Flaws
by BurningPompeii
Summary: He sees him walking off the bleachers and heading towards the exit. He doesn't run for him nor does he bother try calling out his name. He doesn't want to make it seem suspicious that they're close or anything. He's nothing to him. At least right now he is. But tonight... SasuNaru
1. But Tonight

**Hey ya'll! Aya here, and here's a story of mine of SasuNaru, my favorite Naruto couple. Takes place in an AU at a high school. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know if you like it or anything else:)**

 **Disclaimer for this and the rest of the chapters: I do not own Naruto.**

 **...**

 _"Konoha High needs to make just one more basket in order to win this game. Time's running out with only 15 seconds left. Will they be able to succeed in this game and go to champions or will they fail?"_

"Go Konoha! Go! Go!" The cheerleaders danced and applauded random moves, cheering on their team.

 _"The ball is in Konoha's hands. 8 seconds left. Inuzaka passes the ball to Uchiha Sasuke, the captain of the team. He takes the chance for a three-pointer, throws it and..."_

SWISH!

BEEEEEEEEP!

 _"It's in! Konoha wins and will head onto the championships!"_

Suddenly, the whole gymnasium went into a total rampage as everyone jumped and cheered, shouting in joy with pride for their school.

A certain blonde male in the crowd simply sits and smiles. He nods in happiness of the game, gets up, and walks towards the exit, waving bye to his friends as he left.

"Yeahh!" The Konoha team carried their captain, Sasuke, in their hands as they celebrated their win.

The said captain smirks as he's being lifted. His smirk is challenging and very dangerous, as if saying he knew that ball was going to make it in. His eyes wander around the room, seeing if a certain male blonde came to watch the game like he told him to.

He sees him walking off the bleachers and heading towards the exit. He doesn't run for him nor does he bother try calling out his name. He doesn't want to make it seem suspicious that they're close or anything. He's nothing to him. At least right now he is. But tonight...

"Sasuke-kun!" He looks down to see the captain of the cheerleading squad, and his on and off girlfriend for 2 years, Sakura Haruno, calling his name with a smile and a light in her eyes.

The players and his friends of the team let him down. Sakura runs towards him with a squeal of happiness and hugs him tightly, showing the gymnasium her place next to him as his girl. He hugs her back but not with nearly as much emotion as she gives him.

His eyes once more heads towards the exit of the building, seeing that the blonde boy was standing there, watching him hug his girlfriend. He saw the hint of sadness in his blue eyes but still, he didn't let his girlfriend go nor did he keep eye contact with him for more than a second. The blonde finally went out the door, but the Uchiha knew it wasn't the last time he'd see him today.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sakura exclaimed, finally letting him go.

"Finally." He thought, glad those hands were off him. He simply nodded at his girlfriend, at least acknowledging her congrats. But his harsh words once again comes out his mouth in silent hiss only she could hear.

"Yeah- another win makes you even more popular right?"

Sakura's expression becomes a frown as she becomes slightly angry at him, although they both knew it was true. "Sasuke-kun..." She murmured, annoyed but not surprised as his comments were always this blunt at times like this, times when she was the happiest.

"Hey dude! Good job on that three-pointer! You totally owned the gamezz!" His teammate, Kiba Inuzaka, said to him as he patted his back.

"I know." Sasuke said in that egotistical, deep tone of his. "You did good too. Good job passing it to me." He acted his role of the captain. He was a good captain, everyone knew so as well. He was a confident one but talented and has good leadership skills- but his cockiness shined through all.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the conceited bastard but grinned. "So you coming to the celebration party tonight?"

Sasuke remembered that tonight he had an... appointment with someone, but that person could wait. He always does. Obediently.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, once again looking towards the exit of the door to find no one there, as he expected. But he'll see him again.

...

The party went on for a long time at one his teammate's house. He drank a little, not being one to drink a lot usually. He hated losing control of his mind. His girlfriend, as usual, flirted around with everyone when he didn't give her the attention she wanted. Girls tried to flirt with him but as usual, he ignored them unless he felt like it.

He talked with his teammates, watched football, ate, and finally was dragged away by his drunk and giddy, pink haired girlfriend.

They ended up doing it in the car. But it was a common place for them.

"Ah...Sasuke-kun.." He watched as his girlfriend squirmed and moaned beneath him, shivering under his cold touches. He sucked on her nipple, making her moan even more in ecstasy.

At the same time he thrust into her, rough and fast like he always was. As he fucked her senseless, the image in his head was all too different. He imagined the person beneath him was a sexy, hot blonde male, moaning and with something sticking out for him to stroke. He imagined the tight, warm heat of an asshole which he preferred to a pussy any day. Only the blonde's ass though. No one else's. Although he knew he could get any, of course. But even this pink-haired slut's ass could not match up to the tight heat of the blonde's.

The image made him cum soon. Sakura did as well, screaming out in pleasure. He made no sounds as he came but shut his eyes, feeling the pleasurable feeling surge throughout his body.

Soon, the two regained their energy and Sakura was soon clothed and composed again. Sasuke was as well and got to the driver's seat.

"Leaving already honey?" Sakura asked as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah. You need me to drop you off?" Sasuke asked, showing the bit of responsibility he has as her boyfriend; although he'd prefer to head straight out to his second destination of the night.

"Nah- I'll get a ride from someone else. I want to stay a bit longer. You go ahead." She got out the car and gave him a kiss through his window.

He kissed her hard for a while before retreating and driving out the driveway. He was still slightly hard. The thoughts of the blonde was still in his head, making him more horny and needy than ever.

...

It was around 1:00 A.M. when the Uchiha stepped up to Naruto's door.

Naruto finished showering and was reading a book. He had insomnia most nights, and couldn't sleep until 3 sometimes if he tried real hard. Otherwise, he'd just pop in a Melatonin and call sweet dreams.

He wondered if Sasuke would come today. The look that he gave him at the game was full of lust and control. That was the only kind of look he ever got from the captain of the basketball team. No look of love... ever.

 _DING DONG_

He knew immediately who it was. Naruto could _feel_ the presence of the other's behind that door.

"I could pretend to be asleep." Naruto thought as he got off the bed and headed out his bedroom door. "I could pretend I'm not here." He thought as he walked down the hall towards the door where the one who controlled him stood behind. The doorbell rang again and his pace slightly, very slightly quickened. He knew the Uchiha was impatient.

"I could pretend..." Naruto kept on thinking. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"But I won't." Was his final thought as he was immediately pushed against the door which was closed in a less than a second.

"Mmm..." he groaned as his head hit the door a bit too hard, but it didn't hurt. It was just surprising.

Naruto could feel the lust from Sasuke as he made out with him fiercely, dominating his mouth, his body, and his heart.

"What took you so long answering the door?" He growled as he grinded Naruto into the door.

"Mm...I was... reading." Naruto murmured, yet he knew making excuses was pointless.

"Next time answer it immediately... I should be your first priority." Sasuke ordered, once again taking control of the blonde.

Naruto didn't answer but just silently let Sasuke suck on his neck. Of course no one would know who those hickeys really belonged to. It was just the Uchiha's silent way of marking him as his.

"Showered without me?" Sasuke murmured against his neck as he slightly tugged on the damp shaggy blonde hair.

"Yeah..ah..." Naruto moaned out loud as his shirt was taken off and his nipple was being sucked on.

Sasuke then led Naruto to the blonde's room, pushing him there while kissing him and unbuttoning both their pants. Naruto just walked backwards, trying not to trip. He usually didn't do anything and let Sasuke take control. Like a dance almost...

The Uchiha knew his way around this place well and easily found the blonde's room. He kicked the door open more and pushed Naruto onto the bed, pushing the book he was reading towards the floor.

"Damn it... I forgot to save the page." Naruto distantly thought as Sasuke devoured his mouth and took off both their pants and undergarments.

Their breathing became heavier and faster as their dicks started to become harder and longer.

Naruto could feel the black haired male's hard on rubbing against his as their bodies pushed against each other in need of more friction and release.

"Ah...ah! Nn..." Naruto moaned out as he bucked his hips upward. Even if he was treated like a toy by this over powering, horny bastard, he had to admit that the hands that touch his body makes him have a strong desire for pleasure and affection.

Sasuke then sat back and said, "Suck me." It was a calm order which Naruto knew he would oblige to.

Naruto bent down and began sucking on the Uchiha's big and hard dick, trying to deepthroat him as best as possible. He did this many times and was a bit skillful, yet it was still hard for him to try and get it to the back of his throat without gagging too much.

Sasuke slightly moaned as he put his hand on Naruto's head and moved it up and down.

"Did you see me make the winning basket today?" Sasuke groaned out as he felt that wet tongue swirl around the tip. He already knew the answer yet he wanted to hear praise. Even if he didn't care much about praise from others, he wanted it from his blonde pet. Sasuke didn't know why, but he wanted it.

"Mmm...yeah.." Naruto was able to say as he went down again.

"What'd you think?" Sasuke murmured as he looked up and shut his eyes as he felt the pleasure go up his body.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted a compliment, but he wasn't about to give him one. He knew he got a lot of those from his girlfriend and he didn't want to make him too satisfied. Maybe it was a little way he could take his revenge on the Uchiha for treating him like a toy sometimes.

"Mm..Kiba made a good pass." Naruto said as he went up again, licking the tip of the member.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he scowled. He pushed Naruto back and lifted his legs up, putting them on his shoulders.

"Fuck you Uzumaki." He murmured, getting his dick ready at the entrance.

"Don't you always?" Naruto said, his eyes not staring at his. He looked at the way Sasuke got his dick ready. He sometimes prepared him, sometimes not. Depended on the situation, but he was used to it.

Sasuke pushed his dick in, slowly at first but faster towards the end. Naruto winced at the pain and tried to make the pleasure come faster.

Once it was all the way in, Sasuke gave a little time for the blonde to adjust before thrusting back out and thrusting back in. He moved fast, only getting faster.

"Ah! Ah...Sasuke...ah!" Naruto moaned out, feeling the burning pleasure build up. "AH!" He felt his prostate get hit and only cried out in ecstasy.

Sasuke smirked. He liked seeing his little toy moan for more pleasure from him. But he wasn't about to go too easy on him after that little comment he made earlier.

His pace increased as he moved faster and harder in him.

"Damn it.. you should only be looking at me shouldn't you Naruto? Not that damn Inuzuka." Sasuke growled, his pace increasing even more.

"Ah...ah...I could...say the same to..ah..you...Uchiha.." Naruto moaned out. Sasuke knew he was talking about Sakura.

Sasuke didn't reply and continued fucking Naruto into the bed.

"Ah! Ah! I'm cumming...Sasuke...I'm..." Naruto knew he was close. So close. "AH!" His body jerked up as he felt his dick squirt out the white liquid. His body tensed and shivered as he saw nothing but white.

Sasuke, seeing that sexy expression and hearing that sexy moan, came as he felt the tight muscles clench on his dick. He came deep inside Naruto's ass, moaning out a little as he did. He tended to make some sound while cumming when having sex with his blonde. The climax with the blonde was ten times better than with that pink-haired girl.

Naruto felt the hot liquid inside him. He hated that feeling yet he loved it. He hated how he knew bits of it would stay in him for a long time, yet he loved knowing that a part of Sasuke would stay in him a long time. Such a twisted way of thinking.

Soon, their orgasms ended and Naruto's body went limp, breathing hard and trying to regain energy.

Sasuke collapsed on top of the blonde but got off to lay beside him.

Naruto didn't cuddle up to him or anything. He simply just laid there, his breathing slowly becoming steady.

Sasuke got a cigarette from the pockets of his pants and asked, "You got a light?"

Naruto didn't smoke but knew Sasuke did. He never had a lighter with him so he always had one ready in his bedside drawers. He got it out and handed it to the Uchiha who smoked the cigarette away.

"She's a slut you know." Sasuke said as he blew smoke out. "She thinks I don't know but she fucks every guy she thinks is hot. And she only uses me to make her popular. But it's not like I don't do the same. I'm only with her since it's the 'common thing' and for her pussy. Same goes for her."

He looked towards Naruto. He wasn't trying to justify himself. He just wanted the blonde to know... there was a system. A facade to everything.

Sasuke knew that he probably tells Naruto things like this all the time. He only does it because he knows that blonde doesn't tell this shit to anyone.

He didn't want to seem like he considered Naruto as a good friend of his so he said in a monotone voice, "I fucked her before I came here." He sometimes enjoyed seeing Naruto pout or look angry…it was hot.

"I know." Naruto replied. He turned towards the other side. "Your dick tasted disgusting."

Sasuke smirked, licking his lips. "Yet you still sucked it."

"Didn't you tell me to?"

"And you listened. You better keep doing that too or else." Sasuke warned. He liked to constantly remind the blonde who he belonged to and who he listened to at all times.

Naruto didn't answer, but Sasuke he knew he got the point. He always does.

The blonde looked at the clock on the drawers and saw it read 2:30 A.M. He knew Sasuke should be leaving soon.

He was proven right as he heard someone changing behind him.

"I'll probably come again tomorrow. You better answer the door quicker." Sasuke looked behind him and saw Naruto on the bed, naked and quiet.

"And don't hide try to hide those hickeys. I like them." Sasuke smirked before leaving the room and the apartment.

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard his door close. He opened the drawer and took out something. It was a spare key. He's had it for a while now but never really knew if he should give it to Sasuke or not. He didn't want it to seem like he wanted the Uchiha to live with him or something.

He put it back and closed the drawer before closing his eyes and starting to sleep.

"Damn you Sasuke... teme...bastard..." He sighed. "I just can't stop fucking loving you can I?" He smiled, chuckling at his own stupidity.

 **...**

 **There you go:) I'll update more soon, but hope you liked it so far! There's much, much more to come. Until next time! ~Aya**


	2. Hickeys in the Locker room

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 2 of Flaws:) There's some mature scenes again (not as mature), and you'll see these two's lives through their high school day.**

 **...**

The next day, the school was in total joy, still excited and happy from the game the night before.

Naruto was at his locker in the noisy hallway. He got out his book and winced as he felt a familiar pain in his ass. "Maybe he went just a little bit rougher yesterday." Naruto thought.

Closing his locker, he looked across the hall and could distantly see Sasuke. He was holding some book in his hand and was talking to his friend, whom, Naruto thought, was probably on the basketball team.

Sasuke was, obviously, the most popular guy of the school and one of the richest. His family owned a huge company, of course. He wasn't only hot, athletic, and talented in basketball but also smart. Very smart. His grades were excellent and he was considered, to the girls, the 'perfect guy.'

But only Naruto could see the hidden personality of this Uchiha. In reality, he was a horny, overly egotistical, sex-crazed bastard. And he was gay. He never admitted it, obviously, but Naruto knew was. He always looked at Naruto with hidden lust when their eyes secretly meet as they pass down the hall or see each other in some classes.

Naruto stared at him more. He looked at the way he walked with such charisma and composure. He wondered how he could do that with all those lies underneath.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned and saw his good friend, and the guy next to his locker, Rock Lee.

Lee was a good friend of his since elementary. The two always had little play fights or liked to horseplay together for the fun of it. They were also alike in many ways with their hyperness and the way they were, well, academically not that well off.

Naruto had average grades. Just enough to pass, but at least he passes.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto smiled at the always happy friend. "Wassup?"

"Nothing much. Wanna walk to class together as usual?" Lee sang.

Naruto grinned. "Of course."

The two walked towards 1st period. They had all the first 3 periods together. The period they were heading towards was History. One of their most hated subjects. The teacher however was also Naruto's least favorite as well.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Lee-kun." The greasy voice said as they entered.

"Good morning Orochimaru-sensei." They said in unison. Lee smiled at their teacher. He didn't really hate him not finding anything bad about him.

But Naruto had to force the smile. This teacher, was a pervert. He knew by the way the man would look at him with lust in his eyes. People couldn't see but he was experienced enough to know what lust was. He winced when he saw it again.

Why was it that perverts always targeted at him? Was it because he was a small body in baggy clothes? Naruto just liked to wear big clothes because they were comfortable. Was it the way he had blonde hair and blue eyes, looking like a girl sometimes? Naruto didn't like his feminine looks, although he considered himself pretty manly. Maybe. Hopefully.

Thankfully, he didn't have first period with Sasuke. He didn't really feel like seeing him in the mornings sometimes since he practically just did. It kind of made him unfocused and think back on that night they had together, making him blush while already being too tired to function properly.

He tried to pay attention to their sensei talking about fights between the Asian countries. He took down some notes as well. Since it was his last year, he's been trying extra hard to get good grades. And he's been studying a lot too.

But he had a hard time since once in a while, this sensei would look at him with those eyes. He shivered under them. He preferred Sasuke's eyes any day.

...

The next period was Science. Naruto's most hated subject of all hated subjects. It was boring and hard. He sighed as he sat in his seat which was next to Lee and Kiba who were his lab partners. Kiba was his other good friend. He's known him since kindergarten. The two always competed and wrestled a lot but they always had fun while doing so.

Kiba was however in the basketball team with the Uchiha. The two were also good friends but Kiba always complained about how conceited the guy could be. Naruto would just laugh, agreeing. They liked to vent out on each other a lot by just yelling, hanging out, or drinking. It was their usual thing.

Before class officially began, they made small chat.

"So what'd you guys think of the game last night?" Kiba grinned, sitting up straight and tall.

"Sasuke-kun made a great shot!" Lee exclaimed.

Kiba scowled, slumping again.

Naruto chuckled. "You made a great pass Kiba. I thought you played well."

Kiba grinned again, sitting up. "Hehe... Yeah thanks."

Naruto laughed and looked at their teacher coming in- Kurenai-sensei. She wasn't bad. Very nice and not strict at all...well when she doesn't feel like it.

...

The next period was PE. A period he had with Lee, Kiba, and Sasuke.

In the locker rooms as they changed, Kiba once again made a comment on his hickeys.

"Hey Naruto! You've got hickeys on you again! Who is it this time, huh?" Kiba exclaimed loudly as he touched the one on his neck. Once again, he made him the center of unwanted attention.

Naruto groaned and slapped Kiba's hand away. "Oh shut it Kiba. You know I won't tell you no matter how many times you ask."

"Oh come on Naruto! Who's the chick that's been biting you?" Naruto heard Kankurou yell at him teasingly. He rolled his eyes.

The guys always teased him about those damn hickeys. Sasuke listened from a distant, hearing every word. He secretly smirked.

"Someone's been marking you as hers eh? Is she from this school?" Lee asked curiously.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Naruto said vaguely. "But just to let ya'll know, we're not in a serious relationship." That comment made Sasuke frown as he put his shirt on.

"Ehh? So a fuck buddy?" Kankurou asked interested. "Didn't know you were the type Uzumaki!"

"He's lying." Kiba said. "I've known this guy for years man. He wouldn't have a fuck buddy. He's way too pure too."

"Like you know him that well." Sasuke thought as he silently changed.

"I don't know Kiba. He might." Kankurou smirked. "But if you're that type of guy Uzumaki, have you ever thought of having a guy as a fuck buddy?" He said suggestively.

Naruto slightly blushed and pushed Kankurou's face away.

"Oh stop teasing Kankurou!" Naruto tried to hide his red face behind his locker, pretending to grab something.

"I ain't teasing babe! You're fucking hot!" Kankurou exclaimed, making Sasuke's blood boil unknowingly.

"You're a fag eh Kankurou?" Someone shouted at him.

"Hell yeah! And proud of it!" Kankurou grinned.

The guys laughed and threw clothes at him which Kankurou caught. They knew he was gay and at first, teased him a lot, but when they found out he was stronger than all of them, they stopped and found him cool. So they eventually stopped caring. Except they teased him when he hit on them, but it made them all laugh.

Sasuke however was not laughing and was scowling. "Shit! He's fucking hit on Naruto again." He thought, frowning. He hated seeing his pet being touched or seduced by others. "Narutos' mine...dammit!" He slammed his locker after changing and would have beaten up Kankurou but he didn't want to make anything seem suspicious.

So instead as he was walking out, he deliberately tried to pass by Naruto and Kankurou.

He glared at them both, especially at Kankurou. "Fags." He said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Heh- got a problem with that Uchiha?" Kankurou asked, lifting a brow.

Sasuke didn't reply but gave him one of his deadly glares before walking out.

Kankurou rolled his eyes and closed his locker. "That damn Uchiha. He thinks he's all that." Kankurou murmured.

Naruto was a bit hurt and angry. Sasuke didn't usually make fun of queers, but for him to say that in that tone kind of hurt him. Naruto knew Sasuke was the jealous and possessive type, but he doesn't have to insult him or his friend! "Damn... and he acts like he's not gay..." Naruto quietly fumed to himself, shutting his locker hard and walking out with Lee and Kiba.

The game they played today was basketball. Sasuke played great as usual. Naruto, Kankurou, and Lee were on opposite teams from Sasuke and Kiba.

Naruto wasn't great but wasn't bad at basketball. He was just average like most of the guys on the team. Lee was pretty good but only because he had the most stamina and determination to get the ball. Kankurou was pretty good as well, almost on the level of Sasuke but not quite. Kiba was practically on the level of Sasuke but less attentive on defense, yet still really great on offense. They were both the best on the team.

Naruto ran as he tried to be open for the ball. Lee was able to get it and dribbled it to their side.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands to signal that he was open.

Lee passed the ball to Naruto and Naruto dribbled for a while before having to stop and pass it.

"Over here babe!" Kankurou yelled, grinning as he was open for the ball.

Sasuke scowled as he saw that. He started running over to the man who likes to steal property.

Naruto passed the ball to Kankurou who caught in and was about to start dribbling. Sasuke however grabbed the ball but in the process he 'accidentally' pushed Kankurou, causing the man to fall towards the floor and slightly scrape his elbow on the floor.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this. He knew that Sasuke did it on purpose from that look of triumph in his eyes. Only he could see it. He ran up to them as the PE teacher, Asuma-sensei, who was also the coach, blew the whistle for a time out.

"Hey man- you ok?" Naruto asked as he held out a hand for Kankurou to hold.

Sasuke however, stepped in front of the blonde and held out his hand instead. Naruto frowned at this action.

"Let's be more careful next time." Sasuke said as Kankurou lifted a brow at him. He however did take the offered hand. Sasuke could care less for helping this dumbass, but would rather do so then let the two touch each other again.

"Yeah." Kankurou muttered. He wondered why he felt as if Sasuke pushed him on purpose. Maybe the unnecessary force was a sign.

"Kankurou- you alright to keep playing?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah I guess." Kankurou muttered.

"You're hurt." Naruto stepped up to him and touched his elbow. "You have a scrape on your arm. You should get it treated before it gets infected."

"He's right. Uzumaki- take Kankurou to the nurse and everyone else let's get back to the game." Asuma ordered as he blew the whistle.

Sasuke stood there for a second. His face was blank and Naruto saw the expression. He lifted a brow, wondering why he wasn't scowling like usual.

Sasuke started playing basketball again and Naruto walked Kankurou towards the nurse.

"So, Uzumaki, was it just me or did it seem like that Uchiha pushed down on purpose?" Kankurou asked, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Naruto slightly blushed, wondering if he should answer that honestly or with a lie. "Um.. I don't really know for sure Kankurou." Naruto muttered.

Kankurou sighed. "Damn... Maybe it's my imagination but I really think he's been giving me hate vibes since the beginning of this period. I could feel it you know?"

Naruto chuckled. "He always has that 'hate vibe.' That's just how he is."

"Hm. True. Anyways, you got the hots for him right?" Kankurou suddenly said, surprising Naruto greatly.

"Wh-what?!" The blonde exclaimed, completely shocked. He didn't expect that. "What do you mean?"

Kankurou laughed. "Thought so." He sighed. "Hey- I'm gay. I can tell when a guy is checking another guy out. And you, Uzumaki, check Sasuke out big time." Kankurou grinned. "But it's alright. I think he's hot too. Just too egotistical."

Naruto knew he couldn't hide it from Kankurou so he just muttered, "Hm.. yeah. I guess he's attractive, but everyone finds him attractive you know? Even straight guys."

"So you're saying you're not straight right?" Kankurou asked, hitting bulls eye.

Naruto blushed again. "Agh! I'm an idiot!" He muttered.

"Haha. You're cute. But it's fine. I'm just very observant of these kinds of things. Plus, those kiss marks on you definitely do not belong to a girl." Kankurou grinned again. "I can tell."

Naruto groaned but sighed. He felt a little... just a little bit of relief. It felt good telling someone about who he really was. And he was glad Kankurou accepted him so easily.

"Anyways, Sasuke however, I don't know. He's a jerk and you know it. So I just advise you not to get too deep into him you know?" Kankurou suggested. "And I'm not really sure if he's into guys or not. He's either bi, gay, or asexual. I don't know. But not straight. I can tell he hates that pink haired girlfriend of his."

Naruto chuckled. He knew. They reached the nurse's office just when the bell that rings right before class ended rang. "We walked a bit too slow huh?" He muttered.

"Yeah but it's fine. Thanks for the walk and talk. I'll see ya later sexy." Kankurou smirked at him, licking his lip seductively before getting in the office.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "He's nice... too bad I can't be in love with him."

Naruto knew class would end in about 7 minutes so he ran towards the gym to quickly change.

By the time he got there, everyone was already changed and out of the lockers. He quickly got to his locker and began changing, taking his shirt off.

Suddenly, a hand slammed next to him. He had his bare back turned to the person but he knew who was behind him. That aura, that forceful nature.

He turned around, taking his shirt out of the locker and gave Sasuke a blank stare.

"You shouldn't have pushed him so hard." Naruto said as he put his shirt on.

Sasuke glared at him, growling. "Why should you fucking care about that fag?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. It was useless to tell him when he's wrong.

"Whatever." He was about to turn back around but Sasuke pushed him against the lockers.

"What are you-"

Naruto was cut off though when Sasuke crashed his lips onto his, making out with him wildly and roughly.

Naruto didn't fight back but kissed back. He liked Sasuke's warm lips on his... he loved him. But he knew his feelings wouldn't be returned. Was being close to the Uchiha enough for him? Who knew.

Sasuke immediately put his hand in Naruto's pants, rubbing on his dick which was slowly getting hard.

This, Naruto had to fight back against. It was not the time and place. "Stop... don't...make me hard..here."

Sasuke smirked and kissed him again. He stroked his dick fast and roughly

Naruto knew since he was already hard, he better come now before walking around with a tent in his pants.

"Sasuke..ah...no...ah.." Sasuke tried to keep his moans quiet with his lips.

"Mm!" Naruto moaned into Sasuke's kiss as he came, fast and hard. He felt the liquid squirt out into Sasuke's hands and some in his boxers.

Sasuke smirked, feeling like he triumphed in making the blonde cum fast.

He took his hand out and licked it once. He put a finger covered in cum in Naruto's mouth. "Suck."

Naruto sucked willingly, blushing as he was trying to regain energy from his quick orgasm.

Sasuke smirked and licked his hand clean before backing up. The bell then rang.

"Don't flirt with others and don't let others touch you. You're my pet and only mines. I won't share you and you better get that into your head." Sasuke glared at him. "You gave yourself to me, I took you, and now, you're my property." Sasuke leaned into him again and sucked his neck hard, biting it and licking it.

Naruto moaned as he did so. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke smirked at looked at the nice mark he made. "Those marks prove that you belong to someone else. You will never say who they belong to but you better make it clear that you're taken." Sasuke began walking away. "I'll see you tonight."

When the Uchiha left, Naruto sighed. "How much longer can I take this?"

Naruto quickly changed and was barely able to make it to his next class. He loved the way Sasuke controlled him and marked him as his, but at the same time he hated being only called a 'pet.' He wanted to be called a lover. He was used to Sasuke's jealous, possessive, and stubborn behavior. He always made sexual movements on him when they were alone, but still, he wanted more.

He wanted to show everyone that they were together.

 **...**

 **Well that was it! Hope you enjoyed:) Please review/fave/follow for more and lemme know how you liked it:) ~Aya**


	3. Why Can't I Love You?

**Hello:) Here's Chapter 3 of Flaws! Has some GaaNaru input, but mostly because they're such close friends and I love their relationship a lot too. But don't worry- Sasuke and Naruto are the focus.**

 **...**

Naruto sighed as he sat on his desk which was in his next class, Calculus. He had a B- in this class and wanted to keep it like that. Hopefully, he can pass it.

In this class, neither Lee nor Kiba were in it. But his good friend, even best friend, Gaara Sabaku, was.

They sat next to each other and as usual, Gaara had his arms crossed and was closing his eyes. He was probably just trying to block all the noise out.

Naruto knew Gaara for a long time, longer than anyone else. They didn't talk a lot, but always vented out on each other when they had to. Naruto always went to him when he was troubled and Gaara was always there no matter what. Gaara was also brothers with Kankurou surprisingly since they don't act similar at all.

Gaara didn't talk much at all, but always provided comfort for Naruto. He knew what Naruto needed and when. Naruto considered him a brother.

"So your brother found out I was gay today." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"Hn." Gaara said, his way of saying he was listening.

"And he found out I had the 'hots' for Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara then opened his eyes and turned his head to Naruto. "Did you try to hide it?"

"Nah- I trust him. He is after all you brother." Naruto grinned.

"He's an idiot." Gaara replied, but added, "But he is reliable."

Naruto laughed. "Well he also got pushed down by the Uchiha today while playing basketball. That jealous bastard."

Gaara lifted a non existent brow. "What for?"

"For flirting with me. Damn he's such a jerk." Naruto shook his head. "I don't know why I love him."

"You don't need a reason." Gaara said. "It's enough if you have the feeling."

Naruto smiled. He loved Gaara's comforting words. "True. Anyways, afterward, he fucking made me cum when we were alone in the lockers. Sex maniac."

Gaara again lifted a brow. "Hm- that fast?"

Naruto scowled. "Hey! I knew it was either then or never! So I made it fast!"

Gaara silently chuckled. He only smiled and laughed with Naruto. "Ok."

Naruto laughed too. "Anyways, let's hang out today at my place alright? Maybe others can come too but... I really don't want to be alone today." Naruto was always alone after school if everyone was busy.

His dad was currently in the states right now. He's been there since he was 16 so he had to fend for himself for the past couple of years. His dad was a businessman and was busy but busy with the foreign states. They were rich though, although no one really knew except for his close friends. He didn't like to spread it around. So he lived in the apartment by himself that his dad bought him. Not luxurious, but private and comfortable.

Gaara nodded, understanding Naruto's feelings. "I'll wait for you after school at the gate. Why don't I stay over tonight as well? My sister's bringing her boyfriend and I don't want to be there." Gaara said in his deep tone.

Naruto sighed. "Well, Sasuke said he was coming over tonight and..." Gaara was, obviously, the only one who knew about the relationship between him and Sasuke. Naruto never told anyone except him. Gaara kind of found out on his own too when he saw the kiss marks and other signs. He had nothing against it except he didn't like the way the Uchiha treated his best friend like dirt sometimes.

"Tell him you're busy." Gaara simply said, looking at Naruto with his green eyes.

"You know I can't do that." Naruto replied.

"You can. You just won't." Gaara corrected.

Naruto sighed and the two just stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Naruto gave in for once.

"Fine. You can stay over. I'll text Sasuke and tell him I'm busy tonight with uh.. studying." Naruto said.

"He won't believe that."

"I know." Naruto grinned. "But he'll just have to deal with it."

Gaara slightly smirked. "You think you can handle it?"

"Eh- I can handle a night without his huge dick for once."

Class began to start and the teacher had to quiet the students down. Naruto secretly texted Sasuke.

 **"I'm busy tonight. Sorry but you can't come over."**

Naruto reluctantly pressed SEND and closed his phone, sighing. He then proceeded to take down notes for this lesson.

...

Sasuke got the text and he was currently having math. He scowled as he read it but tried to be calm.

 **"What do you need to do?"**

He didn't get a text back since Naruto didn't know what to say. He scowled again and sent another text.

 **"I'll be there if I feel like it. You better answer the door."**

...

Naruto read the text and sighed. He hoped Sasuke would be too busy to come tonight, but he doubt he would. The guy was a sex maniac.

...

Sasuke was occupied with his thoughts almost the whole day.

"Damn it... that fucking blonde. What the hell does he have to do that's more important than fucking with me? And during the night. Shit if he's with some other man I'll kill that fucker if he even touches him... I swear it." Sasuke growled at the thought.

Sasuke tried to calm down, knowing his growling was freaking out everyone he passed by.

After school, the Uchiha walked out the gate and his eyes secretly wandered around, wondering if he could find his blonde toy anywhere. He tiptoed and tried to look through the crowd.

"Who you looking for Uchiha?" Neji asked, patting his back. Neji Hyugga was one of Sasuke's best friends, probably because he wasn't loud or bothersome. Just calm.

"No one." Sasuke muttered and suddenly he saw a head of blonde hair. You don't see a lot of that around this school. He tried to look through the crowd, and sure enough, it was Naruto walking through the crowd, already outside the school gate.

Sasuke's eyes became hard with anger as he realized he wasn't alone. A red haired male was with him and Naruto was holding his wrist, pulling him through the crowd. He knew who he was- they were always together and he asked Naruto once. Naruto just replied with "He's my best friend. That won't change so deal with it." It made him mad and shocked but he just dealt with it while gritting his teeth.

He was smiling and his blue eyes were twinkling, and suddenly, Sasuke felt this strange pang of guilt and anger at the same time.

"He..He never smiles like that in front of me." Sasuke thought. He tried to remember a time when Naruto smiled at him like that and his eyes shined like that, but he couldn't remember. Except for once maybe.

Sasuke remembered the first time he had sex with the blonde. It was a day he actually lost a game and he and Sakura fought. He remembered the way Naruto always looked at him in their classes and was always staring at him as he was playing the games. Those deep blue eyes followed him everywhere, but not so much that it felt like a stalker way. More like... an admired way. So since he wanted to have sex that night but not with some girl or that would cause a bit more drama than he could handle at that time, and since he felt like taking his anger out since he hated losing, he looked up Naruto's number in the phone book and called him. He was surprised at his own action, seeing as how he checks out the blonde secretly every day in the PE locker room while he's changing, even though he has a dick and no boobs.

He remembered the blonde's voice say loudly and happily, "Hello?"

He remembered the way he told him, "It's Uchiha Sasuke. I know you like me. Where do you live?"

He heard nothing but silence for a long time and Naruto was probably thinking whether this was a joke or not, but he eventually got the address out of the blonde and as soon as he got to his apartment, he had sex with him.

And it was the best damn sex he's ever had.

"And it still is." Sasuke thought. But when he first saw those twinkling eyes and smiling face was when Naruto opened the apartment door and was smiling at him, anticipating his figure.

Throughout the introducing and all that stuff, he was doing nothing but smiling and shining, until of course Sasuke immediately moved to the next level and had sex with him... hard.

The next morning, Naruto woke up when Sasuke was already half dressed. "Um..." Naruto didn't know what to say, although he was wincing in pain from the rough sex he had. Sasuke could tell he was a virgin. _Was._

"I had a fight with with my girlfriend and we lost a game. I only came to you because I needed someone to fuck and I knew you wouldn't go and spread troubling rumors. I'll come more to you in the future since I know you're available. Don't tell anyone about us or else you'll regret it." Sasuke said this without turning around. Once he was done changing, he finally did turn and wished he hadn't.

He saw the blonde laying sitting halfway up on the bed, his eyes saddened but not crying. He also felt just a bit of anger from the blonde as well, but Naruto didn't say anything.

"I'll come again when I want to. Got it?" Sasuke asked, knowing he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him.

Naruto didn't know what to say, but just whispered quietly, "Please leave."

Sasuke did just that, and walked out, however not for long. After that day, they had sex many, many times.

Anyways, Sasuke didn't like the way his sex toy was being intimate with someone else. "Damn it... today it seems many bastards are trying to fuck my toy." He thought angrily. "If that red headed Gaara is the reason Naruto's busy tonight, I'll kill them both." Sasuke thought, and left with Neji to a party Neji was dragging him to so he wouldn't have to deal with the idiots tonight.

…

"Gaara!" Naruto laughed out loud as he was watching a funny show on his TV.

"Yeah?" Gaara called from the kitchen, currently making some curry.

"Can you not add carrots this time?"

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "No."

Naruto pouted but continued laughing and watching TV.

Soon, they ate Gaara's delicious curry. "Did I ever mention how I love your curry? Except the carrots." Naruto said, getting seconds.

"I've heard that before." Gaara replied, eating slowly as well.

"Hey- after this, want to take a shower together?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Gaara lifted a brow. "Why do you seem so excited to take a shower with me?"

Naruto slightly blushed and grinned. "Well…I don't know. Maybe we could like…do some stuff or something…"

"We have jerked each other off before Naruto, so there's no point in being shy about saying it. But I'm just curious as to why you seem so… desperate today." Gaara asked.

Naruto laughed. "I don't know. I think I just…need…some other warmth right now." He replied carefully. "I don't know how to explain it but I just-"

"I understand." Gaara interrupted. "That jerk's body gives you warmth, however, it doesn't please you, right?"

"I guess you can say that. Also like although I'm physically warm, internally, I feel so cold." Naruto muttered. "It's so…cold."

Gaara slightly smiled and got up, putting away his and Naruto's clean dishes. "Let's go and take a shower, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back at his best friend and the two got up, heading over to Naruto's small bathroom.

 **...**

Sasuke got in his car after drinking a fair amount. He was pretty drunk but not enough so that he couldn't drive properly.

The Uchiha saw what time it was and realized it was only 9:00 P.M. He sighed, knowing that he left the party early on purpose. He stepped on the gear a bit faster than he intended and knew that he was driving over the limit, but didn't care. He just wanted to get to his blonde, fuck him, punish him for telling him he couldn't come over, fuck him again, maybe take a shower, fuck him, and then maybe fuck him once more. Then, as always, he'd leave.

"He'd better fucking be there." Sasuke thought, angry at the thought of him not being there.

 **...**

Naruto and Gaara were in the shower at this time. They were able to strip each other off fast and swiftly. Gaara then had Naruto against the wall. His shower stall was small and meant for just one person to be in, however they were able to fit comfortably.

Their dicks were already rubbing onto each other before they started washing each other up.

"Mmm...ah..." Naruto moaned out loud, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around Gaara's mildly broad shoulders. "Gaara..."

Gaara thrust against his hips, letting their hips rub against each other in a rough, hard way.

At the same time, they grabbed some soap and rubbed it on each others' bodies, letting the water wash it away.

Both boys panted and moaned in pleasure as they jerked each other off in a heated fashion.

Naruto couldn't help but stick his fingers in his ass as he felt pleasure only on the front side. Gaara got aroused even more as he saw his blonde friend finger himself, his face becoming flushed and in ecstasy.

"Naruto..." Gaara murmured, and helped Naruto finger himself as well, using some conditioner.

"Gaara.." Naruto gasped. He's never done that before but it felt good as he did.

Gaara's fingers felt good inside Naruto's ass he let them slip in and out, one, two, and then three fingers all inside him.

"Gaara...do it...fuck me."

He was horny, but most of all...the cold was getting to him.

…

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment and knocked on his door. The two being occupied in the shower of course did not hear.

He growled and started pounding on the door. "Dammit." He punched it hard. Then, curiously, he reached at the top frame above the door.

Smirking, he saw that he was right. There was a key there. "Of course that dobe would put one there. He himself knows he's an idiot and can be forgetful." Sasuke thought. For a second, he thought the blonde was cute.

But he quickly got rid of his smile and unlocked the door hastily.

He heard that the shower was on and thought maybe the idiot was just showering.

Sasuke saw the bathroom door was slightly open and he could already hear the moans before he even entered.

And the moans weren't just from one person.

As he entered, he had a feeling he knew what he'd find. And he knew that he shouldn't enter knowing that being charged for murder wasn't something he planned to do in life. He didn't think his family would be pleased with their proud son having a criminal record as well. The crime would also probably affect his aspired basketball career and instead get him kicked off the team though.

But, right now, being horny and drunk, Sasuke did not give a fuck.

Already, he was thinking of a method in his head to kill. One that would satisfy him but would be able to get rid of a body's remains for good.

Sasuke opened the door all the way and could see behind the glass door of the shower.

His eyes narrowed, very, very darkly as he saw what he expected but was still not happy with it.

Naruto had his back against the shower wall and his legs wrapped around Gaara, waiting for his best friend to fuck him.

Gaara seemed hesitant, not wanting to hurt his friend. Naruto leaned his head against Gaara's chest, feeling touched by his kindness.

"I trust you Gaara..." He could feel tears come out which were camouflaged with the drops of water on him. Although he loved Sasuke, he also loved Gaara, but more as a friendly and brotherly way. And since they always jerked off each other, he could move it up a level.

Gaara nodded. Naruto couldn't help but murmur 5 words that stabbed Sasuke in the heart hard for a reason he did not know why.

"Why can't I love you?"

CRASH!

...

 **I wonder what'll happen next? Haha please lemme know how you like it so far:) Thanks! ~Aya**


	4. 4 Hours Later

**Hey ya'll! Here's chapter 4 of Flaws:) Slight violence but not really. Enjoy~**

 **...**

"Why can't I love you?"

CRASH!

Naruto gasped and he and Gaara both turned to see Sasuke. Through the steamed glass shower door, they both saw Sasuke, and his fist against the now broken bathroom mirror.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this and Gaara let go of his legs around his waist.

Suddenly, everything just froze. Time froze. The only thing that was moving was the water coming out of the faucet but even the sound of that wasn't present in Naruto's ears.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, and he felt like his heart just stopped beating for a long time.

Gaara was surprised but got over it faster than Naruto. He slowly let go of his friend, setting him down gently and wondered, "Will the Uchiha kill me now?" He turned the water off. He wasn't sure he was ready to die.

He got his answer as Sasuke grabbed a piece of glass from the mirror and strode towards them, holding it against Gaara's neck. "Leave or die."

Gaara however did not budge. He knew that Sasuke was all talk right now and wouldn't really kill him- he had more brains than that. And another reason he wouldn't leave was also because he didn't want to abandon Naruto in this situation. Who knows what the Uchiha might do to him in this possessive state of his?

The red haired boy stared at Sasuke with a calm, cool look. "If I leave now, you're going to hurt Naruto. I'm sick of you doing that so I'm not leaving."

Sasuke threw the piece of glass somewhere and instead pushed Gaara against the shower wall. "How dare you fucking touch him? What gives you the right?!"

"And what ever gave you the right?" Gaara hissed back, glaring at him with dark, piercing green eyes.

Sasuke glared back as well with equally dark, piercing black eyes. Both their eyes seemed to have a tint of blood red in them, however it must have just been Naruto's imagination.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to pull it off Gaara's shoulder. As he touched his arm, Naruto was surprised at how hot it felt and how hard. "Stop it you idiot!"

"Idiot?" Sasuke glared at Naruto for a second, and glared back at Gaara.

Naruto sighed, seeing his nagging wasn't getting anywhere. He looked at Gaara.

"Gaara... I'll be fine. So you should-"

"No. He'll hurt you. I'm not letting him hurt my best friend." Gaara said, refusing to leave.

"Hn. Best friend?" Sasuke scoffed. "Best friends don't fuck each other."

"Well people don't fuck another man when they already have a girlfriend do they? But it seems you're good at 'breaking the rules' as well, Uchiha." Gaara retorted.

"Shut the fuck up. It's none of your business what I do." Sasuke spat back.

"Stop it!" Naruto looked at Gaara with pleading eyes. "Please Gaara. I'm not saying you're weak or won't win against Sasuke, but I don't want you to get hurt at all. Please, leave. I'll be fine. I'm not that weak." He begged him and gave him an assuring look.

Gaara looked at Naruto's desperate eyes and then glared back at Sasuke. For some reason, although he didn't like the bastard, he knew that the Uchiha wouldn't actually abuse Naruto too badly. Maybe fuck him badly but not punch him.

The redhead relaxed his shoulders and pushed Sasuke off him, who scowled but took his hands off him.

"Fine. I'll leave. But if I see any injuries on Naruto tomorrow, I swear I'll make you regret it." Gaara said in a calm, dangerous tone. He grabbed his clothes and exited the room, avoiding the glass on the floor.

Naruto sighed in relief, glad he left before they got into a bad fight. But his moment of relief was soon dissolved as he felt a strong, firm hand grab him around the neck and hold him against the wet bathroom wall inside the shower stall. The hand wasn't tight nor was it squeezing his neck, but it was just holding it firmly.

"Let go of me." Naruto said coldly, and tried to pull Sasuke's hand off him.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Sasuke growled, but still couldn't tighten his hand.

"What? Like you don't fuck other people every day." Naruto glared back at him hard. He felt like he was seriously near his breaking point.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he saw the anger in Naruto's eyes. But they quickly reverted back to the intense fire as he wasn't about to let his sex toy be defying him all of a sudden.

He smirked and chuckled. Turning off the faucet, he stated, "I see- you're jealous eh? Are you jealous I'm not fucking you enough or more than Sakura? Alright then- I'll relieve you of your jealousy."

Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he recognized that look of anger and lust in Sasuke's eyes, which did not go well together at all.

He found himself being pulled out the bathroom stall harshly. Sasuke however did carry him over the broken glass, maybe out of wanting to hurry or maybe because it was dangerous. Naruto only had time to think about it for a few seconds before Sasuke dropped him onto his bed and immediately got on top of him, kissing him violently.

Naruto felt Sasuke's knee in between his already naked legs, the fabric rubbing against his cock. He didn't fully realize the way Sasuke was tying up his arms above him until he was almost done.

"What- untie me! Stop it Sasuke! Let me-"

"Shut up. I'm fucking horny and fucking pissed off. Don't make me annoyed as well." Sasuke warned, and began sucking on Naruto's neck, biting onto it hard.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out in slight pain as he felt Sasuke leave him a very noticeable hickey.

"Mine." Sasuke thought as he saw the blood draw from his bite. He thought about the way Gaara was touching Naruto's slim, nice hips and the image made him bite Naruto again, this time near his nipple.

He pinched Naruto's nipples with one hand while undressing himself with the other. His dick was already rock hard and he knew that Naruto was already prepared.

"By that fucking Gaara's fingers." Sasuke muttered his thoughts out loud, and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "His. Fucking. Fingers." His jealousy increased more and he thrust very, very hard into Naruto's entrance.

"AH!" Naruto yelled out loud in pain as he felt Sasuke enter him very painfully. "S-stop! Slow down! Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't listen and he pulled out and thrust in harder. "I need to get any traces of those vile fingers Gaara inserted into you out of your entrance. I'll fill you up with as much of my sperm as I can to clean you up." Sasuke's pace increased.

"No! Ah! Ah! Sasuke...Ah!" Naruto felt his prostate getting hit on and felt himself near the climax already.

Their breathing became heavier and heavier and Sasuke knew that he was going to cum soon as well.

The intensity increased and Sasuke stroked Naruto's dick faster and faster, almost squeezing it too hard that it nearly hurt.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...ah...ah.." Naruto felt a hot feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Sasuke...AH!"

Naruto felt his fluid exit from his hard penis as he felt the orgasm rip through out his body in complete ecstasy.

Sasuke could feel the tightening of Naruto's hole around his dick and couldn't restrain himself any longer, cumming hard into Naruto's ass.

As they both reached their climax and soon settled from it, Sasuke rested for a brief second. Then, he remembered those words...

" _Why can't I love you?"_ Those words made him even angrier than before and he started thrusting inside Naruto again.

"What!? Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto was very shocked as he felt Sasuke starting to move again. "No...not...again..."

"More... way more. I'm not done yet. I'll fuck you until you're hole is overfilled with my cum. So overfilled that you'll explode." Sasuke murmured and thrust into him again and again, harder and harder.

"Ah! No...Sasuke!" Naruto felt himself get hard again and was fearful to how long Sasuke might actually keep this up. He knew the Uchiha had a lot of endurance and could probably last hours, but he didn't know if he could do the same.

Well he'll just have to find out.

…

4 hours later...

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto climaxed again for the something'th time...he lost track.

Sasuke climaxed into his completely overfilled hole again, muttering the words, "Mine." Naruto felt his entrance was going to explode. He felt the way Sasuke's fluid was inside there, dripping out.

Sasuke rode out the orgasm and knew that he was going to stop now. He finally slipped out and saw Naruto, laying on the bed, his legs spread open and shivering in the after affects.

He saw the way Naruto's hole was so filled with his cum and saw the many bites on his body. He felt so satisfied.

Sasuke got up and although he was immensely tired, he tried not to show it and instead put on his long forgotten clothes. As he did, he said, "Don't forget dobe. You're mine. I don't care what you say or what you want but you're my sex toy and I'm not letting you fuck anyone else but me. Got it?"

He got no answer but knew that his point probably came across Naruto well.

The Uchiha got up, feeling a bit dizzy from all the movement he just did, and once again looked at his toy.

He saw the way Naruto's eyes looked so... hurt. It dawned on him on how much pain the bakka must be in. Being seme is tough but being uke could be tougher at times too. He didn't know why he cared so much... He tried to convince himself it was just because he didn't want his sex toy's body to become too loose or used up.

He looked at him once more and was about to exit the room, but standing in the doorway, he murmured without looking back, "You should stay home and not go to school today. Rest your body." He then left quickly as he came in.

Naruto's eyes were slightly widened as he heard what Sasuke said. He couldn't believe it and was as confused as ever. "Was it a sign he cared?" He thought, but doubt it greatly. He felt himself slightly smile but felt the tears almost come out as well. Almost. But he didn't want to cry. He tries to never cry. No matter how painful the he's hurting, no matter how mentally or physically he's abused, he tries to never cry.

But he really wish he could.

…

Naruto ended up going to school anyways- part of him wanted to be rebellious but the other part knew that if he kept on skipping or being tardy for school, he'd end up not graduating at all. Plus his body wasn't in that much need of rest. He had strong stamina sometimes when it came to sex.

"Naruto." The said name turned around and saw his best friend, Gaara, standing next to his locker.

"Gaara." Naruto smiled but he knew the smile wouldn't hide the real pain from Gaara. It never does.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, looking over him to see any signs of bruises or injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry- he didn't abuse me or anything. He doesn't really do that kind of stuff. But he DID fuck me so many times that my ass is feeling a little tingly, but that's all." Naruto grinned. "Like I said, don't worry. Sorry for almost getting you killed last night by the way."

"Not your fault." Gaara slightly smirked. "Besides, I wanted to fuck you too anyways."

Naruto laughed, a real laugh. "I did too Gaara- no lie."

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around, closing his locker, and saw a classmate of his named Hinata Hyuuga- Neji's cousin.

"Yeah Hinata? Wats up?" Naruto asked, leaning against his locker.

"Um...You see, K-Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei both wanted me to give this to you." Hinata timidly handed Naruto a flier. "It's a-about the upcoming winter school play. I h-hope you can be in it, since you're such a g-great actor." Hinata finally looked up into Naruto's eyes. "You'd be really good."

Naruto smiled at the kind girl. "Thanks Hinata. Um... maybe I'll think about it."

"Okay. B-Bye." Hinata smiled, slightly bowed her head, and walked away blushing.

"School play huh?" Gaara said, looking at the flier. "I forgot you liked to act."

Naruto grinned, blushing like Hinata. "Haha nah... just a hobby." Gaara lifted a brow. Naruto scowled. "Okay so it's more than a hobby. It's...it's my passion." Naruto pouted. "But I haven't acted in a while. I don't know if I should try out."

"Try out." Gaara ordered. "Just try out. It's about time you do something you wanted to do."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. You're right. I guess I will. If I make it, you better come watch me play though."

Gaara slightly smiled back. "Of course."

Naruto couldn't help but think that if he did make it, which he truthfully hoped he did, that Sasuke could come and watch him as well.

…

In PE class, Naruto tried to be careful changing. He didn't want everyone to see the bites Sasuke made and face the whole drama scene again.

However, Kankurou did notice them, and he slightly frowned. Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eyes, thinking, "Damn it... why did he come? He should have just stayed home."

"Naruto- I want to talk to you." Kankuro muttered into Naruto's ear sneakily.

Sasuke saw this and lifted a brow. "What's going on?" He thought suspiciously. "He didn't learn his lesson did he? Even after last night."

"Huh? Ok." Naruto replied, a bit confused. He followed Kankuro, after he was done changing, into the gym storage room. This was the place where usually private conversations took place in.

"Yeah? You needed something?" Naruto asked.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked worriedly. "To your body? I saw you were trying to hide the bite marks but I still saw them. Those aren't the usual bite marks you always have. They seem more brutal and looks like they hurt...They're more like someone tried to bite you very hard instead of leaving a small hickey."

Naruto slightly blushed but felt touched that Kankuro was worrying so much.

"Kankuro-san, don't worry so much. It's fine. Trust me." Naruto smiled reassuringly.

Kankuro saw the look in his eyes and knew he shouldn't push onto the topic too much. It would probably just hurt the blonde more to talk about it. "Fine. I get it. But at least tell me why he did it. Or who did it."

Naruto chuckled. "I won't tell you who. But he just...got slightly mad. It was my fault anyways." Naruto knew that wasn't all true, but he really didn't want Kankuro to worry too much.

Kankuro sighed. "Alright. Fine." He smiled. "But like I said, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here alright?"

"Thanks." Naruto smiled back.

They left the storage room and the bell rang indicating that they must head to the gym now.

Naruto knew that someone probably wasn't happy seeing him and Kankuro talking privately together, but he decided to just try and avoid that person.

They played basketball again, but Naruto knew that even though he wasn't in too much pain, he really wasn't up to play it with the condition his body was in. He asked the coach to sit out.

As he was sitting on the benches, he watched the game with little attention. He felt like this scene was hackneyed...he's seen it one too many times.

But every time he saw it, he just couldn't get tired of it. His eyes were always on one thing...one person.

Sasuke seemed to have the ball a lot of times during the game, and every time he did, it's like he had complete, total control over not only the ball but the game and everyone playing in it.

All the players from the opposing team would have a look of anger in their eyes, knowing that when Sasuke has the ball, it's like they already lost the game. All the players from Sasuke's side would smile in happiness, knowing that they were sure to win.

Although Sasuke was good playing by himself, he still knew that basketball was a game of cooperation and teamwork. He would pass the ball to others when he knew he had to. Usually, he'd pass it to people like Kankuro or Kiba whom were all some of the best on the team as well.

Sasuke made one shot...and another...and another... they all made it in.

Although the black haired Uchiha looked like all his focus was in the game, part of his mind was also thinking about what Naruto and Kankuro were talking about. "Damn it." He glared at Kankuro who currently had the ball. "Fuck..."

"Sasuke!"

WHAM!

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped as he saw the ball hit Sasuke's face when Kankuro tried to pass it to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out and ran towards him.

"Dude I'm so sorry!" Kankuro cried out, helping Sasuke up.

Luckily, it wasn't too bad of a hit. Sasuke just felt a slight bruise probably on his head but that was probably all. At least he wasn't knocked out or anything.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke didn't take Kankuro's hand that was offered to him. He glared at Kankuro for a second and then saw Naruto behind the crowd around him, looking at him with worry. Although he felt slightly embarrassed, he was still more angry.

"Uzumaki. Take me to the nurse. I think I have a bruise on my head." Sasuke more ordered than asked.

"Ah, good idea. Naruto, since you're not playing, take Sasuke to the nurse. Alright, let's get on with the game." Asuma-sensei yelled out. Naruto hesitated but reluctantly walked with Sasuke out the gym.

Kankuro lifted a brow and frowned, but continued playing.

…

"You're not really hurt are you?" Naruto asked knowingly, seeing the way Sasuke didn't seem the least bit fazed by the hit.

Not answering, Sasuke walked with an emotionless face and towards the Nurse's office. He waited until they were in there and until he knew it was empty before he slammed Naruto against the wall inside the office.

"Ah! What the fuck Sasuke you bastard?!" Naruto yelled, feeling his ass slammed against the wall causing a pain in it. "My ass fucking hurts still so be more gentle will ya?!"

Sasuke got greatly turned on by the blonde's words in a second, but tried to get straight to the point, ignoring the blood rushing into his groin.

"What were you and Kankuro talking about in the storage room?" He growled, his hand pinning Naruto's shoulders against the wall hard.

Naruto slightly blushed, remembering the conversation about the bites.

Sasuke lifted a brow, seeing his reaction to the question. His hands gripped Naruto's shoulders harder. "What did you two do?"

Naruto frowned and glared up at him. "None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business."

Eyes widening, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck once again not tightly but firmly. "You're being such a disobedient pet these days."

Naruto didn't say anything except looked off to the side, feeling like he wanted to just escape, away, far away from the pain of this unrequited love.

"Let go. We didn't do anything so just stop being such a possessive bastard." Naruto muttered, really wanting to get out of there.

Sasuke glared at him but let go of his neck. As much as he wanted to fuck Naruto right then and there, he knew the Nurse would come back sooner or later, not that he needed to see her anyways.

"I'm going to your house today after practice. You better be there." Sasuke was about to leave but Naruto stopped him.

"Wait!" Sasuke seized his walking but didn't turn around just yet. "I can't...today."

"What?" Sasuke turned and glared at him hard. "Again? You really must be wishing for some death wish on someone aren't you? Haven't you learned your lesson yet dobe?"

"It's not that!" Naruto cried. "It's not. I...I have...I have...this..." Naruto felt embarrassed telling Sasuke for some reason. Maybe it's because he knew Sasuke's always the one having the talents and being in clubs and active in the school, but Naruto never was. He felt slightly blushed.

"Spill it bakka." Sasuke ordered, getting impatient and curious.

"I...have...a um..." Naruto squeezed his eyes. "Audition!"

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke lifted a brow, trying not to seem too shocked. "Audition?" He knew that Naruto was in a play before but he never watches the school plays and didn't know Naruto well then. He did hear the play had really good actors but he didn't think much of it.

"Yes..." Naruto said embarrassingly. "It's after school. I don't know how long it'll last but I think it'll be a while since it usually does...So..."

"Ok. Text me right when it's over. I'll wait for you at the front gate and we'll drive over to your place." Sasuke said, and looked at Naruto, waiting for a response. "Got it? You better not try to run off or be lying."

Naruto felt himself blush even more, feeling his heart beat faster at hearing Sasuke's words. He felt, for a second, like...Sasuke's actual lover. Like they were planning something...planning...like a date...or something.

"I'm not lying teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm not. Anyways, I got it."

"Good." Sasuke left quick and as soon as he did, Naruto grabbed onto his beating chest, feeling himself fall to the floor.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered. "What kind of reaction was that?" He didn't know why he felt so...so...happy. So happy when Sasuke made those 'plans' for them. Just for them. Meeting up after school. Although they'll probably just have sex and separate again, he still felt happy for some reason.

 **...**

 **Hope you and enjoyed and til next time~ Aya**


	5. I Can Take It

**Hey everyone:) Here's chapter 5! Has smut, intro of Sai's character, and more~ Enjoy!**

 **...**

As Naruto was waiting in the auditorium, he saw many familiar faces, such as Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and even Kankuro and Neji.

"Kankuro-san! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, giving him a high five. "Didn't have basketball practice?"

"Actually, I wanted to try out for fun. I love drama and all that good stuff but I ain't much of an actor. But trying out for the heck of it." Kankuro grinned. "I got permission to skip basketball so it's all good. On the other hand, I heard you're a really good actor right? Didn't you play the lead role in the recent play?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. But I haven't acted in a long time... Things have been really hectic lately and all."

"Cool. Hope we both make it." Kankuro said. "It'll be fun."

Naruto nodded. "Me too." He then looked at Neji. "Neji- why are you here too? I didn't think acting was your thing."

Neji looked up at him. "Hm...It's a hobby."

Naruto chuckled. "Awesome."

The three of them sat together and waited for the instructors to come.

Finally, they came.

"Ah! Hello young thespians!" Jiraiya-sensei called out as he walked onto the stage. "Welcome to the auditions of our winter play. My name's Jiraiya sensei and these are my assistants, Iruka and Kakashi." He gestured towards the other two.

"Iruka's in charge of the clothing and decorations and Kakashi's in charge of helping me direct the acting." Jiraiya explained. The two greeted the crowd.

"I hope we can all have fun together and work hard." Iruka-sensei smiled, slightly blushing.

Kakashi, with his mask that he never takes off, smiled as well. "Yes. Me too."

After they explained different rules about the play and the stage, they went to the main action.

"Anyways, I will give you guys lines to say- one for the boys and another for the girls. You will be given 10 minutes to practice them and if you want and can, memorize them as well. We will then call you in one by one and have you repeat your lines to us. Good luck!" Jiraiya exclaimed, and Iruka started handing out papers with lines on them.

Naruto went to the back of the room in his own area where he can practice. He looked over the lines first, reading them in his head and getting a feel of them. After reading them about three times, he had them memorized. He can't memorize equations, formulas, and histories, but he can definitely memorize lines really well and fast.

He put the paper down and closed his eyes, imagining the scene in his head. He imagined the people, the atmosphere, the tone, everything.

And he said his lines.

…

WHISTLE BLOWS

"Alright guys! That's enough for today. Go hit the lockers now." Asuma-sensei called out, signaling the end of practice.

Sasuke headed towards the lockers and after quickly showering and changing, he checked his phone a little too fast. Maybe a little too eagerly, yet he didn't seem to notice himself.

He felt a small disappointment in him as he saw a text message...from Sakura.

" **Hey sweety! I'm having a party this weekend up at my parent's lodge in the mountains. Wanna go? 333 :)"**

Sasuke scowled. He replied: " **Idk. We'll see."**

He then wondered how long it would take for the auditions to be over. Out of impatience, and his insecurity of wanting to make sure Naruto was at the auditions for sure, although he knew that there was one going on since both Neji and Kankuro were there, he headed over to the auditorium.

Once he got inside, he saw that everyone there was gathered and three senseis were on the stage. He sat in the back quietly so that no one saw him. Seeing Naruto was there, he was curious as to what exactly this whole 'play thing' was anyways.

…

"Okay. So we made our decisions." Jiraiya said once the auditions were over and everyone was gathered to hear the results. "But before we announce the results, Kakashi and Iruka are going to explain exactly what the play is about."

Kakashi started. "This play is a mixture of comedy, drama, and a little bit of romance. It's about mainly these two friends, Daisuke and Natsuhiro, Natsu for short. At first, they're complete rivals in everything although are very different. Daisuke is the captain of the basketball and is very popular yet very cold, quiet, and doesn't talk to people a lot, yet he is active in basketball. He's adequately good in his studies."

Iruka continued. "Natsuhiro is the student council president who's very outstanding in academics and popular for his kindness and intellectual capability and is pretty outgoing. These two are completely different however they both get into trouble since they are both involved in a gang fight that they didn't intend to be in but got pulled into."

"Although they are uncooperative, the teachers tell them that they can be kicked out of their positions as president and captain unless they make it up. They decide to punish them by making them act in the school play as two of the leading roles. So it's like a play in a play." Kakashi explained.

"And they go through conflicts and troubles and things go on with families and friends, but in the end they remain together still."

"Isn't this kind of like a romance plot? Shouldn't it be one girl and guy?" Sakura asked out loud.

Iruka chuckled. "Well, we decided that we've done enough, 'romance' plays and wanted to do something more about friendship this winter."

Kakashi smirked and grabbed Iruka's waist. "However, you can say that these two are gay if you want. After all, they do share a-"

"Kakashi! Let go!" Iruka scolded, trying to pull away while blushing madly.

"Ohhh." People giggled. They all knew that Kakashi has a 'thing' for Iruka since he always talks about him and gives him presents and hugs openly, however no one's completely sure if they're dating or not.

"Anyways, it's not intended to be gay themed but many people interpret this script as one. It is a controversial yet well received play," Iruka said, glaring at Kakashi.

"Alright. If there are no more questions, we will now announce the parts." Jiraiya said.

Since no one asked anything, they proceeded.

Kakashi announced, "Sakura- you'll be playing Ayame, the girl who has a crush on Daisuke. Tenten, you'll be playing Ruika who's Ayame's best friend, Temari will be playing Ayumi who's Daisuke's mother, Kankuro will be playing Daichi who's Natsu's older brother, Neji will play one of the leading supporting characters- Ichiro- who's Natsu's best friend..." Kakashi named all the minor and major characters and parts.

Then, Iruka announced the two leading roles. "Now, the person who'll be playing Daisuke is..." He made a dramatic pause for fun. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

There were claps, cheers, and congratulations.

"And the person who'll be playing the second leading role, Natsuhiro, is..." Iruka continued. "Sai Shunusuke." More claps and cheers took place.

"Sai?" Naruto thought, and looked around to the place he heard congratulations coming from. He heard about him... Sai Shunusuke.

He heard rumors that Sai, who is actually pretty popular around the school, was a pretty big flirt and player. He's had many girlfriends AND boyfriends this year, making him an openly bi person. However, he's not the stereotypical gay boy. He wears a lot of black and rides a motorcycle to school every day. He's known to beat up a lot of people at anytime he wants and some people say he got expelled from his previous school because he not only had sex with a teacher but supposedly raped a kouhai, but his rich dad was able to get him to not go into jail.

Naruto looked and saw Sai sitting in one of the chairs. He had a small smirk on his face that reminded Naruto of Sasuke's smirk after he wins a game. He couldn't help but keep staring at him... he looked so much like Sasuke...

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow to start practicing. Start memorizing your lines!" Jiraiya called. "Dismissed!"

Everyone started to leave the auditorium, and in the way back, a certain black haired kid already left after seeing enough.

Naruto got up as well but someone came up to him.

"Naruto was it?" He looked up to see Sai smiling down at him. His smile seemed pretty innocent... different from his smirk just now.

"Yeah. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Sai." Naruto grinned. "Hope we can work well together."

"Me too. Want to walk out together?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded and they started walking out the auditorium.

"So, did you want the part of Daisuke?" Sai asked.

"I don't mind. I think either Daisuke or Natsuhiro would have been fine." Naruto replied. "Although I hope I can play that 'cool kid, mysterious, athletic' boy." He laughed.

Sai chuckled. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But I think you'd be the better 'mysterious' boy anyways. You look like it." Sai stated.

"Maybe I look like it, but truthfully, I think you seem like someone that can carry out the 'cold' feeling really well. I can feel it from you. I see you around school sometimes and although you smile at people, I feel a very...distant feeling from you. Kind of cold and kind of emotionless."

Naruto slightly blushed. "Really? Do I seem like that to people?" He hit his cheeks. "I don't want to!"

Sai laughed. "Maybe just to me. But I also think you're really cute when you look like that."

Naruto blushed again. Having someone that looked like Sasuke say that made him feel strange. "Th-thanks?" Naruto didn't want to feel awkward though with Sai even if he was bi or whatever.

Sai laughed again. "I'll try hard in my role as well. Natsuhiro's supposed to be a little more...cheery I think. I think I can pull it off with practice, but you better help me cause I think your cheeriness will be good motivation."

Laughing, Naruto nodded. "Alright, cool. It's a deal. We'll go through this with cooperation and hard work!" They reached outside the school now near the gates.

"So, why don't we start by getting to know each other more though? Co-actors can't act well without good bonds." Sai said, and gestured towards his motorcycle. "Want a ride and grab something to eat?"

"Ah!" Naruto forgot that he was supposed to text Sasuke. He was about to reject the offer but was interrupted.

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Sai looked towards the gate and saw Sasuke there, leaning against his car and his arms crossed. He didn't look that happy.

"Sasuke.." Naruto murmured. Sai looked at the Uchiha and then at Naruto. He got the picture.

"Hm. Seems like you had plans huh?" Sai stated. "Alright. Next time then." He looked back at Naruto. "It's a date alright?"

"Yeah ok...wait huh? A date?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised.

Sai saluted and walked away with a grin, thinking, "This is gonna get more and more interesting."

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and his car. "Sorry Sasuke. I forgot to text you and I-"

"Just get in." Sasuke ordered and opened his car door to gesture Naruto to quickly get in. He didn't want too many people to see in order to prevent suspicions from being raised.

Naruto nodded and got in, feeling a little happy that Sasuke opened the door for him. "I have to stop thinking like this." He thought.

Sasuke started driving. There was a moment of silence, but Sasuke broke it.

"You got a part?" He asked, not looking away, even though he knew the answer.

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised he asked. "Um...yeah. I did."

Sasuke already knew he did, but didn't say. "Why were you with him?"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"That faggot Sai."

Naruto glared at him. "Stop it. You don't even know him."

"I know that he likes guys and he's playing the lead with you. He's a flirt so he's sure to hit on you."

"That's ridiculous! You're ridiculous! And how did you know he's playing the lead with me?" Naruto asked curious.

"I just do." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto slowly put the pieces together and thought, "Maybe he came to watch me in the auditorium." He slightly smiled, knowing it might not be true, but he just couldn't help but keep thinking that.

"Anyways, don't be alone with him." Sasuke ordered.

"What? We have to practice a lot. We're co-actors!" Naruto cried out.

"You can practice with others around you."

"Well he says he wants to try and bond together so we can get closer and-"

BAM

Sasuke stopped the car very abruptly, making them move forward. "Wah!" Naruto cried out, feeling his body being thrust forward. "What happened?!" He yelled.

"Bond? Get closer?" Sasuke glared at Naruto thinking murderous thoughts about Sai. "How can you be such an idiot? He's obviously trying to make a pass at you and you don't even know!" Sasuke yelled.

"He is not! You don't even know him Sasuke! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Shit!" Sasuke muttered and continued driving faster towards Naruto's apartment. "Damn it." He knew that if he started to fuck Naruto now, he wasn't going to stop for many, many rounds out of his anger. He also knew that Naruto wasn't in the condition with his ass to take that much in right now, so he tried his utmost hardest, hardest, to restrain.

He stopped in front of Naruto's apartment and unlocked the doors. "Out." He muttered.

Naruto stepped out and was surprised when Sasuke stayed in. "Um...are you not coming inside?" He asked through the window.

"No. I'm busy." Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto frowned. "So...you're leaving?"

"Damn it yes! If I stay I'm just going to fuck you until at least 5 rounds are over. You and your weak ass can't take it right now so just get fucking inside and stay there." Sasuke shut the window.

Naruto blushed and felt his heart beating faster and faster. Although Sasuke's words lacked any tact, he knew, he just knew that this was Sasuke's way of showing he slightly cared. Plus seeing the way that Sasuke himself looked so sexually frustrated made him not only happy but aroused.

Before Sasuke could drive away, Naruto got over his shock and stood in front of his car.

Sasuke scowled. He opened the door and slammed it shut. "What the hell dobe! Move!" His eyes widened though when Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips towards his own.

His will to restrain was immediately eradicated and he plunged his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth, gulping it up.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered after they separated, panting from lack of air.

"I..." Naruto looked down blushing. "I'm ok. I... can take it." He muttered quietly.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and cursed before grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him towards his apartment door. "You asked for it."

Naruto opened the door and was once again immediately slammed onto the wall, the door closing quicker than it opened and getting locked unnoticed.

The two boys let out their lust and desire towards each other.

One...two...three..more rounds they went. Although Naruto knew that his ass would hurt like hell tomorrow, at the present moment he seemed to not care. The pleasure overtook him and Sasuke both.

…

"Hah...hah...hah..." Naruto was panting, totally out of breath, as he laid on his soaked covers. He felt a lot of cum dripping out his ass and lots of drool on his mouth as well from the messy kissing they shared.

Sasuke was tired as well. In two days, they had sex more than 8 times. Was that even possible for the male anatomy?

The two of them lay on the bed together. Naruto felt too tired to lift a finger and they both fell asleep...

…

Sasuke woke up first and saw that it was already midnight. The sex got him so tired that he slept that much.

He got up and saw Naruto was absolutely knocked out. But he couldn't help but admire the way his now cold semen dripped out his toy's hole. He loved seeing his mark inside him.

Sasuke got up and changed. He looked at Naruto again and sighed. He felt a little guilty leaving him there like that, cold and naked, but he knew that he couldn't show too much affection towards him. The dobe might get wrong ideas.

However, he couldn't help just stare at Naruto's sleeping face. Suddenly, he got a text before he left the apartment from Sakura, asking him to come over to her house since she got into a fight with her parents. He sighed and went over, but not before staring at Naruto again and scolding himself. "Fuck me." He thought, and left Naruto alone.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed and let me know how you liked it! ~Ayaaa**


	6. How Fucking Sweet

**Hey! Chapter 6 is here! Has more of Gaara and Sai's role. Enjoy:)**

...

RIIINGGGGGGG

As Sasuke walked down the halls towards his first class, he passed by Naruto's locker and saw that he wasn't there. He had a feeling he wouldn't be.

"Hm...Must still be sleeping right now I bet." He thought, and couldn't help but feel more and more guilty knowing he left Naruto naked, cold cum dripping out his cold ass, and laying on soaked, cold blankets.

"Damn... maybe I'll leave school early today to check up on him." He thought, although he knew the idea was ridiculous considering he wasn't supposed to care so much about the blonde.

…

During lunch time, Sai looked around the cafeteria for a certain blonde haired Uzumaki. "Hm... I could have sworn he has lunch this period."

He saw familiar faces that he knew always hangs out with Naruto a lot.

Walking over to that table, he did also see Uchiha Sasuke, the 'king of the school,' apparently from what he heard. "I admit he's hot, but that attitude of his is not cute at all." Sai thought, and wondered what the Uchiha was doing with Naruto yesterday anyways.

But he didn't bother to act like he saw him and talked to Kiba and Kankuro who were sitting around him. "Hey, you two." He called out, pointing to Kiba and Kankuro.

The two looked up confused as he saw the Sai Shunusuke, who's never even looked at them before, suddenly call out and point to them.

"Uh- watsup?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Need something?" Kankuro added.

Sasuke acted uninterested however he did recognize Sai immediately as the boy who was obviously hitting on Naruto yesterday. He tried not to glare too much, but Sai knew that he was anyways.

"Yeah. Uh- you guys know Naruto Uzumaki right?" Sai asked, ignoring Sasuke's daggers.

"Naruto? What about him?" Kankuro asked. Sasuke's attention fully turned to them now.

"Do you guys know where he might be right now? I gotta ask him something and plan some important things with him for the play." Sai put up his innocent smile which surprised some guys on the table who heard that he was very smug.

Sasuke however thought that smile looked fake.

"Naruto? He's actually not here today. I didn't see him in PE or anywhere." Kankuro answered.

"Me neither. He wasn't in any of his classes today or near his locker. He probably got sick or something." Kiba replied.

"Oh? Sick?" Sai then looked towards Sasuke. "Know where he might be?"

Sasuke looked up at him, wondering why he was suddenly asking him. "Why would I?"

"Well I assume that you saw him last since yesterday you two seemed to have gone somewhere after school." Sai replied, not knowing his words were not meant to be said out loud.

Kankuro lifted a brow. "I didn't know you guys hung out." Kankuro stated.

"We don't. We didn't." Sasuke said in a low voice. "I had something to ask him quickly. That's all." He lied, glaring up at Sai. "But what exactly is your business with him right now?" His voice gave away the hint that he was indeed angry and hateful towards Sai.

"Damn it." Sasuke thought, knowing he was being too obvious. He quickly looked down. "Never mind. I don't know where he is." He hastily said and got up, walking away.

"Hm. I see." Sai watched as he walked away. "Well thanks anyways guys. You were a lot of help. Do any of you guys know by any chance where Naruto lives though? We're getting our official scripts for the play and I wanted to give it to him today since he won't be able to get it himself."

"Oh." Kiba wasn't sure if he should exactly give Sai Naruto's address, but seeing Sai's innocent and sincere smile, he decided the dude was just trying to be thoughtful. "Yeah. I have it. I'll give it to you. Also, you mind giving him some homework for me? He missed classes so he got some to catch up to."

"Nope. I don't mind at all." Sai smiled. "Thanks for your help."

"No prob." Kiba said, giving him Naruto's address and some worksheets.

Kankuro, being an expert in gays, knew very well that Sai was indeed gay and seemed greatly interested in the blonde. He also got the feeling that Sasuke did not like Sai at all... was it because they look alike? Kankuro knew that probably wasn't the reason.

"I really wonder what the heck's going on with these two." Kankuro thought, wondering what exactly is the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke.

…

DING DONG

Sai rang the doorbell and knocked a few times on Naruto's door. When no one answered, he tried again and again.

"Hm..." He wondered...

Reaching the door knob and turning it, he saw that the door was open. "It's already open eh? Hm..." he stepped inside. "Sorry for intruding." He called out.

"No one here?" He muttered. He lifted a brow as he saw the place was pretty messy. There were clothes here and there, including...some boxers. It looked like they were spread evenly down the hall into a certain room.

Walking towards that room, he opened the door slowly and was very, very shocked and almost dropped the script and worksheets. He quickly set them aside and ran towards the bed.

"Naruto?!" He yelled, surprised by the sight.

The blonde was laying in the bed, cuddled into fetal position. There were no blankets to cover him since the covers were very wet, Sai observed. He also saw that there was...indeed some liquid coming out Naruto's ass. Probably semen.

Naruto's face looked really pale, probably from being exposed to the cold for too long. The window was even open slightly, letting in more cold from outside.

"Naruto? Oi! You okay? Naruto?!" Sai wondered if he should call the police. He decided to wait a little while before doing so.

"Nn...cold...so cold..." Naruto murmured, and Sai saw he was shivering.

"Damn it..." Sai quickly took off his jacket and wrapped Naruto with it. "Hold on." He then carried Naruto up in his arms bridal style and carried him to the living room, setting him on the couch which wasn't as cold as the bed.

He looked around the apartment everywhere in the cabinets and tried to search for some blankets. When he finally found some, he covered Naruto with them very tightly.

Then, he tried to find the bathroom and ran in.

"Ouch!" He immediately stopped when he felt something hurt his feet. He looked down and saw that he stepped on some small pieces of glass, which he saw was from the broken mirror. "Glass?" He ignored his bleeding foot and stepped over it towards the bathtub. He started filling it with very warm, warm water and headed out again.

Seeing Naruto was in the blankets, looking a little warmer, Sai sighed in relief. "What the fuck happened." He thought, and couldn't help but think that Naruto was raped. "Mirror broken, cum dripping out his ass... He was probably raped." Sai thought and felt pity for the blonde.

Sai wondered what else he should do. He saw Naruto's phone on the living room floor near a pair of pants. "Hm." He picked it up and wondered if he should call one of Naruto's close friends.

"Gaara." He knew that Gaara didn't smile with anyone except Naruto. He's talked to Gaara a few times and actually liked the dude, but Gaara seem to be indifferent with him. He also heard that the two were almost best friends.

 _Ring...ring..._

"Hello?" Gaara answered, seeing it was Naruto's phone. "Naruto?"

"No. It's not. It's actually Sai. Um... Naruto's actually really sick right now. I found him here on the bed cold and he seemed to have been raped or something and..."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Sai lifted a brow and wondered who'd be here right now. He opened the door and was surprised to see Gaara standing there, his phone in his ear and his green eyes looking up at him. "Gaara? What are you-"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gaara said, and quickly stepped inside. "I saw Naruto wasn't at school and came to check up on him."

"Me too. And I needed to give him something. But I came and saw him on the bed looking pale and sick. I have a feeling he was raped. There was glass on the bathroom floor and semen everywhere so-"

"He probably wasn't raped." Gaara interrupted. "The glass was from a previous situation and yesterday... he was probably with _him_."

"Him?" Sai repeated confused. "Who's him?"

Gaara didn't answer but continued to check on Naruto. "I hear water running."

"Oh yeah! The bathtub!" Sai quickly ran towards the bathroom and turned the water off. "I filled it with some hot water since he was so cold!" Sai yelled from there. He turned around and saw Gaara coming in with Naruto in his arms.

"Move." Gaara said, and Sai nodded, getting out of the way. Gaara slowly and gently set Naruto in the water.

"Mm..." Naruto winced as he felt the warm water suddenly surround his cold body.

Sai watched the way Gaara treated Naruto like he was so fragile and valuable. "Hm...best friends indeed." He thought.

Gaara scooped some water and put some over Naruto's head and shoulders.

"G...Gaara?" Naruto was slowly recovering and opened his eyes completely. "Gaara? What are you doing here? Wait...what time is it?" He suddenly looked around and saw he was in his bathroom.

"Sai?!" Naruto gasped, even more surprised. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" Naruto winced a little as he felt more pain on his ass.

"Damn it...That fucking bastard..." Gaara muttered as he watched Naruto wince in pain.

"Gaara..." Naruto murmured. "It's not his fault so don't go and start a fight. I...I asked for it."

Gaara frowned. "You asked for this? Asked to be in pain and left alone like this?" Gaara scolded. "Asked for this my ass."

"I did. I mean...well not exactly that but I knew the consequences. I knew it was going to end up like this..." Although Naruto said those words, the pain was still great in his heart.

Sai listened to their conversation and wondered who the missing person in this scene was.

…

Sasuke decided to skip 5th and 6th period to go check up on Naruto after all.

"Hey Uchiha- where you going?" Kankuro asked, seeing that Sasuke was going the wrong way towards his class.

"I'm leaving early. Got some things to take care of." Sasuke replied.

Kankuro hesitated for a while before saying, "Checking up on Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes widened for just a second but glaring at Kankuro. "No. It's none of your business what I'm doing."

Kankuro just smirked. "Hmph... you're really stubborn. I feel like I got some of it figured out yet I don't." Kankuro sighed as Sasuke just lifted a brow at him. "You don't have to. My little brother already went to check up on him. Plus, I'm sure Sai did too since he asked for Naruto's address during lunch-"

"What?!" Sasuke yelled. He slammed the locker next to him and started running out the exit faster than he's ever ran.

Kankuro was a little surprised but kind of expected that reaction. He looked at the locker Sasuke just slammed and saw a small dent. "Hm... He really has no shame." He smirked and shook his head.

…

"He shouldn't have left you here like this." Gaara muttered, feeling the anger build up. "He was the one who did this to you yet he didn't take responsibility."

"Who's 'he'? Sai demanded, wanting to know who did this. "Tell me."

Naruto looked up at him, still wondering what he was doing there exactly. "Sai...why are you here?"

Sai sighed. "I came here to drop of the script and some homework."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sai walked up to him and leaned down next to Naruto who was sitting in the warm bath. "Please, Naruto, tell me. Who was it?"

…

Sasuke drove probably a little, no, a lot over the speed limit. But he didn't particularly notice...or care.

"Damn..." He suddenly felt a heavy feeling in his heart knowing that this was his fault as well. "If I didn't leave the dobe like that..." He sighed. "Shit." He tried to shake away the guiltiness and sped up a little more.

Finally, he got to the apartment which wasn't that far from the school and parked quickly. He got out, slamming the door shut, and ran towards Naruto's apartment.

As he reached the door, he turned the knob first and was right in thinking it would be open already. He decided to not rush in and start yelling or being violent, even though he felt like it. Instead, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside, seeing there was no one inside the living room or kitchen.

"Where are they?" He thought curiously, and walked more into the small apartment area. He went into Naruto's room and saw the sheets were still crumpled and wet.

Frowning, Sasuke heard the water in Naruto's bathroom on and saw the door slightly open. Looking through, he felt a strange pang in his heart as he saw the scene before him.

"Damn… you're so cold." Sai murmured, pouring warm water over Naruto's bare shoulders and back. "I'm glad we left school early to check on you."

Gaara bit his lip, drawing blood. He felt guilty for some reason and felt terrible seeing his friend like this. "Gaara! Stop." Naruto commanded, reaching out his hand to wipe the blood off Gaara's injured lips. "Stop… it's not your fault. I don't want you to think it is or else… or else I'll feel even more in pain than I'm already in."

"But you are in pain. That's the point Naruto. I should have stopped your relationship with that bastard a long time ago. I'm your best friend… and you…" Gaara leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder. "You're the only one I trust in this world."

Sai watched the two best friends and thought it was strange seeing Gaara like this. The guy always seemed so tough and unemotional at school, but in reality he was just scared. He had this sudden urge, this sudden desire to make the red head not scared anymore. To make him feel secure, happy, unafraid.

"Gaara… you're one of the most important people in my life… and I will never, ever think you caused me any pain or harm. I love you and I'll never leave you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara. "You treat me the best… you give me kindness. I….I can't live without you."

He felt a pain…. a sharp….pain. It felt strange, and he never felt it before. But all he could do was cover the pain with iron and step in to show himself.

"How fucking sweet." His cold voice made shivers go down Naruto's spine.

"You bastard." Gaara murmured as he got up and was about to plunge his fist into the black haired man's face. Naruto grabbed his arm fast.

"Gaara! Don't do it! Stop, please!" Naruto yelled.

Being stronger, the red-head was able to pull out of his grip and stride towards the bastard. However a barrier was put in between them in the form of Sai.

The man was able to put distance between the two, and a hand against Gaara's chest with enough strength to keep him back. He turned his head towards him, and the two shared a strong, strange look. Black met green, which turned to red as Sai ended up plunging his fist into Sasuke's face.

Naruto gasped, getting up fast but feeling pain on his body, hence going back down. Gaara heard the splash of water and quickly turned towards the blonde to help him out.

Sasuke felt the blood in his mouth and coming out his nose. He felt anger in the form of fire burn in the pit of his stomach, about to come out.

"Why you bastard! I'll fucking-"

"You don't need your face." Sai stated in a monotone voice, staring deep into the man's eyes. "You just need your body right? For basketball. But Naruto…. he needs it all to do what he loves. But you don't care huh?"

For some reason, his words were filling the room with a tense silence. Sai turned towards Naruto and boldly said, "You….could do better." He said simply, and then glanced towards Gaara, who gave him a nod of approval, almost to say he silently accepted him at that moment.

Sasuke stood still, not knowing what to say. The words cut deeper into him than he expected, and he could not stand it. All these people… all their words, making him feel this unexplainable but unbearable sharp pain he could not stand. All because of this one fucking person. This one…

He looked towards Naruto, who was obviously avoiding looking at him at all. He honestly did not know what to do, but he felt that feeling of guilt slowly wash over him. He knew Sai was right, but he could not stand to be wrong here. Especially with these bastards trying to protect what was his… Naruto was not theirs to protect!

"Let me talk to Naruto alone." Sasuke demanded, glaring at Sai and Gaara. He was pissed off that he even had to ask that. This possessive feeling of his was getting worst by the days.

"Over my dead fucking body." Gaara growled, glaring even harder at the black-haired bastard.

"Gaara..Sai." Naruto sighed, and he slowly stood up but not without faltering a bit.

"Naruto!" Gaara was about to reach out for help but Naruto halted him, holding up his hand.

"I'm fine." He said sternly, and looked at Gaara with eyes that made Gaara knew exactly what he was going to say at that moment. "I'm fine. Really." His words basically meant he wanted them to leave.

"No, Naruto. Not this time." Gaara scowled, fighting back this time.

Naruto gave him a smile, one that made Gaara feel more pity than ever before. "Gaara...I...I know what I got myself into. I asked for this." He sighed, wrapping a towel around his body. "You and Sai- leave me and Sasuke to talk."

Gaara stood there, refusing to move until he felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sai there, giving him one of those aesthetic but fake smiles.

"Gaara, Naruto seems like he knows what he's doing, ne? Let's give them time." He gently pulled him away, and Gaara was hesitant at first but felt this demanding aura from the boy that he could not deny.

"Naruto." He looked towards Naruto again, his green eyes sharper than ever. "I swear...if he…"

"I know." Naruto smiled widely, his pearly whites showing through his famous grin. "Thanks Gaara."

The two left Sasuke and Naruto alone in that bathroom, making sure to avoid the glass and leaving the apartment.

…

"Whew. I thought he was going to kill me for sure!" Sai breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling so much pressure from his body lifting up. "Damn… that was just...what the fuck was that man. I knew they had some sort of relationship but shit.."

Gaara stared at the man, surprise that his strong composure inside seemed to have vanished. "Thank you. For punching that bastard."

He turned and started walking away right after.

"Eh? That's all?" Sai walked after him, trying to keep up. "I mean it wasn't just me. You were pretty good too."

Gaara did not reply, going back to the usual quiet mode he was in.

Sai smiled, enjoying seeing the different sides of this man. "You know… I don't think things are going to end between them anytime soon." He sighed. "What do you think?"

Gaara gave him a glance, before looking forward again. "With those two… it's hard to say. Anything is possible. They're more unpredictable than any other pair I've known."

Sai was surprised at the amount of words he said this time, and started laughing. "Unpredictable is right… Looks like some part of my life got more interesting."

...

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I am planning to expand Sai and Gaara's roles too :) ~Aya**


	7. I'm Hungry, Get Lost

**Hey yall! Chapter 7 is here~ lotsa dialogue, long, but progress! enjoy:)**

 **...**

Naruto did not hesitate to step out of the tub, drying himself and grabbing his robe to wear over his still-wet body. He tried his hardest to ignore the throbbing pain in his hips.

Inside, he was more nervous than ever before, but all he could do was act tough and calm because he could not let this Uchiha see him in that vulnerable state again.

"Naruto."

The voice that called his name sent chills down his spine, making him almost lose that composure he tried so hard to keep.

He did not want to make it seem he like he was ignoring Sasuke, but Naruto simply could not deal with too much drama right now. He walked towards his bedroom, wondering if he should change and maybe then talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt like he was being ignored, but at the same time he could tell the blonde was really tired. He didn't know if he should just come back later, but being his impatient self, he really did not want to wait any longer. He didn't even know what to say to him. He just did not want to wait.

"Naruto." He repeated, about to suggest maybe they should talk another time.

"I'm hungry."

There was a silence in the room for a while, as Sasuke tried to take in what he just said. Finally, he replied, "Uh… what?" Great reply, Sasuke though, feeling a bit stupid at the moment.

Putting on some jeans and a sweater, Naruto turned towards him. "I said I'm hungry. I barely ate yesterday and nothing today."

Sasuke still did not fully understand what he was trying to say, but had a feeling he was subtly suggesting they should eat out…?

"Yeah I guess you must be." He muttered, again thinking that was a stupid reply.

Naruto sighed, seeing this was not getting anywhere. "He could be dense sometimes too I guess." Naruto thought in his head, wanting to chuckle at the idea but held back.

"Let's go eat. You drive." Naruto grabbed his keys and started heading towards the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute." Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could open the door.

Naruto looked up at him, not glaring but just staring. "I think you owe me this much, eh?"

Lifting a brow, Sasuke was about to retort saying he did not think he owed him anything.

Pointing towards the bathroom, Naruto gave a small grin. "You did break my mirror after all."

Almost blushing, almost, Sasuke let his arm go and looked down. "Yeah… you're right. Yeah." He was wondering why he sounded so stupid today in his replies. "Let's go then. Hurry up." He stepped out fast, not giving the blonde another look.

Naruto grinned behind him, shaking his head and locking his door.

The car ride was.. awkward. Silence filled the drive as Naruto looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. He felt like he hasn't been out in a while.

Sasuke glanced towards him, and saw a large bite mark on the blonde's slender neck. He quickly looked ahead, once again, almost blushing but sighed instead.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked, realizing he was just driving towards the main street.

Thinking for a second, Naruto was still quick to reply. "Ichiraku's Ramen. It's on-"

"I know where." Sasuke muttered, making a right turn at the light, surprising the blonde who lifted a brow.

"You've been there?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Why? Think I'm too 'cool' and 'rich' for a place like that?" He smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto did not tell him that's exactly what he thought but scoffed. "Just didn't think you'd like ramen."

"Stupid reason." Sasuke replied.

Scoffing again, Naruto could not help but think this was definitely a weird situation. This was the first time they were even eating out together, and this was pretty close to a real conversation they've had that did not involve Sasuke being threatening, jealous, or complaining about his girlfriend.

Still, he did not let it to him. He needed to learn his lesson eventually after all, right?

They arrived at the restaurant, and Naruto was glad to see it was not too crowded. He felt his stomach growling, the hunger really kicking in now.

"Oi Uncle! Your number one customer is here!" Naruto exclaimed as he barged in, almost like the place was his own.

Sasuke followed behind as Naruto started having a conversation with the old man, who he presumed was the owner of the store. They were talking normally, Naruto laughing at something he said and the old man hitting him playfully on the head.

He wasn't jealous….okay maybe a little, but more annoyed this time. He really did not understand how the blonde let his guard down so easily around others except him. "Hn.. You totally understand why." Sasuke thought to himself as he sat on an available table.

Naruto joined him a couple minutes later, still slightly smiling from the conversation he just had.

"You know him well, I see?" Sasuke muttered, looking at the menu.

"Yeah. I've been coming here since I was a kid. Uncle always makes the best ramen, no doubt!" Naruto replied, not even bothering with the menu since he pretty much had everything on there by now.

They ordered their food, and while they waited, Sasuke decided it was probably time to finally talk about the incident. Although he really did not know what to say.

"So, you let Sai come over to your house that easily or something?" No, this is not what he wanted to say directly. But he honestly did not know how else to approach it.

Naruto sighed. "You're not stupid. You know what the situation was." He sounded almost angry. "I don't even know how he found out where I lived." Sasuke did, but he didn't bother to say. "Regardless, I'm glad he did."

Sasuke scowled, getting annoyed again. "You barely know him. Stop letting your defenses down around him just because he helped you this one time." He was brimming with jealousy again. "And that Gaara- he's always there. I mean what kind of fucking friends are just-"

"Hey." Naruto glared at him. "No. You don't get to have any opinions on Gaara."

Sasuke was taken aback, but stood his ground. "You always talk back so easily when it's about him. I don't like it."

Naruto sighed but kept glaring. "He's my best friend. He has always been there for me, and has never wronged me- ever. So you do not have the right to ever talk shit about him in front of me."

That was enough. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin firmly. "What kind of relationship do you have with him exactly then huh? You guys can fuck, jack each other off, make out, and still call each other best friends?" He glared at him, his grip tightening. "Even when I tell you that you're not allowed to do any of that stuff with anyone else but me?"

"Eh- excuse me. Here's your food." The waitress felt like she disrupted something, and quickly set the bowls down as the two boys said their thanks.

Naruto grabbed his chopsticks fast, and separated them by slamming the end towards the table and ripping them apart. Sasuke lifted a brow, wondering if he always did that.

The blonde started practically gulping down the ramen. "Does he even chew?" Sasuke wondered.

"Anyways, just don't talk shit about Gaara. We have the relationship we have, and quite honestly," Naruto looked up at him as he gulped down some soup. "I do not see why you have the right to be so bothered anyways."

Sasuke lifted a brow, wondering where this newfound attitude was coming from. Why was the blonde questioning his possessive nature so seriously now?

"Hey… you're seriously becoming annoying with your defiance. I'm not liking it one bit." Sasuke scowled, really wanting to set the blonde in his place.

Naruto shrugged. "Does it matter? We both know what will happen anyways. You're gonna fuck me- probably a lot. You'll continue to think you own me, then fuck your pink-haired girlfriend and treat me like shit."

The words once again snapped at Sasuke hard, and he seriously was starting to hate this feeling even more.

But all he could was reply harshly. "That's right. Because you belong to me. I marked you as my own. You know that so why don't you be that quiet little pet I signed up for and continue doing as I say- which includes not fucking with other guys."

Naruto did not know how to reply this time, knowing whatever he said would just get thrown back at him with these possessive, arrogant words. He saw Sasuke did not even touch his food yet though.

"You're not eating?"

"Hn."

"If you didn't want to come eat you should have just let me know." Naruto nagged. Wasting food was his pet peeve.

"I'm just waiting." Sasuke snapped back. "It needs to cool down. It's fucking hot right now."

Naruto stared at him, open mouthed and ramen about to fall out of his mouth. He then started laughing, not too hard but enough to startle the black-haired Uchiha.

"Wow. Did not think you were the type who hated hot foods."

"Shut up." Sasuke wondered why this was turning like this. He did not mean for this conversation to be anything near…. normal.

But it took that turn, and he did not necessarily hate it. It was just different, strange. And he was the type who hated foreign feelings usually, obviously.

The two finished eating, mostly in silence. Naruto felt he pushed his luck too much with this semi-normal conversation and did not want to mess up this streak.

As they stepped out, Naruto turned towards Sasuke, stretching his arms out towards the sky. "See you."

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed his arm fast, before Naruto could take even another step. "What are you saying? I drove you here, I'll drive you back." He ordered.

"Nah. I haven't been out all day and night and I'd like to just get some fresh air." Sasuke's grip did not cease.

"No. I'll drive you."

Naruto lifted a brow at his persistency. "Do you really want to? This has been awkward enough, hasn't it? For you?" His bluntness surprised even himself, wondering why he didn't seem as shy. Maybe it was being out in the daylight making him feel more prone to say what he wanted to.

Sasuke scowled. "You wanted to eat out. Baka. Regardless, I'll drive you so get in the car."

"Sasuke- I said I'm fine. Don't-" Naruto was surprised at the sudden glare he was given by the dark-eyed Uchiha.

"Were you faking it when your body was hurting or something?" Sasuke knew he shouldn't have given two shits about whether his body was hurting or not, but maybe the guilt from before was still there. "If you weren't faking it, then get in the fucking car."

He dragged the blonde towards the passenger side and opened the door, practically throwing him in.

Naruto was surprised, realizing maybe the forcefulness was just his kindness slightly showing through. He didn't fight this time, and got in quietly. "His pet I am, aren't I?" He thought to himself, shaking his head as Sasuke made his way to the driver's seat.

The ride back to Naruto's place was once again filled with an awkward silence. By the time they reached his place, they exchanged no words and sat in the car for a bit.

"Are you…" Naruto looked towards him, as Sasuke almost flinched at the sudden words coming after the long moment of silence. "Coming in?" He knew there was a catch to Sasuke's 'kindness'- usually one that involved sex, of course.

Sasuke sighed. "What do you think?"

Naruto shrugged. "I honestly don't know. You drove me all the way here right? I'm guessing you want something out of it, or what was the point?"

He received a hard, sharp glare. This bastard. Sasuke was pissed off, but all he could do was reply harshly again. "Yeah. True. I want to fuck the shit out of you right now, especially with your attitude lately." He looked away, starting his car again. "But your friends tired the shit out of me, and I'm going to be late for practice. So get out."

Realizing it was about time for practice, Naruto sighed again. "Suit yourself."

He stepped out without another word, and watched the angry Uchiha drive away with no regards to speed limits, as usual. He sighed, shaking his head. "You seriously confuse me sometimes, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, that was awkward wasn't it?"

Naruto's head jerked towards the direction of the voice, and was surprised. "Sai?" Walking towards him, he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you left with Gaara?"

Sai smiled, happy to see he was walking without faltering. "Yeah. I did, but I came back because I forgot to explain the scripts to you, which is the original reason I came here for anyways. I think I dropped them somewhere in your apartment when I saw you on your bed like that." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I seriously thought you got raped."

Naruto blushed, looking down sheepishly. "Nah.. but I'm sure it looked like that, huh?" He got his keys out. "Thanks for doing that for me, by the way. You stuck up for me and everything and you barely know me."

"I know enough now, huh?" Sai teased, adding a "Sorry for intruding." As he entered the blonde's humble apartment.

"Yeah… about all that… if you can just… keep it a secret?" Naruto looked towards him, but he knew the man would most likely not say anything.

"Oh really? Because here I was, thinking of telling the whole school as soon as the next Konoha newspaper came out." Sai sarcastically replied. "School Jock, Uchiha Sasuke, fucks and leaves school actor, Uzumaki Naruto, to freeze to death."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah… explicit much?"

"What I saw was as explicit as it could get." Sai picked up the scripts he dropped, and helped himself towards the couch. "So… mind explaining, maybe? Won't ask for the raw details but it'd be nice to know how my partner got into this mess."

Sighing again, Naruto walked towards his kitchen. "I'll make some tea." Sai nodded, before Naruto continued. "Long story but… he basically uses me for sex. And he's one possessive bastard, as you can tell. So he tends to get very…"

"Violent?"

"No. He's not that violent. He's never hit me- he loves to bite and leave hickeys all over me. But that's just part of his possessive nature. Other than that, he's never hit me or anything. He won't hesitate to hit ones that hit on me though." He laughed. "To be honest, I just don't get him."

"Yeah. Me neither." Sai muttered. "But even more, I don't get you. Why are you putting up with this? You don't have to, you know? He's definitely not level-headed but I think he's smart enough to not force you into this if you absolutely do not want it."

Naruto got out two cups as he boiled the water. "I ask myself that everyday." He murmured, almost too quietly that Sai had to strain to hear. "But… I can't help it."

He didn't want to believe it, but Sai knew. "You love him." He stated, not asking. "You love that bastard, eh?"

Sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned at Sai. "Yeah… pathetic huh? I know he's not worth it, but still. I guess just being able to be embraced by him was enough for me."

"Was?" Sai lifted a brow. "Now….now what?"

"Now…" Naruto poured the tea in and walked towards Sai. "Now.. I really don't know anymore. I guess I'm just…" He held the cup of tea in his hand, feeling the warmth run through his fingers. "It's getting colder."

Sai knew he wasn't talking about the tea. "Yeah. It was bound to from the start."

Naruto chuckled. "I know. It's stupid, but I just can't stop. I want to believe this is enough but.."

"You know, Naruto. You could seriously do better."

Naruto laughed, grinning up at him. "With you?"

Sai smiled back, genuine this time. "I wish. But I don't know if I'm willing to die for you just yet." He laughed. "But Gaara? He totally seems like he would. What's wrong with him?"

Sighing, Naruto took a sip of his tea. "Gaara's my best friend." That's all he could say usually.

Sai looked towards him. "But?"

"He's my best friend." Naruto repeated. "I can't… I won't lose that. Ever. He's the only one I've ever been vulnerable in front of. The only one I can trust completely. Because he's always been there for me." Naruto knew this was true, but at the same time he knew it wasn't the best explanation.

"Did you ever think about it? You two, together?"

"Of course I did. He gives me a warmth that I love, but…" Naruto did not know what else to add.

"Not the kind you need?"

Naruto laughed, leaning back in his couch. "Why the fuck do you know all this?"

"I'm planning to be a psychologist, if this whole acting thing doesn't work out." Sai chuckled. "It's interesting… these human relations and what it does to us."

"Interesting? More like confusing as hell." Naruto groaned, leaning back in frustration.

Sai laughed, and picked up the scripts. "Thankfully practice doesn't start until next week, but I think it'd be good if we got a head start on these lines. If you're up for it?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Naruto grinned, excited for this. "Okay." He picked up the scripts, and read over his the first act.

…

Sasuke's mind was just not in practice today. He was irritated, and his face was starting to swell from the punch.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Asuma-sensei called him over after his third missed shot. "You okay? You don't seem to be focused today."

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped, but realized his mistake. "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm okay."

Asuma, seeing the injuries on his face, sighed. "Alright." He blew his whistle. "That's enough for today. Everyone go home, get rest, and get your butts ready for the next game. I don't expect anything less than your all."

Sasuke grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat. Neji walked besides him towards the locker rooms.

"Got beat up?" He asked, wondering about his bruise.

Usually, he wouldn't bother answering. But Neji was one of his closer friends… or maybe not. Sasuke did not know really what deemed a close friend or not but they were to others, and he preferred Neji's quiet nature as opposed to the other guys' loud ones.

"Barely. Just a punch. But damn it was a fucking hard one."

Neji didn't question further, which Sasuke appreciated.

Kiba, of course, had to be loud about it. "Yo- Sasuke. You totally look like you got beat up. Did you hit on someone's girl or something?"'

Sasuke scowled, muttering, "Shut it. None of your business."

Kankurou noticed the remarks, lifting a brow. "Hm… Looks like a lot went on at Naruto's." He figured, knowing the Uchiha went to the blonde's house. "Wonder if it was my brother." He smirked, liking that his brother had some balls.

Sasuke went up to him quietly, leaning against the locker next to his. "I need to talk to you."

Lifting a brow, Kankurou wondered what this was about. "Me?" He asked, confused. "I won't tell anyone about yesterday so-"

"No." Sasuke scowled. "It's about your brother."

Smirking, Kankurou chuckled. "Did he really punch you?"

"What kind of relationship does Gaara and Naruto have?" Sasuke did not want to beat around the bush.

Surprised at this sudden question, Kankurou put on his shirt, stuffing his jersey in the locker. "Hm..." He wondered how he should answer. "Those two… they're best friends."

Scowling again, Sasuke felt frustration. That was the answer everyone kept giving, and it wasn't making him happy at all. "I know that. That's all though? They never dated or anything?"

"You know." Kankurou slammed his locker shut, feeling at this point he needed to say something. "I don't really understand what your deal is. Why do you care so much? What is Naruto to you?"

His response was a slam on his locker. "Just answer the fucking question, Sabaku."

Not feeling the need to get into a fight, Kankurou sighed and sat down on the locker room's bench. "They're best friends. I know they might seem abnormally close but that's all they are. They're practically brothers. Inseparable."

Sasuke sighed, leaning back on the lockers in front of him. "That's all?"

"You don't really know much about Naruto, do you?" Kankurou looked up at him.

"Why should I?" Sasuke snapped back, but was surprised at his question.

"Because, maybe you'll understand their relationship better." Kankurou replied, ignoring his anger. "By the way, Gaara's my half-brother. Before he came into my family, he went through a lot of shit. And I know Naruto did too."

"Naruto?" Sasuke's head jerked up, curious to what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, Uchiha, they both went through a lot, and that might be why they're so close."

"How the fuck do you know what Naruto went through?" Sasuke scowled.

"Because I'm his best friend's brother. And," Kankurou stood up tall against the raven-haired jerk. "I pay attention." He said in a low voice, implying the opposite of Sasuke's.

Sasuke glared back, but didn't bother asking more. He turned around with a "Hn," and strode out the locker room.

Going inside his car, he slammed his fast to his wheel. "Why the fuck does he know...why the fuck…" He muttered, feeling frustration. "Why the fuck do I care?" He sighed, realizing he was just letting this get to him too much. "The blonde is mine- I do what I want to him, and I don't need to know more than that."

He knew this…. he thought he convinced himself of this long ago. He was not supposed to care, not supposed to give two fucks about the blonde's background. Even though he thought like this, and started driving thinking like this, he found himself in front of the same blonde's apartment again.

"Seriously, Sasuke?" He muttered to himself, stepping out. He did not know why he was here, but I guess a good reason would be because he was frustrated and horny? Right.

He lifted a brow when he heard voices from the blonde's apartment. "Thanks, Sai. You really did a lot for me today. With the script and everything else."

"Of course. We're co-actors, and friends now. Right?" Sai smiled as he stepped out in front of his doorway. "Hey… let me know if you need anything alright? I might not be Gaara but I'm still pretty reliable."

Laughing, Naruto nodded. "I gotcha. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He waved bye, closing his door.

As Sai walked towards his car, he felt himself pushed against the wall by strong hands. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Angry at the punch? Didn't think it would hit that hard." He said calmly, staring at the Uchiha in front of him.

"Why were you at his house?" Sasuke growled, seriously getting annoyed at this bastard.

Grabbing his hand, Sai pushed it off him and straightened his jacket. "We're co-actors. We had to practice." He glared at him. "He's also my friend now too- can you say the same, Uchiha?"

Sasuke so badly wanted to punch him, but tried hard to hold back and keep his pride. "Hm." He stepped back, smirking. "Friends? No. But he belongs to me."

"Just leave him alone already." Sai sighed. "You're not good enough for him, and I'm pretty sure you know it."

"What did you say, bastard?" Sasuke scowled, thinking he wouldn't hold himself back after all.

"Did you even apologize properly for what you did? You left him in that condition, and I bet the only reason you came back was just to make sure he wasn't with some other fucking guy, right?" Sai snapped, annoyed at this bastard.

"You don't know shit." Sasuke growled. He started walking off. "Naruto belongs to me. He knows it, and I'll do whatever I want with and to him. So you just…" He glared at him, one more time. "Get lost."

Sai sighed, shaking his head and laughing at the jealous bastard. "Man… he seriously needs to realize his own feelings, huh? Good luck with that, Naruto."

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed:) next chapter shall come soon~ Aya**


	8. It's Just Sex

**Chapter 8 is here! Has lotsa smut, and Itachi is finally here although minor for now. Enjoy!**

...

Naruto was gathering his sheets, wanting to wash them. He put them in the wash, and proceeded to his bathroom, where he knew he'd have to pick up that glass sooner or later.

Looking at it, he sighed, shaking his head. "That guy seriously has such a bad temper." He laughed to himself at the ridiculous nature of this Uchiha.

He grabbed a bag and hoped using his hands would be safe since he did not have broom and scooper.

Starting with the big pieces, he bent down, feeling that tingling sensation in his ass a bit. But at least it didn't hurt as much. He started picking up the pieces and putting them in the bag.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Shit!" Naruto was surprised by the sudden knock on his door, and accidentally cut himself on the glass while dropping it abruptly. He saw a cut on his finger, although not big but definitely one to at least wash off and take care of. "Coming!" He sucked some blood off, and wondered who it was. "Did Sai forget something?"

He opened the door, and was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke there, once again.

Sasuke's frowned, seeing the blood on Naruto's hand. "What the fuck, dobe!" He grabbed his hand, pulling him to the kitchen. "Why are you fucking bleeding?" He yelled.

Naruto was surprised at his sudden action, as Sasuke turned the faucet on to wash it off. "Did Sai do this? What happened?" He scowled.

"Um… Sasuke… what are you doing?" Naruto muttered, and suddenly Sasuke realized he was holding his hand under the water, washing it off. He let it go quickly, and stepped back.

"What happened?" He repeated, thinking he was being a bit too affectionate than usual just then. He seriously was not used to this.

Naruto couldn't help but blush, thinking Sasuke showed some affection in that split second. "I just cut myself when picking up the glass."

Scowling again, Sasuke glared at him. "You should be more careful, baka. Cutting yourself like that." Although he knew it was his fault the glass was even there in the first place, he could only find himself reacting like this.

Naruto glared back. "Well you did break it...so..."

"You made me angry." Sasuke snapped back. He sighed, grabbing a towel and handing it to him. "At least it's not that big." He muttered. Naruto lifted a brow, seriously confused by this behavior.

Sasuke went towards the bathroom, shaking his head at the dobe's attempt at cleaning this with a bag and his hands. "You don't have a broom, baka?"

"Stop calling me that." Naruto retorted from the kitchen. "And no, I don't. I usually don't have to clean broken glass, thank you very much." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke would have glared at him if they were in the same room, but instead he bent down and starting picking the glass himself.

"Oi- teme. What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered, ignoring the blonde.

"Hey, stop!" Naruto grabbed his arm. "Your..your hands."

"I'm not as clumsy as you, so just shut up and let me do this."

"No. Your hands. You need them." Sasuke looked up at the blonde, who was blushing and looking down. "For...for basketball. If you got injured, that wouldn't be good right? I mean, you are the captain of the team and nationals are coming up and.."

Naruto was suddenly met with a push against the bathroom wall and lips crashing upon his. His eyes widened, but soon closed. It might have been a day, but he felt like it's been a while.

"Fuck...you're just so fucking…" Sasuke couldn't finish, already stripping the blonde. He felt an erection coming, and knew he couldn't hold back. "Enough with the talking." He muttered. He didn't know what overcame him, but seeing that blonde blushing and...caring like that. It just made him so insane.

"S-Sasuke...wait…" Naruto gasped for air, and lifted his neck as he felt the Uchiha suck and bite it. "We just spent all night doing this… do you really want to…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was being pushed to the floor in his bedroom. "The floor?"

"Your sheets are gone." Sasuke murmured, unzipped his and Naruto's pants, slipping them off easily. He looked up at him, smirking. "You're hard. Do you really not want this? If you don't, I can leave. Maybe. But tell me now."

The lust in his dark, black eyes, was contagious. Naruto felt himself get even harder under that glare, staring into those eyes.

He sighed, leaning back, knowing he lost. "Just do it already." He muttered, positioning himself so the Uchiha could get better access.

Sasuke smirked again, and leaned down, immediately sucking the blonde's long, hard dick. He usually was not one to go down on him, but he felt it necessary right now.

"Ah..Sasuke...Fuck…" Naruto panted, feeling all his control and air exit his body in pleasure. "For someone who thinks they're straight, you're good at this." He couldn't help but tease.

"Shut up." Sasuke swirled his tongue around the tip, before deep throating even further.

"M-Me too, Sasuke..me too." Naruto set the Uchiha on his back, positioning himself in a 69 position so he could suck him off as well. He took the whole length in at once, and heard Sasuke gasp in pleasure.

"F-Fuck…" Sasuke breathed out, and continued doing the same, while inserting a finger into Naruto's lusty hole.

"Mm...ah.." Naruto moaned out as the intrusion found his spot immediately. "He really knows my body…" He thought, trying to suck him off just as well.

Sasuke prepared the hole even further, licking it and sucking him off with skilled tongue work.

"No….stop...don't lick…" Naruto felt himself blushing from the heat and pleasure. "No…"

Sasuke ignored him and continued to prep him. "Lube." He demanded, and Naruto could barely lift his arm to grab some from the drawer next to him. He handed it over to him, as Sasuke opened the cap and drizzled some on his fingers more.

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty, so wanted to lube them up well so it wouldn't hurt as much, knowing it was probably still sore from before.

Sasuke made sure Naruto's sexy hole was prepared, and put some more on his hand while getting on his knees. He rubbed his dick with the lube, and felt himself getting even harder as he saw the blonde on his hands and knees, waiting to be penetrated.

He positioned himself, ready to enter. "Do you want it?" He growled lowly, wanting to hear it. "Do you want it, Naruto?"

"Sasuke- stop teasing!" Naruto snapped, annoyed when he did this.

"Answer me." Sasuke leaned forward, grabbing the blonde's chin and making him face him. "Tell me you want mine. And just mine. Say it." He whispered into his ear, making the blonde shudder.

Naruto looked away quick, blushing even more. "I want it. Give it to me."

"Give what?" Sasuke wanted to hear more.

"Your fucking dick. Just yours… just yours." Naruto hoped that was enough to appease him.

It sure as hell was, as Sasuke plunged inside, thrusting himself into the blonde and grinding a bit for good measure.

"Ah! Sasuke..ah...fuck…" Naruto moaned out in immense pleasure, feeling the penetration reach deep inside him. "T-Too much...this is…" He gasped out, and felt he would cum soon but held back.

Sasuke continued thrusting into him, while grabbing the blonde's dick and rubbing it simultaneously with his hard thrusts. He made the blonde sit up on his knees more, and rubbed his nipples with one hand while jerking him off with the other.

"Sasuke...ah...ah…" Naruto's moans got louder, feeling the immense pleasure just overcome all his senses. "M-more…" He couldn't help it. The Uchiha seriously knew how to please him.

"More what, dobe?"

"D-Don't call me...th..ah!" Naruto felt his spot being hit, and wanted to see his face. He turned around so he could wrap his legs around him while holding his neck. "Teme...ah...Sasuke…"

Their gasps and hard breathing filled the room. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin, pulling it up so they could share a deep, wet kiss that was almost sloppy. As they exchanged fluids, Naruto knew he would cum soon along with Sasuke.

"I'm...cumming...Sasuke…"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied, knowing he was close too.

Naruto crashed his lips onto the other's, and the thrusts became deeper and harder as they were both nearing the climax. "Mmm...mm…" He moaned into the kisses, their pace quickening even more.

Then, it came.

"Ah!" Naruto let his lips go, moaning and screaming in pleasure as he felt himself ejaculate between their chests. Sasuke came almost at the same time, releasing into the blonde's hole which tightened around him.

"Nn…" Sasuke slightly moaned out, and bit the blonde's shoulder in the middle of his intense orgasm.

As their peak died down, they stayed in that position for at least a minute, trying to catch their breaths and soak the after-orgasm bliss.

Naruto lifted himself off, wincing slightly as Sasuke's dick fell out his hole. He felt the cum dripping from his ass, a feeling he was all too familiar with. "We should seriously use condoms." He muttered.

"That's my way of marking you, so no." Sasuke retorted, trying to fully catch his breath.

"You're not a dog." Naruto replied, and grabbed a towel, wiping the semen off his chest and handing one to Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke smirked, watching the boy wipe his ass to get the semen off- his semen, his seed, his mark.

He could feel his dick twitch again, but seriously tried, with all his might, control, restrain and that of the gods to tell his little boy to take it easy. Or else he'd seriously shrivel up his dick in no time.

He realized it was about time he should leave, because he usually did right after they did it. Right? Right.

The Uchiha grabbed his clothes, starting to put them on. He sighed, seeing Naruto try to avoid looking at him, knowing he would leave soon. Naruto knew this was common, this was the pattern, but still… today just felt different from usual.

Sasuke knew the blonde was probably upset, but he didn't know what else to do. He always left, and if he stayed, then what would they do? Another round? He already counted that off his checklist. Eat? They already did that. Sleep? It was too early and he wasn't tired. Talk? Even that, they've done too much for his own comfort.

But something in him made him get up, wrap his arms around Naruto's back, to the blonde's immense shock, and kiss his shoulder. Such a simple act, one that wasn't too sexual, forceful, or hard. It was...compassionate? Who knows.

Naruto tensed up as he did, wondering if they were going for another round. But was surprised at the gentleness. It was...it was weird. It was different. The black-haired man let go of him after a few seconds, and grabbed his keys, heading towards his door.

"Don't be stupid." Was all he could say, hoping that was enough to convey to him to not make decisions that would anger him. He stepped out, without another word or action, and Naruto felt himself once again falling to his knees.

"Shit...wh-what was that…" He always felt like this at the slightest gentle movements by Sasuke, but this time was different. This whole day was different. "Damn… is he really...changing?" He thought, blushing at the thought as he felt his heart thumping hard. "Is he...starting to…" He shook his head, hitting himself. "No. Get a hold of yourself, baka!" Borrowing Sasuke's insulting word. "Stop...Don't get ahead of yourself..don't…" he slumped down further, grabbing his chest. "Don't fall deeper."

But even he himself knew it was too late...he was already in too deep.

…

"Fuck." Sasuke had a huge sigh as he rested his head on his steering wheel. "Damn...what was that..what was...that…" he was so confused as he felt his face heated, and not from the afterglow of the sex. Even his heartbeat was faster than usual, and suddenly the car seemed too small and hot.

"What is happening to you, Uchiha? This is becoming ridiculous. You need to get a hold of yourself." He muttered to himself, feeling frustration at these new feelings of weakness and confusion.

 _Ring Ring Ring.._

He jerked up as his phone started randomly ringing, scaring the shit out of him. He scowled, seeing it was Sakura and was not in the mood to deal with her. But he answered, knowing he'd get crap from her later for not answering. "What?" He said in his cold voice, starting his engine,

"Sasuke-kun, honey. The party at my parent's this weekend- you're coming right? Everyone from the team is invited, and others from the school. It will be a huge rager, for sure. Come! Please!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke tried to think about it despite the million other thoughts in his head. The biggest obstacle was the fact that he wouldn't be able to be with Naruto this weekend then. His head jerked up, thinking, "No… not _be_ with Naruto.. it's _playing_ with my toy." He shook his head. "And my toy can handle that." But could he?

Instead of thinking ridiculous thoughts, he replied, "Yeah. I'll come. Neji's coming right?" He wanted to at least have one non-idiot there with him.

"I believe so. Alright. I'll tell you more plans later. Are you busy tonight? I was thinking about coming over?"

He knew he was too tired from the sex from the past couple days. Or more like… he didn't want to have sex with _her_ at least. "Sorry- got a test tomorrow and really need to study."

"Oh...alright then." Sakura was obviously disappointed, although Sasuke barely noticed. "Alright… see you tomorrow then."

They hung up, and Sasuke started driving. "This weekend, you're going to get your fucking head back in the game, bastard."

When he got home, saying "I'm back." He heard nothing as usual. His parents were both retired and travelling the world in bliss. He currently lived with his brother, who was never home because he was taking care of the family business, a tech company that was pretty successful. One of the reasons Sasuke was popular as well. Statuses really meant everything in this world, annoyingly.

He was surprised to see other shoes though, realizing someone was home after all.

"Aniki?" He called out, wondering if he was really home. He went towards the kitchen, and saw his brother there after all, working on his laptop for some business-related duties, most likely.

"Hn." Itachi muttered, immersed in his work. "Where'd you come from?" He said out, still not stopping his work.

"Somewhere." Sasuke muttered, opening the fridge to grab a beer.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"Seriously?" Sasuke scoffed. "You gave me my first drink, bastard." His relationship with his brother was… strange. They weren't super close, but they were comfortable enough to say anything they wanted. But one thing was, Itachi always acted like such a father figure to him- it was annoying. Sure he was taking over the business and everything, but he was still that brother to him and he was tired of him acting more and more like an adult, and less and less like a brother.

But he'd be damned if he said anything like that to him.

"You were at Uzumaki's?" Itachi said, stopping his work and staring at him with those cold eyes. "Again?"

Sasuke scowled at him. Itachi had a habit of being nosy about every part of his life, including his sexual and love life. And somehow, he found out about his visits to Naruto's house and pretty much concluded the type of relationship they had.

"None of your business, Nii-san." Sasuke glared at him, already annoyed and it has barely been five minutes with him.

"I told you this before, and I'll say it again- although you know I hate repeating myself." Itachi snapped coldly. "You're the Uchiha's youngest son. When you start being in the business, you will have less of a private life. And having this ridiculous, stupid relationship with that dobe is not a scandal this family needs."

Sasuke grabbed his bag harshly, having enough of this. "I'll do what I want. If that includes fucking who I want, then so be it. Don't worry- I won't _ruin_ this family's image, alright?" He said sarcastically, and stormed to his room. He always felt like a little kid in his brother's presence, but hated that his brother was so forceful and could not mind his own business.

Itachi sighed. "At least it's just sex." He muttered, going back to work. Just a sexual relationship is bound to die out soon. But any more than that would just be troublesome. "Like I'll let that happen."

...

The next day at school, Sai was walking through the halls with a girl hanging on his arm like usual. He didn't really know her name, although he wasn't about to tell her that of course. But at the same time, he was looking for his co-actor and wondering if he was at school today. "Hope the Uchiha didn't go hard on him yesterday." The thought of Sasuke leaving him alone again after fucking him god knows how many times made his blood boil again.

He saw a certain red-head though he knew, and turned towards the girl. "I'll see you later." He flashed his famous, flirty smile and strode off towards Gaara.

"Oi! Gaara-kun! Good morning." He said, going towards his locker.

Gaara stared at him, wondering when they got on first-name basis so soon. He didn't question it however, and replied with a "Morning."

Sai did not know what it was about this boy, but he was just too curious. After all, human relations really intrigued him. And the relationship this boy and Naruto shared was deep and he really wanted to know more about this Sabaku guy.

"Have you seen Naruto today? I wanted to make sure he wasn't sick again." Sai asked, knowing using Naruto would be a good way to steer into another conversation with him.

"I spoke with him in the morning. He's fine." Gaara replied, once again lacking much to say. He closed his locker, and starting walking away.

"Huh?" Sai should have been used to this habit of the red-head to walk away when there was nothing else to say. "Ne, Gaara- we should eat lunch together."

Gaara stared at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Uh…. no particular reason." Sai was startled at the question, scratching his chin. "I just thought it'd be nice to eat together, that's all. Naruto, too, of course!"

Gaara suddenly stopped walking, startling Sai. "I can take care of him. What you did yesterday was nice…. but he's my best friend." Sai could see the possessive glare in his eyes, calm but threatening.

Sai laughed. "Okay. I need to stop lying." He hated beating around the bush. "Naruto's your best friend, I get it. Damn, he's surrounded by possessive people isn't he?' Sai joked. He added, "But Naruto is a different matter from you. I want to just be your friend."

Gaara lifted a brow, seriously wondering what this guy was talking about.

"Ah… I see I'm not being clear. Gaara-kun, I would like to eat lunch with you. I don't care if Naruto is there or not. I just want to get to know you better."

Gaara, still wondering why this boy was this interested, couldn't help but question his motives. He turned, and starting walking away again. "Whatever." Was all he could reply.

"Great! See you then!" Sai cheered, thinking, "I really need to break into him man…"

The red-head felt confusion. "Why is this guy so interested?" He sighed, and cleared his head of the thought. It wasn't relevant.

…

"Naruto." Gaara called his name in their class together, taking his seat next to him and checking over his body. "You okay, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "I told you this morning I was fine." He laughed. "You worry too much about me."

"You're my best friend." Gaara said simply, giving him that stare of seriousness. "Should I not?"

Naruto smiled, and knew Gaara was still annoyed that Naruto made him leave that day. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to stay but I...I had to handle it my own way."

Gaara nodded, and tried to understand. He then changed the subject. "Sai… is strange. I don't know if I like him or not."

"He's strange indeed. But I don't think he's trying to be like my best friend so don't worry about that." Naruto assured, knowing Gaara could be insecure about that.

"Yeah… I thought that at first. But he says he wants to eat lunch with me."

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised. "Just you?"

Gaara nodded, getting his stuff out for the class. "I don't know what he wants."

Naruto sighed. Gaara was never good at reading people's feelings, except his. And he wasn't used to socializing or knowing what people wanted, but he always questioned their intentions negatively. He didn't know Sai well, but he felt he didn't want something bad. He better not.

"Hm… I think he just wants to be your friend? Maybe?" Naruto questioned. "Or maybe more…"

"Like sex?" Gaara immediately added.

"Not everyone is Sasuke, Gaara." Naruto laughed, but knew there was more to this. Gaara always deemed most people's intentions be either to hurt him, get money, or sex. Because that was like that in his past…

"Just… see how it goes? Sai seems like a good person." Naruto quickly added. "Don't think immediate bad things, okay?" He smiled, really wanting Gaara to open up just a little more to someone else.

Gaara gave him a look, but nodded, sighing. "Okay." If Naruto trusted the guy, then he should be able to as well, most likely.

"Good!" Naruto wrapped an arm around his best friend's neck. "But don't get too close… I get jealous too." The two laughed, understanding each other more than ever.

…

"Party?" Sai questioned, as some girl he thinks was named Ino was telling him about Sakura's party.

"Mmhm! You should come. Anybody who's anybody is welcome." Ino smiled flirtatiously. "Come… You'll have fun."

Sai wondered. "Can I bring others?"

"Like I said- anybody who's anybody." Ino winked.

Sai wondered if his special somebody, a certain red-haired boy, would be interested in going. He reached the cafeteria, scoping the place out for Gaara. He saw him sitting.. with Naruto. Of course he wasn't disappointed. Just wouldn't have minded eating with him alone.

He walked over to them after getting his food, and sat down.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto called out, seeing him walk towards him. "How're you?"

"Good! Glad to see you look better too." Sai smiled, and sat next to Naruto, across from Gaara. "Gaara- good to see you again. The morning seemed so far away, huh?" He grinned, giving a slightly flirtatious line. He didn't know why- maybe out of habit, maybe more?

Gaara just nodded, and continued eating his lunch in silence.

They were joined by more people, specifically Kiba and Kankurou. "Oi- when'd you two start hanging out?" Kiba called out, setting his lunch next to Naruto and pointing between Sai and Naruto. "Seriously did not know ya'll knew each other!"

"We're co-actors for the school play!" Sai said. "Thanks for the address yesterday- uh… your name was?"

"How cruel." Kiba teased, and replied "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And no problem. Naruto- where were you yesterday? Got sick?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just have a mysterious life, Kiba. You should know." He played.

"Psh. Shut your trap." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Kankurou asked, knowing more than Kiba about this situation. He gave Naruto's body a once over, and didn't see any signs of fatigue.

"Yupp. Thanks." Naruto smiled, appreciating this boy's subtle concern.

"Anyways, you guys have to come to the party this weekend. It will be a rager for sure! You coming?" Kiba exclaimed, looking excitedly at everyone.

Sai nodded. "Of course." Then, he looked at Gaara, having a side conversation with him as Kiba asked the others. "It'd be nice if you could come." He said quietly, avoiding the others. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go together."

Gaara lifted a brow. "Why?"

"You ask that too much." Sai chuckled. "Can't you just say yes?"

Gaara looked away, for some reason not comfortable with making eye contact with this guy. "I don't like parties." He said quietly.

"Naruto! You're coming right? Me, Kankurou, and the basketball team and others will be there!" Kiba pushed.

Sighing, Naruto shrugged. "Eh- I don't know man. Do I really want to be surrounded by you jocks?" He teased.

"Oh shut up. You love us." Kankurou teased as well. "Come. It'll be fun." He wanted the blonde to come as well, since he knew Sasuke would be there most likely and he'd really like to know more about their relationship. "Others like.. Neji...and Sasuke, will be there." Kankurou said, trying to make it sound casual.

"Psh. Like they matter. More importantly, I'll be there!" Kiba added.

Naruto realized Sasuke would probably be there, most likely. Maybe he should go…. It was another chance to be with him in a more casual environment, surrounded by friends as opposed to a small apartment bedroom where they did nothing but the unspeakable. But a party… how would that be?

"Yeah. I'll think about it." Naruto grinned. "I should let loose from my hard-core studying every once in a while, eh?" He tried to strike a smart pose.

"Hard-core my ass." Kiba retorted.

Sai was continuing with Gaara, still ignoring the others. "If Naruto comes, will you?" He asked. Gaara looked up at him, and suddenly stood up.

"I have to go." He said, and walked off with his tray. He gave a look to Naruto though, stating he was fine and for him to stay. Naruto nodded, knowing what he meant.

"W-Wait!" Sai got up as well, wondering if the red-head was mad. He caught him as he exited the cafeteria. "Did I make you mad?"

"What do you want?" Gaara snapped, a bit harshly. "You're using Naruto to try and get to me or something, right? What do you want from me?"

Sai lifted a brow. "He's sharper than I thought." He thought, but tried to defend himself. "Alright yes, I know I'm doing that. My bad. I just want to hang with you."

He saw the red-head's eyes glance over his body. "Fine. I'll sleep with you. I usually top though, and you don't seem one to-"

"Woah! Hold the fuck up." Sai glared. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'll 'hang' with you. Sex right? That's what you want, right?" Gaara glared back, crossing his arms. "Stop playing games- you're wasting my time. If you want it, then just tell me."

Sai was pissed off. "Hey. I wanted to try being your friend, okay? I'm not that fucking Uchiha."

"I don't understand why you'd want that unless you had other intentions. I know your reputation here, and you always have some girl clinging onto you. Right?"

Sai blushed, not realizing he was being noticed by Gaara this much. "Alright, so what? That's my 'rep' here but does that matter? I don't give a shit about that stuff. I just want to hang with you, Gaara. Is that so wrong? I find it insulting you immediately think my intentions are for sex. What kind of people have you been around with?" He snapped, annoyed at this subject. But he was surprised seeing a look of… pain… in Gaara's green eyes. One he wasn't familiar with for this person.

Gaara looked away quickly, starting to walk fast. "If you don't want that, then leave me alone. I don't need more friends than necessary."

Sai couldn't say more, still surprised by that look. He sighed, and went back into the cafeteria. "There's obviously a lot I don't know." He muttered, annoyed at himself but not knowing why.

Sitting back next to Naruto, he found Kiba starting to talk about some wild topic excitedly again. Naruto gave him a look, and Sai just smiled, giving him another look saying they can talk about it later.

As the four discussed different topics, a certain black-haired Uchiha of course entered the cafeteria as well, later than usual after having a make-out session with Sakura who literally pulled him into some empty classroom. He was with Neji and Sakura, who sat first at their table.

His eyes were immediately scoping the place out as always, looking for a certain blonde. His eyes always had to follow the blonde. Just cause.

He scowled as he found him, sitting on a table with Kiba, Kankurou, and Sai. The last two bothered him a lot as he knew they were both into men, and seemed to hit on his property a lot. He kept a steady eye on them here and then as he got his food and sat with Neji at their table.

It seemed they were happily chatting, and Sasuke lifted a brow as Kiba playfully hit Naruto's shoulder, laughing. Naruto returned the hit, scowling, but laughed as well.

That pang of anger hit him again, but less possessive and more of pure jealousy. "Once again… he never does that in front of me." But no.. He did…. yesterday. "At the restaurant." He remembered Naruto's laugh from his reaction to the hot ramen. "I guess that's more of his real side." He thought, wondering how he felt during it. "Natural…It was natural."

He turned his head away towards his food, trying to forget this once again. He was paying too much attention to that blonde, and all he wanted was to forget him for one weekend, go to the party, get wasted, fuck, and seriously just throw away whatever confusion this dobe was making him have lately. He did not have time for confusion.

...

 **Itachi will have a bigger role later, but that's it for now. And I'm trying to develop Sai and Gaara's relationship too:) Hope you enjoyed! Review and thanks! ~Aya**


	9. Phone Fun, His Story

**Chapter 9~ Things are making a turn for sure:) But there is a sort of sex scene. ~Aya**

...

That night, Sasuke really wanted to go over and fuck the blonde; but he felt he dealt a lot with him already the past few days, and didn't want to drain his energy anymore. Or confuse his feelings even further. He looked at his phone constantly, wondering if he should go or not.

"Dammit. You and your fucking cock." He scolded himself, wondering when his sex drive got so strong. "Hold back tonight." He muttered, feeling ridiculous that he was talking to his cock.

He kept looking at his phone however, scrolling over the messages between him and the blonde. Most of them were just him telling him he will be coming over, to wait for him, to not do anything stupid, and so on. Nothing really normal was there.

"Ugh." He groaned, the frustration getting to him. He seriously felt like a little girl right now, and he did not like it. "Fuck. I'll call him." He didn't know what'd he say, but he decided he needed to stop being a pussy and called.

 _Beep Beep_

He frowned, realizing the other line was busy. "Who the fuck is he talking to so late?" Angrily, he kept trying to call.

Naruto was in the middle of studying, knowing he got behind due to the past couple of days. And because of the party he was thinking of attending, he wanted to try and get as much studying out of the way.

 _Ringgg_

He was startled as he heard his phone ring, wondering who it'd be this late at midnight. "Is it…?" His curiosity made him thinking maybe Sasuke was possibly calling him, asking for his booty call duties.

But nope, it was not. "Hello? Sai?" He said, trying not to sound disappointed. He wasn't disappointed...right? His ass needed some rest too.

"Oi. Don't sound so disappointed." Sai teased, hearing that tone in his voice.

"I was not!" Naruto blushed. "I just...you're calling so late. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you were for sure going to the party this weekend?" Sai asked, although he was more curious about someone else.

"Yeah… I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Sasuke will be there for sure, you know? It is Sakura's party afterall." Sai said, making sure the blonde knew that.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I know. I shouldn't even want to go but...but…" He didn't know how to phrase it without sounding too desperate. "It'd be nice...right? Being in a casual environment with him for once."

Sai laughed on the other line. "You're so cute."

"Hey! Stop." Naruto yelled, not liking being called that. "You're teasing."

"It's true." Sai chuckled. "So is...is Gaara coming?" He asked, tried to sound casual but knowing he was failing.

Naruto paused, remembering his conversation with Gaara about Sai. "Why?" Was all he could reply with.

"Man, you two really make this difficult with these 'whys' don't you?" Sai sighed. "He thinks I just want sex from him. I'm not going to lie- that's a great proposition, and normally I wouldn't deny it. But I also want to be his friend."

"Why?" Naruto repeated, feeling a protective instinct wash over him. "Gaara doesn't have a lot of friends, you know? For good reason."

"Yeah, I could tell. But I just… I don't know. I just want to get to know him better." Sai tried to defend himself, feeling like Naruto was being Gaara's dad. "You can't hog him all to yourself, you know." He teased.

Naruto paused again, and gave a heavy sigh. "Sai… Gaara's complicated. He has a past that not many know about. And he's…" He tried to choose his words carefully. "He's really closed off to people and question their intentions. That's why he usually just tries to immediately give them what they want or distance himself immediately to prevent further prolonging of the complications."

"Why though? Why is he like this?" Sai muttered, feeling frustration at not knowing anything. He was usually so good at reading people, but failed with this boy. He didn't know anything, and it pissed him off.

"Listen- that's something Gaara is going to have to tell you, if he ever does. But my point is, if you really want to be close to him, that means no judging. No joking. And this can't just be to ease your curiosity. You seriously have to _want_ to be friends with him." Naruto emphasized, wanting to make sure Sai's intentions were good. "You have to be good to him."

"I get it, I get it." Sai replied. "You're right. Maybe I am coming too strong, but I just really want to break this barrier between us."

"I know, but it's a really thick barrier not just with you but with the world."

"Except you." Sai muttered, almost bitterly.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. But… we're best friends. Brothers."

"I'm thinking you must have gone through something too though, right?" Sai asked, pulling out a gut feeling. "Those that have bad experiences usually bond more."

Naruto didn't reply for a while, before muttering, "Well… let's just say we each have a story." He yawned, feeling tired. "Anyways, I doubt Gaara will come. Those situations are really not for him, and barely for me even. I won't force him, and I suggest you don't either. But um, it'd be nice if we can still go there together?" He asked, hoping Sai wouldn't mind Naruto hanging with him. He didn't know everyone of that circle, and knew Sai did.

"Of course. Rather hang with you." Sai smiled. "We'll drive up together."

"Sounds good." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you tomorrow. Go practice your lines, Natsu." He teased, calling Sai by his play character's name.

"Hai, hai, Daisuke." Sai teased back. "Good night."

"Gnite." Naruto hung up, and was shocked at the immediate _RING_ of his phone as soon as he did. His heart almost skipped a beat as he saw it was Sasuke Uchiha on his caller ID.

He hesitated before picking up, wondering if he was already outside his apartment or on his way. "H-Hello?" He cursed himself for stuttering.

"Who were you on the phone with? Your line was busy for a while. I called at least three times." He heard the angry voice, knowing Sasuke was pissed. He was very impatient afterall.

Naruto sighed. "Why are you calling so late?"

"Answer me, dobe." Sasuke growled, getting even more impatient. "It is late, so why are you on the phone with someone this late?"

Rolling his eyes at his persistence, Naruto replied, "It was Sai." He heard quietness on the other line, but knew very well the Uchiha was probably scowling in anger. "He was calling about the play." He lied, but didn't want to mention his attendance to the party just yet. He knew Sasuke would stop him from coming, and he wanted to be independent for this decision.

He knew Sasuke was still annoyed, but the Uchiha nevertheless replied, "It still took pretty long." Sasuke knew he was being petty, but it still pissed him off. He just did not like that Sai guy. "You know I'm your priority, especially at this time."

"Well I also have other priorities." Naruto snapped harshly. "This play is important to me, and whether you care or not, I do. So get over this hatred you have towards Sai because acting together with him will not stop." He didn't know why he was being so bold, but once again he was getting pushed to the edge. His acting was important to him, and he really did not want Sasuke to take his pride from that away.

He heard silence again. Sasuke was fuming inside, but also surprised by the way he snapped. He also knew Naruto was referencing the words Sai said back then… of how Naruto needed his body to do what he loved.

He didn't want to give in though, of course. "I get you're co-actors, but that's all. That's all it should be." Sasuke hissed. "That's all I'll allow."

Naruto sighed, realizing this was still not getting anywhere. "What else did you call for? Are you coming over or something?"

Sasuke hated that he ignored what he said, but continued. "Can't get enough of me, dobe?" He smirked, trying to bring that seductive voice in.

"I'm hanging up if you have nothing else to say." Naruto was about to.

"Get on your bed." Sasuke ordered, his voice bringing those familiar chills down his back.

"We're not doing this." Naruto muttered, but could already feel himself getting turned on. Fuck, this Uchiha really had control of his body...even with his voice.

"Get on it, now." Sasuke said in his raspy tone, getting himself ready too. "This is fun once in a while, right? Shows your obedience to my body, even if just my voice." He smirked. "Are you on it?"

Naruto stared at his bed, and sighed, doing as he said, knowing it was either this or the Uchiha storming into his apartment, angry and ready to punish him.

"On." He said, leaning back.

"What do you think I would do now, baka?" Sasuke's voice became lower, the mood deepening.

Naruto shivered again, and couldn't help but play along. "You would...you'd start at my neck, biting it like always."

"That's right. I'd bite it hard, enough to break skin, then lick it clean and move on to your nipples…. your sensitive, pink buds. You're a guy yet so sensitive there, eh?" Sasuke started stroking his dick, feeling the hard-on coming fast.

Naruto put the phone on speaker, and starting rubbing himself as well. "Yes… you'd use your teeth like always, biting it and sucking on them hard."

"Mmm…" Sasuke could almost feel them in his mouth. "Then I'd order you to suck me off, which of course you'd do. You'd bent over me, as I grab your blonde hair, forcing my dick into your warm, wet mouth. Now tell me what you'd do to it." He panted, growling, "Tell me."

Naruto moaned, trying to hold his voice back but failing. "I'd deep throat you immediately, as your cock became harder and hotter. I'd suck you off, twirl my tongue around the tip and then deep throat again. Then I'd retreat, just licking the tip again."

"Stop teasing." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his dick even more. "Take it all in."

"I'd do exactly that, playing with your balls as well." Naruto rubbed himself harder.

"Finger yourself. Get yourself prepped for me." Sasuke said, almost whispering. "First one in."

Naruto stroked his dick, while shoving a finger in at the same time. "In."

"Another." Sasuke moaned, picturing the blonde fingering himself while rubbing his cock. "Mmm..then another…" He stroked himself harder, really wishing he was there right now after all.

"Three….in...inside…" Naruto panted, simultaneously fingering himself while stroking his throbbing dick.

"Try to find that sweet spot of yours." Sasuke demanded, knowing he'd find it in a second like always. He knew the blonde's body the best.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whined, feeling embarrassed even if he wasn't looking at him. He could imagine those dark eyes of his, filled with lust and just staring at him, looking at his every move.

"Come on. I can't enter you unless you're prepared." Sasuke's strokes became slower, wanting to match the pace. "Do it."

Naruto moved his fingers, and hit it after a couple seconds. "Ah!" He moaned out. Sasuke smirked.

"Good. Keep fingering yourself, and imagine me entering. Although I know those won't be enough." Sasuke's strokes became faster, as he imagined his blonde stroking himself while moving those fingers around. "Fuck...so hot.." He moaned out, feeling the pleasure overcome himself. "Your tight heat...around me…"

Hearing Sasuke moan and pant, Naruto knew he was close. "Sasuke...S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out loud, feeling himself about to reach his climax. "I'm cumming….Sasuke…"

"Me too. I'm going to cum deep inside you like always, raw." Sasuke panted, stroking harder and faster. "Soon…"

Naruto moaned, fingering himself faster as he felt it coming. "Sasuke.." He moaned out.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, and that was enough to make Naruto go over the edge.

"Ah!" Naruto let out his voice as he came hard onto his shirt, wishing he took it off. "Ah…" He stroked out his orgasm, and slipped his fingers out.

Hearing him, Sasuke came as well with a groan, imagining Naruto's cumming face in his head.

The two laid on their beds, panting hard and waiting for the bliss to go down. As they both regained their breaths, Sasuke murmured in the phone. "This weekend… I'll be gone. Be a good boy. Got it?"

Naruto knew why he would be gone, but he didn't want to say. "Hmph. Good boy as in…?"

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed, his voice threatening.

"Good night, Sasuke." Naruto replied, not wanting to get into that right now.

Sasuke replied, "Hn." And they both hung up. He sighed, feeling unsatisfied that he didn't get the full package. But still, knowing he could make the blonde do as he pleased made him gratified. He smirked, leaning back. "Hope I can go a weekend without that heat."

...

The weekend came too fast, and Naruto found himself in Sai's car, ready for the hour drive up and a couple nights of partying he was not sure he was ready for.

"Nervous?" Sai asked, seeing the blonde being unusually quiet. He was quite disappointed Gaara did not make it, but was still pleased Naruto did. He enjoyed his company a lot.

"A bit. I'm not used to this, you know?" Naruto chuckled, wondering why he was doing this. His world really did revolve around the Uchiha.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Just the usual- drinking, partying, sex, drugs. You know." Sai said casually. "But don't worry. Do what you want."

"Of course." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke might be pissed seeing me there though."

"Whatever. That boy gets to have his fun while you wait obediently at home?" Sai complained, still not seeing positive sides of this guy. "Fuck that. Just have fun at this. He wouldn't dare risk exposing your guys' relationship, meaning he won't bother with you much. You're free to do what you want."

"Free huh?" Naruto murmured. The idea was strange to him. He always felt like he was trapped by Sasuke's world, but he made the trap himself. He wondered if it would always be a trap, or if he could break free to be fully in Sasuke's arms, and reach this boy's heart.

Sai saw his expression, and tried to change the subject. "So, this is a long drive. Let's talk." Sai glanced at the blonde. "What's your story, Naruto? Have you always been gay?"

Naruto laughed. "I don't really know. I've never had feelings towards girls, and their bodies don't really do anything for me."

"Did you always prefer men's bodies?"

"Well… I…" Naruto paused. "I've never known anything else."

Sai frowned, wondering what he meant but had a feeling. "You… Sasuke was not your first, huh?"

Naruto blushed, not wanting to discuss this. But maybe it was time to tell someone other than Gaara? Was Sai someone he could trust?

"Sai… there's some things I don't like discussing. I've only told Gaara."

"Naruto. I know we haven't known each other for long, but to be honest, I'd like to know more about you and Gaara. But for Gaara, I want to work to get his trust and hear from him myself. For you… I hope I have gained some of that trust...maybe?" Sai replied, hoping his feelings reached across.

Naruto sighed, pausing again. He decided to continue. "No. He wasn't."

"What happened?" Sai knew this was a situation that wasn't pleasant to discuss, but he wanted to know more about his new, close friend.

"I grew up… pretty much alone. My mother died was I was young, and my father left me with my Uncle from age 5 to 14, right before I started high school. I never liked him though. He always ignored me, but I felt bad for my dad because his company wasn't as successful as it is now, and he was working really hard to make it so. So I just acted like I was fine and happy. But…" He hesitated, closing his eyes. Sai let him go at his own pace.

"It wasn't until I was 12…. that he…" He looked down, playing with his hands. "He raped me." Sai had a feeling it would be something along these lines. He let him continue. "He ended up being crazy, mental. When my dad found out, he sent him to a mental prison. And moved back to Japan to start this new life with me. But beginning of high school, I could not stand it. I was mad, angry. I know he cared but I just...I couldn't stand it. I blamed him, and I knew I shouldn't but…"

"You were mad." Sai finished. "You had every right to be."

"But still, I was stupid and rebellious. And maybe it was the trauma or whatever, but I was always trying to find comfort in other men for a while. I slept around twice, but always met other men at bars and would stay out with them all night. My dad would get mad at me, but I ignored him for the first year of high school. He's back in the states now, which is why I live by myself. I think he felt it was best for me to have my own time."

"Is it?"

"I don't know." Naruto chuckled. "I don't hate him. I really don't. He's passionate, loving, caring… but I just always get reminded of it."

"What made you.. stop sleeping around?" Sai asked, wondering if this was the right way to phrase things.

"What do you think?"

Sai thought for a second, and knew. "Gaara." It was almost a revelation to him- a realization as to why Naruto treasured him so much. "Gaara." He repeated again.

"Yeah. Gaara… I told you he's been through a lot. We've been friends since middle school, and I told him everything that happened to me before high school- that summer. When he realized I was sleeping around, being rebellious, he confronted me harshly. He beat the shit out of me when I was about to sleep with a third guy." Naruto laughed, remembering Gaara's words, hitting him like a gunshot. "He snapped me out of it though. I realized I was hurting others, more than myself. Him, my dad… seeing him cry for me like that, I just couldn't do it anymore. I was so busy thinking of myself." Naruto shooked his head. "I was being selfish. And Gaara pulled me out of it. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have indulged myself in that world."

"That's why you treasure him so much." Sai muttered, understanding more now.

"Yeah. But I still needed physical warmth. He'd stay with me for nights, and we'd do some things." Naruto blushed.

"Have you two had sex?" Sai said, being blunt. He wouldn't mind, but wanted to at least know.

"No. Never all the way. I guess him being my best friend made me draw that line." Naruto laughed. "But yeah. So I never really knew physical pleasure other than that from men."

"Does Sasuke fit into this somehow?" Sai was curious.

"Sasuke.. he's a different story. I fell in love with him my first year. It wasn't until this year, last semester, that we started this relationship. He never noticed me before." Naruto laughed at his own patheticness. "But it was a physical attraction at first, which made me notice other aspects about him. I didn't sleep with anyone since that second guy, so when I slept with him after a long time, I'm sure he thought I was a virgin." Naruto said, correctly. "He'd kill me if he knew."

"Oh yeah. He'd probably also hunt down those guys, and your Uncle, and kill them all."

Naruto chuckled. "I can't tell him. I can't… let him know. This is all I have to offer...my body. This 'pure' body."

Sai glanced at the blonde, seeing his expression. "No…. you're so much more than that. He's just too stupid to realize it." Sai groaned, complaining. "God, I wish you'd leave him. That dirtbag seriously does not deserve someone as amazing as you."

Naruto hit him. "Shut up. Focus on Gaara."

"Gaara… I'll never have what you have with him, huh?"

"No." Naruto was blunt. Sai pouted at his fast answer. "Never. But relationships are all different. If you want something with love with Gaara, you don't want what we have. We'll be best friends and brothers forever, and you and him…. well I guess if you really want him, for more than that, you don't want what we have."

Sai nodded. "True." He smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto. For telling me all of this. It makes me feel...trusted. And protective." He smirked. "Now I really wished I punched that Uchiha harder."

Naruto laughed. "Stop. Your hit was hard enough!"

The two continued discussing casually during their drive up, wondering how this weekend would go.

…

 **Hope you enjoyed. Always wanted to have phone sex scene. LOL Next chapter will include the party:) ~Aya**


	10. A Fucked Up Relationship

**Hey guys:) Chapter 10 is here! Enjoy~**

 **...**

When they got to the lodge, they saw that the party already started. It was around 8pm by the time they got there, and they knew the party would get even crazier as more people would show up.

"Where do we sleep?" Naruto asked.

"In these kinds of situations- where ever you can fit into, with a pillow and blanket. And wherever there isn't vomit, of course." Sai laughed.

As they entered, the door already open, Naruto was amazed at how huge this place was from the inside. Three stories, a huge living room, a dining room where instead of a table was a beer pong table, loud speaker systems, numerous balconies, and more. "Wow…" he whistled, impressed.

Sasuke arrived around 6pm, feeling tired by the drive with Sakura and her talking. He drove up with Neji and Kiba, and around 7pm, everyone started arriving and immediately starting the party.

He knew he needed to have fun, but of course only one thought, one person was on his mind.

"Naruto!" His head jerked up, his body getting tense as he heard that name. What did Kiba just say?

"So glad you made it!" He heard Kiba shout out, giving him a hug and Sai a high five. He looked over from the third story railings, and felt his body tense even more when he saw the blonde.

"What the fuck." He murmured, almost out of breath. "What is he doing here?" He almost shouted, watching as Sai and him were walking around with Kiba giving them a tour although he barely knew the place himself.

He gripped the railings hard. There was way too much going on. First of all, what the fuck was Naruto doing here? He figured Kiba and Kankurou probably convinced him to come, but why would he? This was not his scene.

Secondly, what the fuck was he doing with Sai? Sasuke was really starting to hate this bastard more and more, and realizing they were here together just made his blood boil.

And lastly… "Why didn't he tell me?" He thought, confused, and angry. "He knew I was coming. Did he only come after I said I was coming, or did he already know about it?"

Regardless, he waited until the three came upstairs to the second floor, where he confronted them.

He didn't say much, and simply just stared at them at first. "Sasuke! Look who's here!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly.

"Oi! You guys made it!" Kankurou also stepped up, providing a hug towards Naruto and a shake with Sai. Too much was happening for Sasuke to even start getting annoyed at this guy.

"How was the drive?"

"They drove together?" Sasuke thought, his anger just increasing.

"Good. Not too bad." Sai replied, and knew he needed to speak because all Naruto was doing was staring at Sasuke, who was doing the same. "They act like there was no one else in this room." He thought, wanting to roll his eyes.

"Yo. Show me the balcony." Sai said, gesturing for Kiba to come with him.

Kankurou watched the two, catching on and left as well. "This will be interesting." He thought, finding it entertaining that the two were still just standing, staring at each other.

When they finally snapped out of it, Sasuke growled, "Come with me." He walked towards an empty balcony, and Naruto followed him, knowing he'd get an earful.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke hissed harshly, glaring at him. "Why are you with that bastard? And why the fuck didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Naruto tried to register all the questions, and replied "I'm here because I was invited and decided I wanted to come. I'm with Sai because he's my friend. And I didn't tell you because... well do I have to?" He knew that answer would especially piss him off. "Besides, I'm allowed to have fun too."

"No." Sasuke grabbed his chin suddenly, pulling his face close to his. "You're not. Not without my permission. You belong to me, remember?"

Scoffing, Naruto rolled his eyes. "You were going to be here all weekend." He moved from his grip. "Listen- I'm not going to ruin your plans. You do what you want, and I'll do what I want. Just let me...be here." He said, looking towards the view of the mountains, seeing it was beautiful after all.

Sasuke scowled, not liking this one bit. He knew he couldn't make the blonde go back home, and he knew he shouldn't care that he was here. But the biggest thing was… "Do you think I'll be able to hold back?" Sasuke growled, realizing his thoughts were said out loud.

Naruto lifted a brow, surprised. "Do you want to risk it? Even us being out here like this makes it seem suspicious, doesn't it?" He said, looking around and seeing there were already a couple people staring at them.

Sasuke realized it himself, and sighed, stepping back. "Just don't do anything stupid. Stay within my sight." He muttered, and walked back in fast.

Rolling his eyes again, Naruto sighed, and leaned forward against the balcony, looking out at the view.

"Beautiful, huh?" An unfamiliar voice said out, and he turned, seeing a male in glasses and silver hair tied up. He looked sort of familiar, but Naruto did not know who exactly.

"Uh...yeah. It is." Naruto said, turning back around.

"Not just the view." The man came up, leaning next to him. "I'm Kabuto. You are Naruto Uzumaki, yes?"

Naruto nodded. "How do you know me?" He was curious, knowing he never talked to him before.

"I was a TA for your history class last year." He smiled, though Naruto felt uncomfortable under his gaze. It was strong…. it was similar to Sasuke's, but darker and made him absolutely unpleased.

"Ah. Kabuto-sempai." Naruto tried to ignore it. "How are you? You're a third year now, right?"

"Yes. About to leave the school, and ready to move on. But there's still a lot of unfinished business, of course." He said, glancing over Naruto again.

Naruto shuffled, uncomfortable again. Why was this guy looking at him like that? Was he hitting on him?

"Naruto." He heard a familiar, good voice call out to him, seeing Sai inside. "Come on. Let's get a drink." Sai saw he was uncomfortable, and saved him.

"Boyfriend?" Kabuto immediately muttered, surprising Naruto.

"No… I'm not…" Naruto was about to deny being gay.

"Yes you are." He smirked. "As long as you're not taken."

Naruto really did not like this conversation, and just said, "Good bye," stepping inside and thanking Sai. "Thanks. You saved me."

"Kabuto. He's bad news." Sai said, as they walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer. "I advise you to stay away from him."

"Is he just a flirt like you, or what?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes.. but he takes it to extremes." Sai replied, handing him a beer and using his key chain bottle opener to open it.

"Looks like this trip got more complex." Naruto sighed, feeling tired already.

"Here's to the weekend." Sai held up his bottle, and they clinked and drank away.

…

It was around midnight when Naruto felt drunk. He tried to pace himself, but had low tolerance overall. Most of the night, he was with Sai, Kiba, and Kankurou, talking, drinking, playing some beer pong. He still had a good grip on reality, and was able to decipher what people were saying.

"Yoohoo! It's time to play the King game!" Sakura called out, as she and Ino gathered people into the living room.

"Nuh-uh." Naruto shook his head as Kiba tried to drag him.

"Oh come on! It'll be funny!" Kiba, who was thoroughly drunk by now, pushed him.

Naruto looked at Sai, who shrugged. "Might as well. Piss off the Uchiha a bit?" he smirked.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes and letting himself be dragged. Sakura and Ino counted the amount of people, pulling out the numbered sticks. Ino handed them around.

Naruto grabbed his randomly, seeing he had lucky number 7. "There's a lot of people, so chances of me getting chosen should be low." He hoped.

He saw Sai had number 10, hoping if there was any embarrassing act, it would be with him. He looked across him, seeing Sasuke staring at him.

"God he can be so obvious." Naruto thought, blushing. He was glad the room was dimmed. Sasuke kept staring, making him feel even more nervous.

Sasuke did not like that Naruto joined this game. There was about an even number of girls, but still a lot of guys. He would not be pleased if Naruto was chosen with someone else to do something he would not approve. But he would be unable to do anything about it. He looked down at his own number, seeing he got number 2. If Naruto had to be with anyone, he would prefer it to be him.

"Who's King?" Sakura called out, looking around.

"What? I am!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping up in his drunken state. "I am!" He repeated excitedly, holding and waving his stick in the air.

"Alright, baka! Choose two numbers and what they have to do already!" Ino yelled.

Kiba pouted, sitting back down. "Hm… Numbers…."

The game went with Kiba listing out random numbers, making men kiss men, women kiss women, give lap dances, take body shots, marriage shots, and so on. Sai had to kiss a random dude, but he didn't mind since he rolled both ways. Sakura and Ino squealed their heads off, loving this too much.

Naruto was surprised he wasn't being chosen for the first few rounds. His luck however, was soon gone.

"Numbers 7! Sit on number 6's lap and give them a kiss!" Kiba exclaimed, just calling consecutive numbers because he was a little too drunk by now to be creative.

Naruto winced, knowing he was number 7. He raised his hand, showing his number. He wondered who number 6 was, and hoped it wasn't Sasuke. He knew that if it was him, he would not be able to restrain himself from moaning or anything else. But at the same time, he hoped it was him because Sasuke would get so pissed of him kissing someone else. Most of all, if it was a girl it would be better. He knew Sasuke would probably not be too angry about that. But of course luck was not going his way tonight.

"I'm number 6." That familiar, unpleasant voice stepped up to the middle of the circle, holding his stick up and having that look of lust and borderline pervertedness in his eyes. He smirked, looking over at Naruto.

Sasuke's fists clenched, seeing that slimy, annoying man looking at his blonde with those lust-filled eyes. He knew he would not like this, and he did not want to allow it to happen. But he couldn't just stop them there...it would be too suspicious.

"Naruto! Get on his lap! Come on!" Kiba exclaimed, excited to see his friend do something embarrassing.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered, glaring at the drunken brunette and walking towards the middle of the circle. He glanced at Sai, who just shrugged. The guy was definitely enjoying this, watching Sasuke's pissed off expressions.

Sighing, Naruto faced the music and walked towards Kabuto, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the circle. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" The crowd around them chanted, as Naruto briefly hesitated. He didn't know what it was about this guy, but he did not like him.

He glanced towards Sasuke, who was glaring at them so hard… if looks could kill, everyone in this room would be dead.

"Shit." The blonde thought, starting to regret joining this game even more. Kabuto gestured towards his lap, inviting him in while staring into his blue eyes with his dark, unpleasant ones. The gleam from his glasses didn't help his perverted, dangerous aura.

"How would you like to sit, pretty boy?" Kabuto smirked. "How about you wrap your legs around me? It would better our access to kissing."

Naruto glared at him, wanting to show him he did not anticipate this at all. Kabuto just chuckled, patting his knees again.

Sasuke really wanted to kill the gray-haired bastard, wondering why the heck he seemed to enjoy this so much. He was so close to separating the two and punching that asshole across the room, but he held himself back… it took all the restraint he had in him to do so.

Naruto brought one leg around Kabuto, and the other around the other side. He distanced his chest with him, trying to make sure there was enough space to not be too close.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted more, and Sasuke wanted to shoot them all.

Kankurou was glancing back and forth at Sasuke and Naruto, seeing his reaction bit by bit. He chuckled, entertained. "If anyone was paying attention to him, they'd surely see he is ready to kill everyone in here." He thought.

"Let's make this fast." Naruto muttered, glaring at the man.

"Ne, Naruto-san." Kabuto whispered. "Try to look happier about this, eh?"

His glare just became harder, and suddenly he felt the other's hand on the back of his head, bringing it forward faster than he could even react. Their lips met, and the bastard immediately stuck his tongue down, gripping his head hard. Very, very hard. He could barely budge unless he pushed himself off of him.

"Mmmphh!" He groaned into the kiss, wanting to separate, but the man's grip was so strong he barely could. "This is not good." Naruto felt forced, and this feeling was making him nervous as he felt flashbacks come on.

Sasuke immediately stood up, about to pounce on the bastard.

Naruto felt himself shake, but he was saved as he felt himself being pulled, fast by strong arms. He didn't see who, and wondered if maybe Sasuke couldn't hold in his anger.

"Oi! I'm getting jealous. I have the hots for this one." He heard Sai's familiar voice, and thanked him so much in his head. Although Sai was smiling jokingly, his grip on grabbing Naruto away was really strong.

Sai wrapped his arms around him, pulling him off and teasingly smiling. "That's enough!" He joked, as the others laughing at him being jokingly jealous. Sai saw the way Kabuto glared at him, but he just gave his 'innocent' smile back, pulling Naruto back towards his seat. He held him around the waist, feeling the blonde trembling under his hand but tried to stay calm.

He gave him his beer, saying, "Here. Drink it off." Naruto nodded, still slightly shaking but trying to put on a fake smile.

"T-Thanks." He muttered, and Sai nodded.

"Sorry. I knew that bastard would be perverted, but didn't expect that much force." He whispered back in his ear, as Naruto nodded.

"Me too." He stared at him, whispering, "It scared me."

Sai nodded back, rubbing his back as a protective instinct. "I know."

Sasuke was glaring at them, hard. He downed his beer can and crushed it, getting up and muttering, "Bathroom." He glared at Naruto, with a hard look demanding him to follow.

Naruto sighed, about to get up as well but felt a tug on his arm. "Don't." Sai muttered. "You're too shaken, and don't need his yelling. Don't go."

Naruto stared at him, stuck as to what he should do. "But…"

"Don't go." Kankurou suddenly sat next to him, having watched the whole scene. "Sakura just followed after him too. If you go now it'll be too suspicious."

"Kankurou? What?" Naruto was shocked, wondering how this man suddenly knew everything.

He smiled at him, shrugging. "I caught on fast. I'm good with this stuff."

Naruto blushed, nodding and decided to listen to them.

…

Sasuke was absolutely pissed off, and waited for Naruto in the bathroom.

"Fuck!" He yelled, about to punch the mirror in the bathroom. He kept imagining the way Kabuto kissed his property so forcefully… he knew he used his tongue. The way Sai wrapped his arms around him, touching what was his.

"All these bastards….all these…." He could feel himself shaking from anger, surprised at how angry he even was. The alcohol probably made it worst.

He heard a knock on the door, and immediately jerked it open, planning to pull the blonde inside before anyone can see. But instead, it was Sakura.

He was seething inside, but tried to stay calm. "Yes?" He said, trying not to glare too hard at her.

"Are you okay? You seemed pissed just now." Sakura said, concern showing in her voice.

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped, realizing he was being a little too rude. "I mean I'm good. Just tired. And drunk."

"Hm… you do tend to get mad when you're drunk." She smiled, rubbing his chest like that would make him feel better?

He didn't feel like touching her right now, and muttered, "Let's go back to the living room." He wanted to keep an eye on his blonde.

"I think the game's over." Sakura and him walked towards the living room, and it was indeed over while they went to the bathroom, with people resuming to dancing and drinking more.

Sasuke sat on the couch, with Sakura on his lap. He really didn't feel in the mood for anything...except of course fucking Naruto. Always in the mood for that. He looked around, seeing the blonde talking to Sai and Kankurou. He really hated how they have been together, closely, all night.

He leaned back as Sakura was drunkenly talking about things he wasn't really paying attention too. His eyes watched the blonde thoroughly, feeling himself feeling turned on just by staring at him, imaging marking him as his.

"Kankurou...please don't tell." Naruto said as they were quietly talking on the couches, avoiding the others drunkenly dancing and drinking around. "It's a secret." Naruto looked at his phone, seeing a text from Gaara as he talked. He asked how he was doing, and Naruto smiled. " **Good. Thanks for asking."** Always good to know Gaara was there.

"Of course." Kankurou smiled. "I don't even know the full details, but I know the Uchiha gets fucking jealous every time you're involved with someone else. Which explains why he acts like such an ass towards me." He laughed, remembering being pushed by him. "But you need to be careful. He's obvious…"

"Very obvious." Sai shook his head. "Annoying bastard." He muttered.

"You two are just so cute!" They turned their heads, watching as Ino was squealing at Sakura and Sasuke. "Such a perfect couple!" She clapped at them happily, drunkenly hugging them and laughing.

Sakura smiled, giggling and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Tell us you two! Are you excited for prom?" Ino asked, as others listened, including Naruto. "Sasuke- you better be prepared to give her the best night ever."

"He always does." Sakura said out loud, and kissed Sasuke on the neck. "Don't you, babe?"

Sasuke just replied, "Hn." He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, as she cuddled into his lap.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart, watching the two being obviously lovey dovey in front of everyone… a couple that everyone knew of. He watched the two before, but this situation was different. After everything that's happened these past couple days, seeing his gentle touches with her was… more painful.

"Kiss me, Sasuke." Sakura murmured, and Sasuke leaned down, doing so. He kissed her, and moved his lips down to her neck- a habit of his.

That hurt Naruto even more. "He always does that to me." He thought, knowing that was the first thing the Uchiha always did when they had sex. He loved biting his neck, marking his territory. "Guess not just me though, eh?" He couldn't look away, no matter how painful the scene in front of him was.

"Naruto?" Sai called out, but the blonde didn't answer, simply just watching the two.

"What do you love the most about her, Sasuke? Sakura is pretty amazing." Ino asked, her drunken state showing even more. "Tell us!"

Sasuke really didn't want to play this, but with the people looking and waiting, he couldn't just ignore it or else it would seem like he was an asshole boyfriend. "Everything." His answer was practiced, habitual almost. "Her smile? Her bubbliness. Her…" He tried to remember what else he said. "Her kindness."

"Aw, that's so sweet! What about you? Sakura?" Ino squealed, excitedly.

"Naruto. We should go to the balcony." Sai suggested, pulling his didn't want him to hear anymore.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, but made no effort to move or look away from the scene before them. He wanted to know…

"Sasuke is.." Sakura looked up at him, smiling. "Gentle. He treats me with so much kindness, respect, and love. He's just so gentle…" Sakura leaned up, giving him a long kiss. As she retreated, she said half jokingly, yet with a hint of seriousness, "He's the type that would be a great husband and father."

The pang Naruto felt at the moment did hurt him. "Gentle, huh?" He murmured, feeling like laughing and crying at the same time. A husband… a father. These are things he will never be able to call Sasuke for himself. He'd never...

"Naruto." Sai grabbed his shoulder, tightly. "Let's go outside." His voice was nice, but very firm.

Shaken, Naruto nodded his head, beer in his hand as he chugged it and followed Sai to the balcony, where Kankurou followed, patting the blonde's back. Anyone who was paying attention could tell those words hit him hard.

As they stepped outside, a group they didn't know exactly was smoking a joint. They went to the opposite corner, as Sai pulled out a cigarette. "Naruto. Don't mind it so much. They're both just a couple for now."

"Yeah. Honestly that Uchiha seems like he has no care for her at all." Kankurou added, trying to be comforting. "Seriously. Don't mind it."

"It's not that." Naruto sighed, holding his head in his hand. "I'll never get that from him, huh? Even if it's all for show, I'll never get that from him." He wanted to cry but didn't, and suddenly started regretting this trip even more. He thought it'd be good, to be with Sasuke in a casual environment. But seeing Sasuke like that… to hear those words from his mouth. It was too much for him.

Sasuke saw Sai and Kankurou were leading him out, and frowned. He barely had any time with the blonde, and it was pissing him off that they did. "I'm going to find Neji." Sasuke got up, lifting Sakura off of him and walking towards the balcony he saw them go on.

As he stepped out, he saw the three, backs turned to him, staring out. He stepped on, as some of those in the group smoking weed said hi to him. He nodded his head, and walked towards them, pulling out his cigarettes.

"Naruto. Light?" He said, startling the blonde who turned, surprised to see him. Sasuke lifted a brow as he saw he was completely avoiding eye contact.

He looked down, not saying anything. "I have one." Sai brought his out, keeping his cig in his mouth while helping to light Sasuke's. Sasuke hesitated, before using it.

"I see you're still here. I thought I told you to get lost?" Sasuke glared at the black-haired boy. He also looked towards Kankurou. "And you?" He growled.

"Woah. Uchiha- you need to chill. We're just hanging out. It's a party." Kankurou said, holding up his hands and trying to calm him down.

"Yeah. We're allowed to have fun." Sai snapped back, and stared at Naruto. "And so is he."

Sasuke scowled at him. "I'll decide what he's allowed to do. So you just-"

"Enough!" Naruto said loudly, grabbing the attention of the boys. "What do you want, Sasuke?" He glared at him. Sasuke wanted him to make eye contact, but not that hard. "What do you want?" He repeated, each word emphasized.

Sasuke was taken aback, surprised by his attitude. He seemed mad. Furious. And he didn't like it.

"Let's talk." Sasuke glared back, and turned, motioning for the blonde to follow.

"You can talk here." Sai put a protective arm over Naruto.

"You shouldn't risk anything." Kankurou also added, stepping up.

"Guys." Naruto put Sai's arm down. "Thanks but we're going to talk." Naruto didn't want to start a scene. "I'll be back." He looked towards Sai, giving him the same sad smile he gave Gaara.

Sai sighed, knowing he couldn't stop him no matter what. He hated this. "Fine. Go. But come back. And don't let him hurt you." He muttered, glaring at Sasuke. Naruto nodded and headed out with Sasuke.

Sasuke led him down the stairs, as they put on a coat and headed outside to talk in the woods surrounding them.

Sai and Kankurou watched from the balcony, seeing their movements as they stepped out, walking into the woods, and out of their sight.

"This is troublesome." Sai muttered, feeling annoyed. "That guy would definitely fuck in those woods."

Kankurou laughed. "Man… Naruto sure is in trouble with that guy huh? This relationship…"

"Is fucked up." Sai completed. His head jerked forward as he saw someone also going out towards the woods too. He frowned, seeing a figure with a hood, looking suspicious and following them. "Who is that?" He muttered.

"I don't know. I can't tell." Kankurou replied. "Should we go after them?"

"If anything happens, Sasuke is at least there. But I think we should go after a few minutes just to check up." Sai affirmed, wishing he could see through the tall, dark trees.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed:) Next chapter will be... tense. ~Aya**


	11. I'm Done

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work and finally had time:) Enjoy!**

 **...**

"What do you want?" Naruto repeated, as he was shoved against a tree and felt Sasuke undo his jacket. "We can't do it here. It's too risky."

"Shut up." Sasuke replied, and began sucking on his neck.

Naruto's eyes widened, as the scene of him doing the same to Sakura came up in his head. And her words…. _gentle...husband…_

"No!" He pushed him off, hard, to Sasuke's astonishment. "No!"

"What the fuck are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto felt himself breathing hard, and glared at him. "Those lips...you just did the same to Sakura, didn't you?" He snapped, feeling frustration.

Sasuke looked confused, as he got closer to him. "Yeah? So what? You've sucked my dick knowing it's been in her vagina. Why the fuck do you care now, baka?"

"Stop." Naruto shook his head, holding his hands up to make sure there was distance between the two. "Not this weekend. Just don't. I don't want to risk anything."

"What? So you can tell your fucking faggot friends everything about us and still worry about being caught? You didn't seem so worried about being called gay when you were frenching that gray-haired bastard." Sasuke growled, the anger swelling up in him again.

Naruto glared at him. "It was a stupid game and you know it. You've been doing the same all night and so has everyone else."

"I don't give a fuck about everyone else." Sasuke grabbed his arm, pulling the blonde close to him.

"And me? You care about me?" Naruto asked, looking up at him, the serious question startling the other. "You care about me, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was confused, the look in the blonde's eyes was too serious. "I care about others touching what's mine. You know that."

Naruto pushed on. "That's all? You just see me as your possession?" He didn't know that he was expecting to hear, but he knew wanted to hear more words of… of love, that gentleness, that possibility of a future that Sakura talked about. He never really thought of their future fully, but thinking he can carry on _this_ kind of relationship forever….

"I can't do it." He almost whispered, and Sasuke lifted a brow, confused.

"What?" He was annoyed- the blonde was acting weird and he didn't understand him. "Sex? Fine. I won't fuck you right now, but later tonight, when everyone's passed out, expect me to pull you somewhere." He turned, starting to walk away.

"No..Sasuke.." Naruto said after him, wanting to tell him then and there everything.

Sasuke glared at him. "That's what you're good for, dobe. Don't make me angrier." He was tired of this night, and Naruto was being very hard to understand. "Wait 5 minutes before coming out."

Those words once again cut through Naruto, as he stopped what he was saying. "What I'm good for, huh?" He thought, shaking his head. "Okay." He muttered, and Sasuke nodded, walking back himself.

When he was out of sight, Naruto slumped down against the tree, feeling a bad pain in his chest. This was too much for him...this night...those words.. the future.. or no future.

"Shit." He knew he always had to face this outcome, but he wasn't ready for it. It was all hitting him too fast. He grabbed his chest, feeling so much pain...so much coldness. "I'm so cold…" He muttered, and didn't know what to do except grab his phone. He called Gaara, his hands shaking as he held his phone.

Of course, the redhead picked up in less then three rings. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Gaara immediately asked, knowing there must have been something wrong for him to call this late.

Naruto laughed, trying to play off his pain. "I just...it's cold here Gaara." He tried to laugh again, as Gaara listened. "I didn't think it'd be this cold. I don't think I brought the right jackets. Haha… I was never good at that stuff anyways- packing and everything. I didn't know it'd be this cold. I didn't…"

"Naruto." Gaara's voice was firm, and he sounded almost angry but tried to be gentle. "Don't lie."

"No, Gaara. I'm not…" Naruto's head jerked as he heard noises beside him.

"It's cold tonight, eh?" From the shadows stepped, of course, Kabuto. He had a look of danger and lust in his eyes, sending unpleasant shivers down Naruto's spine. "I heard everything by the way. Why don't we… talk?" His voice was full of malice, and Naruto knew this was not going to end well.

He quickly got up, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Hello? Naruto? Naruto?!" Gaara yelled, knowing he heard other voices but couldn't make out who it was. "Fuck!" He hung up, and dialed Kankurou's number.

"What do you want?" Naruto stepped back away from him. He knew this guy was danger. He knew he had to get away.

"I can expose you guys, you know? It would be so easy." Kabuto gave laugh, one filled with menace. "But I won't. As long as I get a taste of what the Uchiha gets."

"No. Stop. Don't do this." Naruto's voice was shaking, but he could tell he was obviously nervous and scared. The flashbacks were coming back of his Uncle, and he felt his blood turn completely cold. "Don't. Get away."

"Ne, Naruto." The way he said his name was disgusting. "Let's not make this more complicated than it already it." He walked more towards him, and in a swift movement, pushed the blonde against the tree, covering his mouth immediately. "Let's have some fun, eh? It would be good for the both of us."

"Mmmphh, no!" Naruto managed to yell out, before Kabuto shoved something in his mouth and held his head up fast, forcing him to swallow as it dropped down his throat.

Naruto was scared.. he didn't know what that was, but it couldn't have been good. "It'll just help you stop struggling. It'll make it easier...and more pleasurable." Kabuto took off his glasses, putting them calmly in his pocket as Naruto suddenly dropped on his knees to the ground.

"Geh!" He tried coughing it out, but it was too late. He could feel the effects immediately- dizziness, nausea, and immobility. He felt light-headed, and his vision was getting weaker. "No. Let me go!" He tried to yell but his voice came out as mere whispers.

"Shh…" Kabuto started undressing him, unbuckling his pants and taking his jacket off. Naruto tried fighting back, but his arms felt numb and weak. He was so, so scared.

"No…" He kept trying to yell, but his voice was not doing good for him at all. He closed his eyes as Kabuto took off his pants. "Fuck…" He thought, hoping someone, anyone would save him… especially...especially… "Sasuke…" He whispered out.

…

"Sasuke came back alone?" Kankurou muttered as they saw him walk back not long after they went out. "Where's Naruto?"

"He might be waiting a couple minutes to not make suspicious?" Sai replied, but had a feeling something might be wrong inside. "Let's go down and check."

As they headed down, they ran into Sasuke who sat back on the couches, downing a shot and another beer. Sakura, fully drunk, sat on his lap, giggling and about to kiss him.

Sai went up to him, almost glaring. "Where is he?" He said harshly, ignoring the drunk pink-haired girl.

"Leave him alone, and get lost." Sasuke glared back, warning him.

"Bastard." Sai muttered, and walked away fast. Sasuke sighed, knowing if he went after him, he'd cause a scene. "These fuckers." He thought, as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke...let's get a room." She murmured, and since he was horny and angry, he nodded, as she led him to an empty room on the first floor which thankfully was empty due to most of the party happening on the second and third floors.

 _Ring Ring_

"Gaara?" Kankurou immediately answered, confused as to why he was calling him.

"Aniki. Naruto. There's something wrong." Gaara said, sounding almost panicked. "There was someone unfamiliar with him just now, and he wouldn't reply on the phone."

"Got it. Me and Sai are heading there now. It might be…" Kankurou looked at Sai, who nodded as they understood. "Kabuto."

"I'm heading up there." Gaara said, and Kankurou knew he was already driving there, full speed. With the lack of traffic, he'd probably make it there earlier than they did going up. And he knew he could do nothing to stop it.

"Got it." Kankurou replied, and hung up.

"Gaara says-"

"I got it." Sai nodded, knowing what probably happened. They ran out, going the direction they saw the two going towards.

Naruto's condition was getting worst as each second passed, as he felt his vision get even more blurry. Kabuto didn't even bother tying his hands, knowing he'd barely be able to move them. With the amount of alcohol the blonde drank, and the drug, he probably would knock out even soon too. Which would make things easier for him, of course.

Kabuto smirked, as he finished taking off his pants and boxers. He licked his lips, seeing the view in front of him. He didn't bother taking off his shirt, not wanting to waste time.

"Now… I can't guarantee being gentle." Kabuto leaned down, licking Naruto's cheek and moving down to his neck. "But I'll try."

Naruto was shaking, feeling the cold on his skin and the fear under it. "No…" He choked out. "No…" he started remembering his Uncle, who tied him up when he raped him, making him immobile. And how he touched him all over… leaving him...dirtied…

Kabuto's hands reached up his shirt, then down towards his penis, rubbing it gently. Naruto was too scared to even think about having an erection. "Hm, holding back?" Kabuto murmured. "Well, it'll make it less fun for you." He shrugged, moving his fingers towards his hole. "Darn. I forgot to bring my lube. But don't worry. I'll stretch you up very good with my fingers." He licked two of his fingers, and brought them down.

"Don't tense up so much, sexy." Kabuto whispered in his ears, the heat from his mouth hitting Naruto's neck with much coldness instead. He was about to slip a finger in, but suddenly was jerked away and sent far with a hard punch right on his jaw.

"You fucker!" Sai, the man who sent the hard punch, yelled. He grabbed Kabuto by his shirt, ready to beat the shit out of him. He kneed him hard in the stomach, and punched him again in the face.

"Sai- Naruto!" Kankurou yelled, as he tried to help the blonde put his pants back on. His hands shook as he helped him, seeing him not moving at all. "Naruto? Are you okay? Can you talk?"

"No…" Naruto could barely see or decipher what was happening around him. He felt fear from anything that touched him, and pushed Kankurou away with his legs. "Don't touch me! No!" He tried to yell again.

He struggled as Kankurou tried to help him dress up. "Naruto." Sai leaned down, worried as well. "Naruto. Snap out of it. It's me- Sai."

"No!" Naruto refused to look at anyone, and struggled, frustrated that his body wasn't moving to his demands.

Sai sighed, and dropped down, carrying Naruto in his arms towards the cabin. He looked back to see if Kabuto was still on the floor, but saw he managed to escape. He was worrying more about Naruto at this point though.

Naruto struggled, but could barely move so it wasn't too hard to keep him in place. He felt terrible. He shouldn't have let him go out like that. He shouldn't have…

"That fucking Uchiha." He muttered, as Kankurou looked him, pissed off as well.

They arrived inside; fortunately, there was no one out in the first floor as most were upstairs, or in the private rooms. "No...stop...let me go!" Naruto muttered, feeling some of his voice come back.

"Water." Sai said, and Kankurou nodded, heading towards the kitchen to grab some. Sai had a feeling he knew what Kabuto used, and knew Naruto needed to drink as much water as possible, and hopefully throw up later to get the alcohol out of him too.

After drinking more water, Naruto felt himself calm down, and his body was able to move a little more. He tried to breathe slowly, and looked around him, trying to absorb who was there and what just happened.

"Sai...Kankurou-san…." He muttered, feeling a soreness in his body he could not rid of. "Kabuto gave me something...this drug...he forced it down my throat."

Sai nodded. "I know. It should wear off soon. If you feel like throwing up, let us know. But you seem to be getting better now. Keep drinking water."

Naruto nodded, doing exactly that.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was inside a room not too far from them. Sakura was sucking him off, but his thoughts were all about the blonde, as he felt anger in thinking of what he was doing right now… probably with Sai and Kankurou, those bastards.

"Put it in...Sasuke…" Sakura muttered, wanting him now. "Now…" As he spread her legs.

Sasuke nodded, reaching in his pants pockets for a condom. He failed to find one, muttering, "Shit…" He grabbed his boxers, putting them on and deciding there should be one lying around somewhere. "Be right back." He looked around the room, and found none in there. He stepped out, planning to go to another private room and asking someone in there.

As he stepped out, he saw it. The blonde, laying there, his jacket not on, and dirt all over him from lying on the floor, and looking pale and sick.

"What the fuck?" He almost yelled, walking up to them. "What the fuck happened?!"

Naruto's head jerked up, as he heard that familiar voice. He saw Sasuke there, in nothing but his boxers. He almost wanted to blush, but heard another familiar voice.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stepped out as she quickly put on his long shirt. "Come on. Can you not find one?" She stood beside him, and looked towards what he was looking at, confused.

Naruto's heart froze then and there, and he had to force himself to remember to breathe. The pain was too much...it reached a peak. While he had to...suffer like this, this bastard was…

"Anyone mind explaining?" Sasuke growled, but was met with another hard fist into his face, sending him back on his ass.

This time, the one delivering the punch was Kankurou. "That's for Naruto." He held up his fist, glaring at him. "You bastard." He might not have known the full story, but seeing this pitiful scene was enough to make his blood boil.

Sai was glad he did that, because he was about to as well.

"You fucking-"

"Sasuke? What's going on?" Sakura exclaimed, feeling confused and helping him get up.

Naruto could barely watch this anymore, getting up and feeling fatigue, falling over back onto the couch again.

"Oi! Don't push yourself!" Sai yelled, helping him.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here. I want to go-"

The doors suddenly flew open, as Gaara stepped in, his eyes immediately moving towards the blonde.

Naruto was shocked. He didn't expect him to be here, but at the same time, he did. "Gaara." He felt like crying as he saw his best friend.

Gaara immediately went towards him, and Naruto felt him wrap his arms around him.

"Home. I want to go home, Gaara." Naruto muttered into his chest. Gaara nodded, and helped him get up.

"Not so fast. What the fuck happened?" Sasuke yelled, and was met with the coldest glare he's gotten from Gaara.

Gaara saw his bleeding lip, and looked towards Sai, who pointed at Kankurou. Gaara nodded, muttering, "Thanks, Nii-san. I'm going home now. Don't let that-" He pointed towards Sasuke. "Go anywhere near us." He growled.

Kankurou nodded, understanding. He opened the door for them, as they stepped out and Gaara helped Naruto into his car.

"Wait just a fucking minute." Sasuke was about to go after them, but Sai and Kankurou stepped in front of the door, glaring at him.

"Sakura. Please leave us for a second to talk." Sai smiled at her, but it was a deadly smile enough to make her nod and walk away.

"Get out of my fucking way. Naruto's mine! I'll deal with him."

"You." Sai glared at him, wondering if he should punch him too. "You dragged him out there, you fucked him, and you left him like that, didn't you?" He growled, his anger reaching a peak.

Sasuke glared back. "We didn't. I didn't touch him."

"Whatever the fuck you did or didn't do…" Sai grabbed his shirt. "You are not to go near him again. Naruto has been through too much shit, and you made him relive his worst nightmares. I'm sick of your bullshit. Just stop playing with him."

"He's mine to play with." Sasuke growled. "Don't tell me what the fuck I should or should not do to him."

Kankurou sighed, seeing him being stubborn as usual. "Sasuke. Naruto was almost raped." He said straight out.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he felt his blood boil and his fists clenched. "Who the fuck do it? Who!?" He yelled, punching the wall next to him.

"Maybe you didn't directly cause it, but you led him out there, you left him probably feeling in pain, and for that, I can't forgive you. You need to leave him alone." Kankurou added, trying to stay calm as he saw him crack the wall almost.

"Shut the fuck up. Who was it?" His eyes turned red, as he felt his fist bleeding from punching the wall. "Who?!"

"Kabuto." Sai responded. "Regardless, you do no good for him. So unless you're serious," Sai glared at him. "Get lost." Using the words the Uchiha always said towards him.

As Naruto and Gaara were well on their way home, Sai told Kankurou he was going to leave as well. Kankurou nodded, asking to come along on the drive. They were both over this weekend, even if it was early.

The two went upstairs to grab their stuff, as Sasuke stood there, still shocked by their words. "Raped? Kabuto? Naruto?" The words kept repeating in his head, and he felt a pang in his heart. "My...my fault…?"

…

Naruto sat quietly in the car, as Gaara drove them down the mountains in high speed.

"How are you feeling?" Gaara asked. "If you need to throw up, let me know."

"Y-yeah." Naruto stammered. He was still feeling the effects of the drug, but his body was starting to feel a lot more normal, thank god. "Thanks for picking me up. So fast too."

"Might have broken a couple speed limits, but it's fine." He glanced towards Naruto. "Kabuto...I'll kill him."

"No. Gaara." Naruto put a hand on his arm. "No. Don't bother with him."

"Are you not going to report him?" Gaara snapped harshly. "That bastard deserves some punishment. Why won't you report him?"

Naruto looked down, not wanting to say his reason. "Naruto." Gaara repeated. "It's the Uchiha, isn't it?"

He didn't want to say, but nodded slightly. "Kabuto...if I report him, he's bound to tell the full story about me and Sasuke, which will spread around and we'll be discovered. I don't...I don't want to cause that for him."

"Fuck him!" Gaara almost yelled, surprising the blonde. "Enough is enough! You don't have to suffer more!"

"Gaara…" Naruto suddenly felt sick, and yelled, "Stop the car!" He exclaimed, as Gaara quickly swerved to the shoulder and Naruto stumbled out.

He bent over to the ground, and felt himself throw up all the alcohol out of his system that he drank that night. "Geh!" He coughed, feeling his eyes water.

Gaara was by his side, pulling out a towel from his trunk and helping Naruto make sure not to get any on his clothes.

Naruto kept his bent position for a bit, making sure he got everything out and there was nothing left. "No rush. Get it all out." Gaara muttered as Naruto nodded.

They saw headlights flashing towards them, and turned around as a car stopped behind them. Out stepped Sai and Kankurou.

"Hey! Is he okay?" Sai asked as they ran towards them.

"He's fine. Just throwing up." Gaara replied.

Naruto panted hard, feeling tired from having everything out of him but feeling much better as well. He grabbed the towel, wiping his mouth as Gaara also gave him water to rinse his mouth.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled out as he spit the water out. He looked towards Sai and Kankurou. "What are you guys doing here? Why didn't you stay at the party?"

"Psh. You think we'd stay after all that? Nah. We were over it." Kankurou teased, waving his hand.

"You guys didn't have to leave for me." Naruto muttered, feeling bad. "You already did enough."

"Stop. It's fine. We care more about you." Sai quickly replied, and looked towards Gaara as he said it. Gaara was staring back, once again feeling strange under his gaze. "Gaara…. how are you?"

Gaara just nodded. "I don't think Naruto will need a hospital. I'll take him to my apartment, and from there I'll take care of him until tomorrow." Gaara said.

"I'll come along too." Sai said. "Since it's late and I'll drop off Kankurou too."

"There's no need to. I can take Kankurou-" Gaara replied, only to get interrupted.

"It's fine. I'm tired and would rather stay over." Sai smiled, obviously not taking any other answer. Gaara didn't know what else to say, but just nodded.

They proceeded to their original cars, and started driving off.

Naruto, tired from throwing up, drifted off during the drive. When they arrived to Gaara's, he felt much better but just very fatigued, and trudged inside towards Gaara's couch, laying back.

"Is your sister home?" Naruto muttered, not wanting to be a bother.

"It's fine. She's a heavy sleeper." Gaara replied.

Sai and Kankurou came soon after, and they sat in the living room as Gaara made Naruto some tea for his stomach.

As they sat down, Kankurou said with a harsh voice, "We'll find Kabuto and make sure he goes to jail."

Naruto stayed quiet for a second, looking down as Gaara did the same.

"Wait a minute." Sai brought up. "You are not thinking of letting him get away huh? For Sasuke?" He knew immediately when Naruto didn't answer that was exactly what the blonde was thinking. "Are you stupid?!" He almost yelled.

Gaara glared at him, wanting him to calm down. Sai tried, but was still pissed. "Naruto! Kabuto tried to rape you! He deserves something!"

Kankurou added, "I agree. He can't get away that easy."

Gaara held up a hand, hushing them. "It's Naruto's decision. Although I disagree with it, he'll do what he decides."

"I can't believe you'd do that for that bastard. After everything…." Sai grumbled, pissed off.

"I'm done." Naruto immediately said, his voice firm. "I… I can't take it anymore either. I thought I could but I'm also done."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at him, surprised by what he said.

"What do you mean...done?" Kankurou asked, a bit confused.

"Done with Sasuke?" Sai also was confused at the sudden proclamation.

Naruto nodded. "As I was...experiencing that, he was….with Sakura..they were.." Naruto's head dropped in his hands. "How could I face him the same way after tonight? We have no future...no possibility. I can't do this anymore." He felt like crying, but felt dried up at the same time. "I can't." He repeated.

"Naruto. Are you sure?" Gaara confirmed, seeing the pain in his best friend's eyes. "It won't be easy."

Chuckling, Naruto agreed. "Oh I know. But… I just can't do this anymore." He sighed. "Thanks guys, for everything. I've caused you so much trouble. Sasuke and my relationship has made you all get into situations that would have never happened if we weren't like this. I'm sorry." He apologized, bowing his head.

"Hey. That's fine." Sai shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's that bastard's fault most of the time anyways."

"Yeah. We did what we wanted. Nothing was forced." Kankurou smiled, patting his back.

Naruto stared at Gaara, who stared back for a while. "You...you really want this?" Gaara repeated, wanting to make sure.

The blonde once again gave him that sad smile he hated. "I need to do this."

Gaara stared at him a bit longer, and just nodded. "You should sleep." He got up. "Let's go." Naruto nodded, getting up as well.

Sai couldn't help it. He got up, instinctively, saying, "Together? You two?" He couldn't help but feel jealousy… how was he supposed to let the guy he was interested in sleep together in a bed with another? Plus with this situation, they would definitely do more than just sleep.

But when he got a glare from Gaara, he sighed. "Alright. Good night. I'll take the couch." He muttered, a look of hurt on his face that Gaara caught.

"Good night guys." Kankurou said, as he handed a blanket towards Sai.

…

That night, Gaara was rubbing Naruto's back as the blonde slept peacefully, obviously knocked out from the long night he had. He sighed, and stepped outside to grab some water.

"Can he really do it?" A voice suddenly startled him, coming from the couch where Sai was unable to sleep yet. "Do you think he can?"

Gaara sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. Sasuke will make it hard."

"That's for sure." Sai chuckled. "So you and Naruto...just slept?" He asked, curious.

Gaara stared at him- thought it was dark, he felt like he could still feel the red head's green eyes on him clearly.

"He was really tired." He finally replied. "I didn't thank you, by the way, for protecting Naruto. He told me that you punched Kabuto and stopped him from going further. You care a lot for him. I appreciate it."

Sai sighed, sitting up, feeling the frustration getting to him.

"I don't want to be these two, beating around the bush- so I'll tell you straight out. I hate it." He said, glaring at him. Gaara was a bit confused, not replying. "I hate that you act like Naruto is yours, I hate that you are thanking me for protecting him. I get that you're best friends, and Naruto told me his story so I understand. But I still hate it. I want to sympathize, but I can't. Just thinking that he's the most important person to you makes it feel like…" He sighed again. "Like there's no room for anyone else. And I hate it." He repeated, his exasperated tone showing.

Gaara was surprised at this… confession? He didn't know what it was, but was definitely confused. "Naruto is my...best friend." He tried to reply, wondering if this was the right type of reply. "Don't hate it. It's just always been like that. I've always been protective of him."

Sai got up, walking towards him suddenly. He was close to him, as Gaara didn't move. Closer now, black eyes met green.

"I protected Naruto because he's a friend. But another reason? The thought of the look on your face if anything more happened to him… that was more painful. I wanted to protect you. Do you get it, Gaara?" Sai said in a low tone, staring deeply at him. "Do you really get it?"

Gaara, uncharacteristically, stuttered. "I-I don't." He was surprised at this firm side of this guy… the usual flirtatious guy being so serious.

"I want you to belong to me too." Sai murmured, and his head reached down, as his lips closed with Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes widened, not expecting that, but didn't push away. Their tongues locked, as Sai wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist, bringing him even closer.

Gaara didn't know why he didn't back off, but he just couldn't. The electricity in their kiss was too addicting...too...good.

They finally parted for air, and Sai let him go slowly. "Until you get it fully, I'll take it slow." Sai walked back towards his couch. "But don't think I'm that patient….I'm actually quite impatient." Gaara could tell he was smirking even though it was dark.

Feeling flustered, a feeling he was unfamiliar with, Gaara walked back to his room, getting into bed. For the first time, he felt his heart beating faster than usual, his face flushed, and his feelings confused. Sai was….strange. He didn't know if he liked him. But he sure as hell knew he was a good kisser. He also knew…

"I don't...hate him?" He muttered quietly, and sighed, slumping down and wrapping an arm around his best friend to calm himself down, and try to sleep.

...

 **Hope you enjoyed! Was tense but exciting I hope:) ~Aya**


	12. Just Go!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while- was busy with work again but got this up and done:) Enjoy~**

 **...**

Sasuke stood outside on the balcony, about to smoke a cigarette and realized he didn't have a light. "A light…" He thought. Naruto always had one ready for him, even though he knew the blonde didn't smoke.

He sighed, looking down and feeling frustrated beyond belief. He tried looking for Kabuto, but was told he left. He wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"I can't believe this happened." He muttered out loud, dropping his head in his hands and rubbing his temple in frustration. He wanted to leave, but knew he'd get shit from Sakura and with his current state, he wasn't sober enough to drive. But tomorrow he'd try to leave as soon as possible, and make an excuse or something.

He remembered the way Naruto looked...sick...pale. In pain. And the way Gaara took care of him like he was some fragile person. And Sai. And Kankurou.

Not him.

Because he wasn't his friend...right?

"But this was my fault." He thought, feeling angrier at himself. "I made us go outside, I told him to wait before going in. We should have just gone in together. It would have been fine." He scolded himself, wanting to punch himself now too in addition to Kankurou's.

"Fuck!" He yelled out. "What do I do now?" Sasuke didn't know whether he needed to apologize to the blonde, to find Kabuto, confront him, or what. He didn't know.

He finished up his beer, and decided he'd figure this out tomorrow when he was sober.

…

Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling a headache but no more pain on his body at all. He sighed, seeing Gaara already woke up and was probably cooking him some good, morning after food.

He got up, washing up and then stepped out. "Morning." He muttered.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep more?" Gaara asked, concern showing in his voice.

"I'm fine. Give me any drug and I'll recover with sleep and food." Naruto joked, grinning. "Don't worry." He added.

Gaara nodded, and continued cooking. "Are you going back home?" He asked. "You know who might be there."

Naruto nodded. "I know. But… I have no choice." He shrugged, hoping he could avoid seeing Sasuke for a while.

"I'll go with you." Gaara replied, his decision seeming final. "You'll get your stuff, and then you can stay here."

"No. Gaara. Please, don't."

"Just for the time being."

"I've troubled you enough."

Gaara's head jerked towards him, almost glaring. Naruto sighed, knowing he couldn't change his mind.

"Alright alright. Calm down. I got it. Just temporarily okay?" Naruto smiled and Gaara nodded.

…

Sasuke woke up early, and left as soon as he felt decent enough to drive. Luckily, he didn't have as massive of a hangover as he thought he would. He texted Sakura, telling her Itachi needed him back- lie, of course. He also told her that he was able to find someone else to give her a ride back.

As he was on the driveway, Neji was standing in front of his car, leaning on it, seemingly waiting for him. "Neji. I'm leaving early. I think you'll be able to get another ride with Sakura's friend."

"I'm going with you." Neji pointed towards his back pack, already packed. "I'm tired of this party, and you also have some obvious explaining you need to do."

Sasuke lifted a brow, feeling annoyed. "What are you talking about?" Neji never questioned him like this.

"You got punched last night- second time this week." Neji pointed towards his car. "Let's go. I want to leave here already."

Sasuke sighed, knowing Neji had his stubborn side as well. He unlocked his car, and the two packed their stuff, going in.

As they started driving, Sasuke started. "You were never nosy like this. Why now?"

"Things are getting out of hand. Your basketball performance is even being affected. It's troublesome." Neji was always blunt. He looked at Sasuke. "Also, I'm your best friend right? When my best friend is getting punched twice in a week, I think I deserve some sort of explanation. And if you need help to beat someone up as well."

Sasuke sighed, remembering this guy was smarter than he seemed. "It's a long story."

"Has to do with Naruto right? Are you fucking him?" Sasuke was absolutely shocked by this. He had no idea Neji even had a clue about him and Naruto. When Neji was met with silence, he chuckled. "You always stare at him in the locker room. When others hit on him, you look like you want to kill someone. And I saw you two talking on the balcony last night- you were obviously not looking happy. So I figured something was up."

"Fuck. Nothing gets past you, huh?" Sasuke laughed. "You're too goddamn smart."

"You're keeping too much in, and you're not the best person to judge a situation." He was being truthful. "What's happening, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hesitated, but honestly felt like it would help him getting another opinion on this matter. He didn't talk to anyone about it, and felt maybe it would help him feel better.

"He's my...sex buddy. I've been fucking him since last semester. No commitments or anything. Although I knew he had the hots for me, but I figured it was more physical than anything. I mean…. we've barely even talked. He listens to me like a good pet. And it was enjoyable." Sasuke said, making the story short and quick. "But things have gotten annoying. He has annoying friends. That bastard Sai seems to be into him, and his best friend Gaara and him have an unusually close relationship I do not like."

"So you get jealous?" Neji asked, although knowing the answer. "You are the possessive type. Whenever someone seemed to be about better than you in basketball, you always worked extra hard to make sure they don't surpass you. Training for hours and such."

"Yeah. I was- I am jealous. He's my pet, my toy and I don't like others touching what's mine." He growled.

"So what happened last night? I could tell something did."

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple. "Kabuto almost raped him, apparently. And it's partially my fault. I dragged him outside to talk because I was pissed, and told him to stay a few minutes extra to wait before going in. I think Kabuto got him then."

"Yeah… does seem your fault." Neji replied.

"Hey. You're supposed to be supportive, right?" Sasuke glared. "I know it is, but I don't know what to do now. His bastard friends probably won't let me near him."

"You don't know what to do?" Neji questioned, seeming surprised. "Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke looked at him. "You have to apologize."

He knew that was probably right, but Sasuke knew he was never one to easily apologize. His damn pride always got in the way, but he knew that he had no choice. "I get it. But after, what? We continue this fuck-buddy relationship?"

"If that's what you want." Neji added, "And him."

Sasuke scoffed. "He listens to me and is addicted to me. I doubt he'll want to end this. But he does seem to be getting more defiant these days. I swear it's the influence of those friends."

"Maybe. Regardless, you should apologize." Neji shrugged, although he knew that the one 'addicted' wasn't exactly just the blonde it seemed.

"Alright alright. I'll do so right now. He better be home and not at Sai or Gaara's place." He muttered.

Neji stared out the window, having a bad feeling about what would come.

…

Naruto was driven home by Gaara, who waited outside as he gathered his stuff. He sighed with relief in seeing that Sasuke was not there nor was his car.

Once he got his stuff, he left with Gaara back to his place. He felt pretty pathetic, having to run away from his own home.

"But I can't deal with him right now." He thought, staring outside and dreading what was about to come.

Sasuke arrived to Naruto's place, only to see no one was there. He was too late as Naruto already gathered his stuff and left. He kept ringing the doorbell, pounding on it, and groaned in frustration.

"Shit!" He looked at his phone, and gave the blonde a call.

No answer.

"Fuck!" The obscenities kept piling out of him, and he gave him a text.

" **Where are you? We need to talk."**

He waited in his car, but got no reply. He cursed again, and wished he knew Gaara's address but didn't. "Damn it."

…

It was Monday morning, and Sasuke felt absolutely shitty. He went to Naruto's place again yesterday, and there was no one there again. He tried to pry Gaara and Kankurou's address, but no one knew it. He knew he'd have to deal with the blonde at school, which he would try and do as soon as he found him.

He knew the period they had together would be PE, and decided he'd try to stick it out til then.

Imagine his surprise and anger when he went to class, and didn't see the blonde in the locker room at all. "Fuck. He's avoiding me." He thought. He walked up to Kankurou angrily.

"Where's Naruto? I know you're keeping him at your place. What's your address?" He stormed him with questions.

"I don't know where he is." Kankurou lied, knowing Naruto was in the infirmary to take a nap since he was tired...and to avoid this bastard. "And what makes you think I'll tell you my address?"

"You already punched me. I think the least you owe me is this." Sasuke scowled.

"I don't owe you anything. I think I let you off easy too." Kankurou glared. "You made a huge mistake, and you'll have to answer to it. Naruto will talk to you when he's ready, and if he's not ready, then don't force him into this."

Sasuke wanted to punch him, but knew that would not be smart. He turned and walked out with clenched fists and restraint.

…

During lunch, Naruto stayed in the infirmary to avoid Sasuke, knowing he'd definitely try to look for him.

Thankfully, Sai, Gaara, and Kankurou came to visit him and provided him food.

"Sasuke tried to look for you today." Kankurou brought up. "Asked me for my address. Of course, didn't give it to him."

"When do you plan to talk to him, though?" Sai asked curiously. "He'll hunt you down eventually."

"I know." Naruto sighed. "I know I can't keep running away." He looked at Gaara. "I'm going home today, and he'll probably be there so I'll talk to him then."

"You should wait a while." Gaara replied, feeling he wasn't ready.

Naruto smiled. "You've done a lot for me, but I seriously need to do this." He nodded, giving him that look of confirmation. "It'll be fine."

…

After school, Sasuke finished his practice and waited for Naruto outside of the auditions room, knowing he was in there and ready to get him. When they started pouring out, he got ready.

Sasuke looked around hastily, wanting to catch Naruto before he left to Gaara's. He was pissed off that he couldn't find him at lunch, and was seriously annoyed and also….worried at how much this blonde was ignoring him.

He spotted him quickly, as he was easy to see with his hair. He quickly walked up to him, and grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him towards his car fast before others saw them and got suspicious- but mostly because he wanted to be alone and talk with him fast.

"Oi! Sasuke! It hurts! Stop!" Naruto yelled, surprised but trying to pry his hand out of his tight grip.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled, evidently angry.

He practically threw him into his car, and got in fast, driving off towards the blonde's house.

Naruto sighed, and texted Gaara, telling him he's with Sasuke and would not need a ride.

"So I see your phone is working fine?" Sasuke mocked, annoyed. "Since I didn't get any replies, I thought maybe there was something wrong with it."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't deal with it right now, but I am ready to talk." Naruto said, and the next few minutes were in silence as they arrived to his apartment.

Sasuke was slightly confused, wondering what he meant by wanting to talk. "He's probably expecting an apology from me too." He knew he had to give it properly, and wanted to talk with him more about what exactly happened with Kabuto.

But also, he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He got out, and grabbed Naruto's arm again instinctively, pulling him inside his own apartment.

As they got inside, Sasuke couldn't help but push the blonde against the wall, crashing his lips upon his and making out, thrusting his tongue in and tangling theirs as he felt himself get even more turned on.

He felt like it's been a while, and with Naruto interacting with all these bastards, he was seriously feeling that need to mark him. Especially after what Kabuto did…

"How far did he go? How far did that bastard go? I'll fucking kill him. I'll seriously fucking kill him." Sasuke muttered as he started biting his neck again, almost drawing blood, moving down his body as Naruto moaned from his skilled mouth.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke pulled his shirt off and started biting his nipples. They made their way towards Naruto's couch, as Sasuke and him crashed upon it and Sasuke kept sucking and licking his chest and stomach.

Sasuke took off his pants, and slipped his fingers into the blonde's mouth, muttering, "Suck."

Naruto did so obediently, the heat getting to him as well. Sasuke felt pleasure as Naruto covered his fingers with his saliva, coating them to be ready to prepare him.

Sasuke took them out and slipped them into the other hole, making sure Naruto was stretched out. But he couldn't wait any longer. Sasuke unzipped his pants, positioning himself between his legs which he set upon his shoulders.

Naruto closed his eyes, ready for the intrusion. He gasped and moaned out loud as Sasuke thrusted in, always surprised at how he's able to hit his spot so easily and quickly.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out, grabbing his back and pulling him close so they can kiss. He wanted this to be special, he wanted this to be more intimate.

Sasuke was surprised at his actions, but heatedly kissed him back as he kept thrusting into him and rubbed his dick in rhythm.

Naruto released his lips for air, moaning out as Sasuke rammed harder inside him, and he knew he was close.

"Sasuke! Ah! I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned out, and grabbed his back again, wrapping his legs and arms around him. "Cum inside….Sasuke...together...let's cum…" His heat and passion showed visibly, and he didn't care at this point.

Seeing this and hearing those words made Sasuke get even more turned on, and he knew he would be close too. "Cumming…" Sasuke moaned out as well.

The two then saw nothing but white as they came hard together, Naruto wrapping his arms around Sasuke and moaning loud as Sasuke grunted, cumming inside him hard. "Ah!" The two let their voices of pleasure fill the living room as they reached their intense orgasm, feeling their bodies be overcomed and indulged of nothing but pure bliss at that moment.

Afterwards, they collapsed, as Naruto's arms went limp and Sasuke dropped on top of him. They both breathed out loud, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

Sasuke got up, grabbing tissues from Naruto's tissue box on the coffee table and wiping himself and handing some to Naruto as well.

"I know we needed to talk, but I really needed this." Sasuke said, and looked towards him smirking. "And looks like you needed it too."

Naruto couldn't make eye contact, and he started putting his clothes on. Sasuke lifted a brow, and grabbed his arm, seeing his strange behavior. "It's because...that was the last time."

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he took a second to process what he just said. Naruto started getting up, and he knew he'd have to apologize now.

"Hey. Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put us into that situation. I didn't know Kabuto would do that and I have been regretting it, okay? So stop avoiding me. It's pissing me off." He apologized, hoping that would make things possibly go back to normal now.

Naruto smiled, though Sasuke felt it was insincere and more...painful looking than anything. "I know Sasuke. It's fine. I'm not reporting it or anything, because I don't want information about what we were doing to get out. So don't worry about that."

"Fuck that!" Sasuke almost yelled. "That's not the point, dobe! I'm saying sorry!" Sasuke got up. "I'm sorry okay? So stop with that 'last time' shit! It's not funny."

Naruto got up, and picked up Sasuke's shirt to hand towards him. "I don't blame you, and I'm not mad at you. I forgive you. Thanks for apologizing, but it doesn't change my mind." He finally stared at his eyes, with a look that frightened Sasuke. It looked so...serious and certain. "I'm done with this relationship...whatever the heck it is. I've hurt my friends, caused trouble for them, and for myself. I'm just done."

Sasuke grabbed his arm again, his grip tight and he had to stop himself from shaking. "Oi. This isn't funny. We've always had this relationship. It wasn't just for me. It was also for you. So don't think that I'm going to let this go so easily just because you got tired of me." A realization hit him, making him even angrier. "Did you find someone else? Did you find someone else to fuck or something?" His eyes darkened, as he felt a fire in him.

Naruto sighed, seeing he wasn't getting the point. "No, Sasuke. I did not. I'm just tired of this." He jerked his hand out, feeling anger. "You just don't understand you bastard! I don't want this anymore!" He yelled, and threw his shirt at him in anger, surprising Sasuke. "You….do you know why I went to the party? I went to see you, to try and have a casual environment for us because I enjoyed it when we ate together and it was fun. But seeing you with Sakura….seeing you like that…" Naruto glared at him hard. "How the fuck do you think that makes me feel? And while I had to suffer..while I had to….experience that with Kabuto, I was thinking maybe, just maybe you'd come back for me. Maybe you'd save me. But instead you were…" Naruto had to fight back the tears. "You were with her…" Naruto stepped back, holding his hands up. "I can't do this anymore, Sasuke."

Shocked, Sasuke didn't know what to say and stepped forward but felt a pang as Naruto stepped back again, shaking. "Hey. I didn't know, okay? I didn't know Kabuto would do that. I would of course have stopped him if I knew."

"I understand, but that's not the point." Naruto couldn't help it…. the tears poured out and it's been so long since he cried. It was almost painful. "We have no future. We have nothing. I can't do this anymore. When I was with you, I would feel hope for something possible to have between us. But instead…." He looked down, the tears pouring out one by one. "You make me feel so cold."

The words stabbed Sasuke again, as he felt a pain he only got with the dobe's words. "You….what are you trying to say? You want me to give up everything for you? Is that what you're asking me to do?" He yelled, frustrated and in pain.

"You wouldn't get this feeling, Sasuke. This coldness. This pain." Sasuke did understand though, but he didn't know how to say it. It wasn't the same. "I...I love you, teme. But I can't continue something that has nothing in the future for us." Naruto glared at him, trying to hold back his tears but they kept falling.

Sasuke's stomach felt sick, seeing that look on his face making him feel like he would throw up. "I can't give up everything like that…" He muttered, though he was still confused. He stepped forward. "But I can't just let you go like that...I won't let you go."

Naruto chuckled, though it sounded painful. "Yeah...I've known that." He knew that was the answer he should have expected, but it still hurt. "I can't do it anymore. If you have any, any feelings of sympathy for me at all, then you'll leave. Leave, go, and don't come back. Don't make me suffer anymore! Just leave!" He yelled, panting hard after as he felt it took everything out of him.

Sasuke stared at him, still shocked by his anger and tears. He almost stumbled his way towards him, as Naruto pointed towards the door. He walked towards Naruto, reaching a hand out, wanting to wipe those tears. "Naruto…" He muttered.

Naruto knew he couldn't let him get to him like this. "No!" He jerked his face away, and started pushing him towards his door. "No! Leave! Sasuke! Please! Don't make me suffer anymore! Just go! Go!" he pushed him hard, and opened the door, kicking his shoes out and pushing him as hard as he could.

Sasuke didn't fight back, hearing the pain in his voice himself. He couldn't process everything happening, and the pain in his chest was making it even more confusing for him.

He turned around, watching Naruto shut the door. "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto muttered, closing the door and locking it once and for all.

...

 **The moment has come! *gasp* hope you liked:) ~Aya**


	13. Head in the Game

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Just finished work this summer, so updating what I can now:)**

 **...**

Sasuke stood in front of the door for god knows how long, shocked, surprised, and very confused. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Was I...was I dumped?" He thought, wondering if he should push through and knock on the door. "No...we were never together. What am I saying?"

The rest of his actions were a blur, as he got in his car and drove home. He didn't quite remember how he did so despite feeling numb throughout his whole body.

When he got home, he went into his room and ignored Itachi who said, "I need to talk to you." Itachi lifted a brow when he realized he was ignored, and wondered what seemed wrong with Sasuke who seemed spaced out.

Sasuke sat in his room, then laid back on his bed. "No." He covered his head with his hands. "No...this is not possible. Uzumaki rejected me? He dumped me? No one...does that."

He was not used to this type of rejection, this type of...abandonment. He never expected this. He thought he would go and apologize and they'd continue their relationship.

Turning on his side, he grabbed his cigarettes from his drawer and took one out, but realized he was missing a light on him. He groaned, feeling annoyed and looked around, digging through his backpack.

He found one at the bottom of it, not remembering how he even got it. "No...it was Naruto. He gave this to you." He chuckled sadly, looking at in his fingers. "He...doesn't even smoke. I wonder how many he had to get out of his way just for me. That baka…"

Lighting his smoke, he laid back, feeling frustrated again. Covering his eyes with his arm, the image of Naruto's crying face kept flashing in his head. The pain that he felt that moment when the blonde cried and yelled at him like that….the words that poured out of his mouth that seemed painful for him to even say.

 _"You make me feel so cold."_

Those words kept repeating, the image of him crying kept coming up.

"Fuck!" He shouted, wanting to punch something. "It can't be over...it can't be…"

But inside, he knew it ended the moment Naruto looked at him with those eyes.

…

As soon as Naruto closed the door to Sasuke's face, he slumped down against it, trying to stop himself from crying. He hated crying, and hated that he couldn't hold back his tears in front of Sasuke. It's been so long since he cried, and he didn't want to in front of him like this.

The pain in his chest was too much… he felt like he had just lost something so huge in trying to gain something, but he couldn't even think about what he had gained exactly.

"I lost him...I lost what we had… I threw it away…" He brought his knees up to his face, staying like that for who knows how long.

When he heard a knock on his door, he almost missed it over being so absorbed in his thoughts. When he heard it again, he thought maybe Gaara was here?

"Gaara…" He muttered, wanting to feel the warmth of his best friend. He felt too cold right now. He got up, and swung the door open. "Gaara…" He breathed out, but froze when he saw someone else in front of him.

"D-Dad?"

…

Gaara was at home, knowing Naruto was probably talking to Sasuke. He had a feeling they might have had sex one last time, and didn't know when would be the appropriate time to go over and comfort his friend, knowing he needed it.

When he figured it was a good time, he got up and started heading out, but was surprised that someone else was outside, waiting beside their car.

"Hey." Sai said, grinning and waving hi. "I figured you'd come out soon, so I waited. Heading over to Naruto's, I'm guessing?"

Gaara nodded, walking to his car. He was surprised, but also not as surprised at the same time. This guy seemed to see through him so easily.

"Sorry to break it to you, Gaara. I'm here to stop you!" Sai exclaimed, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his car.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you talking about?" Gaara almost yelled, jerking his arm out but failing under Sai's firm grip.

Sai opened his door, and pushed Gaara inside, locking it immediately. He ran to his seat before he could unlock it, and said, "Put on your seatbelt. We're going for a drive."

"Sai. This isn't funny. Let me go, or take me to Naruto's place."

Sai shrugged, unfazed by the redhead's deadly glare. "Sorry Gaara." Sai looked at him, smiling. "Today, you're mine. Let me take your mind off Naruto, and let's just hang out together, okay?"

"Do you know what you're saying? Naruto is probably sad right now. He needs me."

"Maybe." Sai muttered, looking ahead as he started driving. "But so do I."

Gaara was stunned, not knowing what to say. "Please. Let me go." Was what he managed to whisper out.

"We'll go later...maybe. But right now, I want you. Naruto can take care of himself- I know you're his best friend, and you've always been there for him. But right now, you can make your own decisions and do your own thing. And I want to be there as you do." Sai made a turn. "So that's why, today, Gaara Sabaku, you and I are going on a date."

Gaara, surprised at this guy's stubbornness, knew he couldn't change his mind despite being stubborn himself. He sighed, and put on his seatbelt, crossing his arms to show his annoyance.

"This guy… just who is he…" Gaara thought, glancing at the boy who seemed to not give up on him.

…

"Dad?" Naruto repeated, trying to get over his shock. There was too much happening at once, and trying to decipher it all was hurting his head.

Mr. Uzumaki, also known as Minato, stepped in, smiling widely. "Son! I missed you!" He grabbed Naruto in a great bear hug, squeezing him tightly and holding him in that position for a long time as Naruto was still trying to get over his shock.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, almost out of breath.

"A dad can't surprise his son with a visit here and then?" Minato smiled, closing the door and letting Naruto go from the hug. "I missed you too much."

He frowned, seeing the redness in his son's face, and the clear traces of him having cried. "Naruto….what's wrong? Why were you crying?" His protective instincts overcame him. "Who made you cry?"

Remembering everything, Naruto couldn't help but want his father's warmth right now...something he didn't get often but needed at times.

He leaned down, putting his head on his chest. "Dad…." he muttered, and just stood there, trying to get over his broken heart. "I'm so cold…"

Minato stood there, letting his son use his chest. He wrapped an arm on his head, bringing him close and patting his back. He knew he was barely there for his son, and really wanted to be there for him now, especially when he was like this. "It's okay...it's going to be okay…" he murmured, comforting him. "I'm here now… And I won't leave.."

When Naruto recovered, he found himself laying on his couch, his head in his father's lap as he was almost asleep from exhaustion. Today just took a lot out of him.

"So, since you've calmed down, care to tell me what happened?" Naruto sat up, looking down.

"I...I can't now. Maybe later." He wasn't quite comfortable letting his father know everything just yet, especially since he didn't see him for almost a year and letting him know he was a sex toy to the man he loved seemed a weird topic to bring up all of a sudden during this reunion.

"Naruto…" Minato wanted to know, but wanted his son to open up to him at his own pace.

"What are you doing here anyways? What happened with work?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

Minato tried to go along with it. "I finalized the executive staff back in the American branches, and decided to head the branch here now. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled. "I know I haven't been here….but I figured it'd be best for you to have your own free time and try to reflect. I felt I wasn't helping being there while you were trying to recover. I hope I made the right decision."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled back. "It was good. I had a lot of time to just think, and it was good for me." He looked up at him. "But...I did miss you. A lot."

That made Minato smile, almost wanting to cry. "Oh jeez. Stop it." He teased, preventing himself from crying. "Alright. Let's go." He got up, feeling empowered. "We're going to eat some Ichiraku's ramen because it's been too long. Then we're going to drink! You'll tell me your problems, and we'll solve this together!" He put up a fist, and Naruto laughed, happy his dad's enthusiasm didn't change.

They caught up over eating ramen, with his dad letting him know what was happening with the company and Naruto letting him know all the details of his school life and friends.

When they finished eating, they went to a bar where Minato was well-known at. While drinking, Minato asked, "Gaara? How's he?"

Naruto smiled. "He's fine. Doing better too. I think he's recovered for the most part, but he still has a hard time trusting people."

"Hm… yah that'll be hard to overcome." Minato replied, knowing his story. "But it's good you two were there for each other. Although I am jealous he was always able to be there for you more than I was."

Naruto laughed, shaking his head. "Nah. He's my best friend. You're my dad. It's different."

Minato nodded. "So… what's happening with you really? What happened that made you cry? You never cry."

"I know." Naruto muttered, sighing and taking another sip of his beer. "I just...couldn't help it."

"What happened?"

Naruto took another breath, and told his father the story.

…

Sai took Gaara to eat at one of his favorite restaurants in the town over. It was a small, almost run-down restaurant from the outside but still very popular with its unique Middle Eastern-Asian fusion dishes.

"Obaa-chan! Nice to see you again!" he called out to a lady that looked like the owner. "How are you doing?"

"Ah you again!" The lady rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Good good. Glad to see you. It's been a while!"

"I know you missed me. How's your back doing?" Sai asked, giving her a hug.

"Better." She smiled, and looked at Gaara. "This is… a friend?"

"Ah...yes." Sai gestured towards Gaara. "I'm interested in him." Gaara almost blushed, hitting him.

"Hey. That's not something you say." He scolded, feeling slightly embarrassed but also surprised. He didn't think Sai was friendly with people like these so much.

"Of course." The lady laughed, holding out a hand. "I'm Yuuko, and I'm not an old lady despite this bastard calling me that. This is my restaurant, _Eat Lots._ I hope you enjoy the food, although I guarantee you will."

Gaara nodded, shaking her hand as well. "Hello. I'm Gaara."

"Alright, stop winning him over with your charm." Sai said sarcastically, grabbing Gaara's hand and pulling him towards a seat. "Bring us two orders of the usual."

"Got it." Yuuko laughed, heading towards the kitchen.

"So...you know people like that?" Gaara asked, hoping he didn't sound rude. "Surprising."

"What do you mean? Think I only flirt with young, cute girls? I also like the older ladies." Sai said, grinning. When Gaara didn't answer, he quickly added, "Hey. I'm joking. She's like an aunt to me."

Gaara just nodded. "I see."

Sai laughed. "You're adorable, Gaara. But right now, you gotta understand- I only have eyes for you."

"Why?" He asked immediately, seriously wanting to know the answer. "Why me? Why do I interest you so much?"

Sai thought for a second, and looked at him seriously. "It's your eyes. Your demeanor. Your aura. You seem tough, this wall around you. But you're so..hurt." He leaned back, smiling. "And I want to help. Plus I really enjoy your presence. You care a lot for those you really love. The care you have is unbeatable. Unconditional. That's why."

Gaara couldn't help but slightly blush, looking down. "You care too. With Naruto...you barely know him but helped him a lot."

"Ah, Naruto again." Sai complained. "Yeah. I told you though, I just don't want to see you hurt over him being hurt. Although he is a great friend I care for."

Gaara didn't know what to reply back with, and he let Sai continue talking as he listened to him, still wondering how he felt about this guy really.

…

"So I missed a lot this year, I see." Minato sighed, leaning back and rubbing his temples while taking another sip of his stout.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed, downing his third beer. "It's shameful, I know. Sorry."

"No." Minato frowned. "Not at all. You love him. That's nothing to have shame in. Although he should have shame for not realizing what he lost." He clenched his fists. "Also… I will find that bastard that drugged and tried to rape you."

"No. Dad. I told you- I don't want it to spread."

"I know." Minato smiled, although it looked dark. "It won't spread. I'll just make sure he faces proper punishment for his actions." He gestured towards the bartender for another beer. "Don't worry."

Naruto sighed, knowing his father had these…. methods of dealing with people sometimes. Like with his Uncle, who was badly beaten up by someone no one knows of before he went to jail. And all his Uncle's friends who knew about what he did was also beaten up too, almost to the brink of death. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Just….be careful." Naruto muttered.

Minato laughed. "I always am, son. Anyways, how do you think this will proceed? I doubt this guy will give up this easily. He seems pretty stubborn."

"Probably...but I'll just ignore him for now." Naruto sighed. "I have to focus on other things anyways. Like my play. And Sasuke has basketball. I'm sure we'll be able to distract ourselves. And he'll eventually forget about this like a bad memory."

Minato nodded, although unconvinced this would be over so fast… or ever.

…

Sasuke knew he needed to drink, a lot. He texted Neji, telling him he was coming over with lots of beer and would probably stay the night. He was kind of glad that Neji knew everything now… it was good to have someone to talk to.

"I kind of get how Naruto feels talking to Sai and Gaara about this." He thought as he drove over.

As soon as he got there, he stepped in muttering, "Sorry for the intrusion." He sat on Neji's floor, happy that he lived in the guest house behind the main house by himself so no one would be able to intrude on them.

He opened up a can of beer and started drinking, sighing as he rested his head back on his couch.

"So, I take it the talk with Naruto didn't go well?" Neji asked, grabbing a beer himself and thinking how run-down this guy in front of him looked. He had a feeling it wouldn't go well himself, but wasn't about to say that.

"Shit. I was dumped." Sasuke muttered, chuckling, "Well, we weren't exactly going out in the first place anyways. But it feels like it. It's weird. I'm never dumped. Never rejected."

"Doesn't feel so good, huh?" Neji took a sip. "What was the reason?"

"He wants me to give it all up, man. He wants me to commit fully. I can't...I can't do that. I don't even know my feelings for him myself. How the fuck am I supposed to just give everything up like that?" Sasuke sighed in frustration, chugging the beer fast and grabbing another

"What exactly would you be giving up though? Sakura? We both know you couldn't give two shits about her." Neji laughed, trying to lighten the mood just a little.

"Yeah...not just her. My reputation, my status...the family name. Itachi's already on my ass just for fucking Naruto." Sasuke couldn't even think of Itachi's reaction if he were to have a gay relationship like that. "It just won't end well."

Sasuke covered his eyes, feeling a pain he could not get rid of. "Are you okay?" Neji knew he wasn't, but wanted him to know himself.

"No….I'm not." Sasuke felt a headache. "You should have seen him...his face...crying like that.. I couldn't believe it." Sasuke brought both his hands to his face. "I couldn't stand it. Seeing his face like that...I made it look like that…"

Neji couldn't reply, knowing he needed the quiet to think to himself, no matter how much it was torturing him "Drink up." He pushed, letting the Uchiha drown out the pain like this for tonight.

…

The next day, Sasuke went to school despite feeling sick from all the alcohol he drank. Thankfully, he was able to throw it up and not have too much of a hangover. "I've been drinking too much." He thought, rubbing his head as he got his books from his locker.

When PE came, he saw Naruto came this time, not avoiding the classes to not see him anymore. But he was completely avoiding him regardless.

He stared at him, tried to make eye contact, walked past him to get his attention. But nothing. The blonde treated him like they never even had a relationship. It pissed him off, but even more… it hurt him. A feeling he was unfamiliar with, growing because of this person.

After PE, he grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving the locker room. "We need to talk."

Naruto wasn't surprised, knowing this guy would not give up so easily. But he really could not talk to him anymore. He couldn't fall again… this guy made it so easy to let him lose his rationale and just fall into his arms again.

Thankfully, he had good friends.

Kankurou grabbed Sasuke's hand and jerked it off of Naruto's arms. "I think you two talked enough." He glared at him, with a look of threat. "Don't cause a scene." He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him along outside.

Sasuke was shocked. The past situations always had Naruto allow them to talk, telling his friends to leave. But...this time… he didn't even look at him. He didn't make any eye contact with him. He simply just got pulled along outside, avoiding him altogether.

He slammed the locker next to him hard with both fists, cursing. This might really be the end.

…

The week went on like that, with Gaara, Sai, and Kankurou not letting Sasuke near the blonde at all. They barely let him within 10 feet of him, pushing him away when they saw him or bringing him to a crowded area so he wouldn't cause a scene.

Naruto realized it himself too- although he didn't ask them, they were doing it for him, knowing he didn't have the willpower to do it himself. He was also staying over at his dad's house, knowing Sasuke would try to come to his apartment for a while.

He ignored all his texts and calls of wanting to talk, and avoided situations where he could make him be alone to talk to him. He knew just one look, one kiss, one touch from this person will make his solution shaky. He couldn't risk it… not until he was strong enough himself.

Naruto absorbed himself into his play, memorizing lines, practicing after school, and leaving with Sai or Gaara even if Sasuke waited outside his audition room some days, wanting to drive with him away.

He just avoided him altogether as best as he could. Although he felt so much pain, he couldn't let it get to him- there were too many people helping him in this situation. He couldn't just knock down all the help he was getting for his own selfish attraction, lust, and feelings. So he tried his best to absorb himself in school and the play, forgetting anything and everything of the past that reminded him of Uchiha Sasuke.

...

 _WHISTLE BLOWS_

"Uchiha! What is wrong with you?" Asuma sensei yelled out as Sasuke let the ball slip out of his hands for the second time that night.

It was two weeks after the incident, and Sasuke was all but doing good. His skills in basketball were nonexistent, he couldn't eat, barely sleep, or focus on anything.

Neji noticed this, coming up beside him as Sasuke was leaning over, breathing hard. He was more out of breath than usual- probably because he wasn't eating and was smoking twice more than he always does.

"Hey. Do you need a break?" Neji muttered, pulling him to the sidelines.

"No...I'm good." Sasuke replied, nudging him off him and getting back into the game. It was the second to last game to reach the final game of the championships, and he made no shots so far even though it was the third quarter.

Neji sighed, knowing he couldn't change the stubborn man's mind. But he knew he was in no shape to play. He looked paler and thinner than usual, and his mind was not on the game at all.

Sasuke cursed himself in his head, "Get your head in the game, Uchiha!" He thought, trying to force himself to move his feet and hands as fast as he can.

When he had the ball, he started dribbling it towards the basket, wanting to redeem himself of his bad performance. "Come on, Sasuke!" He heard Kiba yell, trying to encourage him.

He was close to the basket, and was about to make a three-pointer shot. But his eyes got distracted by a glimpse of a blonde person in the bleachers, as he thought, "Naruto?"

The one second of distraction caused him to be knocked down on the floors by an opponent, hard. The bastard smirked, lending out a hand. "My bad." Although he lacked anything close to sincerity in the apology.

Neji shoved him, holding out a hand instead. "Get lost." He hissed, helping Sasuke get up whose eyes went back to the bleachers. He sighed, seeing it wasn't Naruto but some foreign blonde instead. The disappointment hit him hard…. the blonde always came to his games, always watched him.

But not this time.

The push was deemed as a foul, and he had a shot at two free throws. He knew he could not blow it.

He took a deep breath, and threw, cursing himself as he missed. He never missed these.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath as he heard his teammates and the crowd shocked at his miss. They all could tell the Uchiha was not playing right today.

"Make this." He thought, as he dribbled the ball again. "Come on, make it in!"

As he threw the ball, he usually pictured the ball going in the net. That was his tactic. But all he could think about was Naruto's face...his crying face.

He didn't know how, but even with that image in his head, he made it. The crowd cheered as it led them to having a tie now.

"Good job." Neji said, coming up to him as they continued playing. He held out a hand to high five.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied, smiling that he made it, and highfiving back.

But even as he did, he felt himself grab the Hyuuga's hand tightly, as he fell towards the ground and the world around him turned black. The last thing he remembered hearing was Neji yelling, "Sasuke?!" After, he couldn't hear anything anymore.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! ~Aya**


	14. Lost

**Here's another update:) Sorry for long wait- school and work has started again so very busy but I have a lot written and just need to update and space it out:)**

 **...**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Groaning, Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he was met with a dim-lighted room. He held up his hands, seeing them attached to some IV drips.

"Ugh…" He felt like his body was just sore and tired all over, and his head was throbbing.

"Awake?" He heard a familiar voice, and jerked his head, seeing Itachi there, surprising him.

"Aniki? What are you doing here? Where am I? Why am I at the hospital?" Sasuke mumbled out, although his voice was hurting as well.

"Stop talking so much." Itachi called for the nurse. "You're at a hospital. You fainted at the game. Apparently from anemia, exhaustion, and stress." He sighed, shaking his head. "Pathetic reason to faint."

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered, sitting up as the nurse checked his vitals to make sure he was okay. "Fuck… please tell me we won."

Itachi sighed, knowing that'd be what he'd care about. "You did. But that's not important. Why have you not been eating or sleeping?" When Sasuke didn't answer, he growled, giving him a deadly glare. "If you don't tell me, I swear I will force the coach to drop you from the team and have you move to the states in two days."

"God, Itachi! You are so annoying!" Sasuke yelled, glaring back. "I'm just stressed, okay? I've been dealing with a lot with basketball, school, and everything. Lay off it!"

Itachi, though not believing him, sighed, knowing he was tired. "You've been knocked out for almost two days. Neji told me you've been not taking care of yourself. As a Uchiha, the body is one of our most important assets. You should know that, and not be doing this to yourself." He lectured as usual, and got up, grabbing his bag.

"You'll be discharged when the doctor says so. I have to go back to work now." He left without another word.

"He may seem like that, but he's been here for the past two days, and barely left, arguing his way to stay even past visiting hours." The nurse chuckled, shaking her head at the way Itachi was.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he'd do that. "Thanks." He muttered, and felt his head hurt even more. He grabbed it, leaning back. "My head…"

"Yes. You hit it quite hard when you fell." The doctor said. "Don't worry- it shouldn't be more than a bump but we'll run a test to make sure." Sasuke nodded, leaning back.

"Damn…" How did things become like this?

…

Naruto was with Sai and Gaara, who seemed to have gotten plenty along these past couple of weeks. "Good to know someone's attempting at a stable relationship while I'm facing this shitshow." He thought, although he knew the two were still far off from being anything near lovers just yet.

He was over at Gaara's now, as him and Sai practiced their lines. The play's opening night was in six days, and he was nervous but also felt prepared.

Kankurou joined them, coming downstairs to read a book. "Naruto- not worried about Uchiha?" He brought up the topic, knowing it's been avoided.

Naruto heard about Sasuke fainting, although didn't know the exact reasons except he was maybe over-practicing. "Of course...but it's none of my business now." He replied, looking down at the script. "We...are done."

The others looked at each other, seeing the sad expression in his face and were all but convinced but didn't push it further.

 _Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." Naruto got up, wanting to leave this scenario and went up to the door. "Who is it?" He called out, opening it and was surprised to see someone he didn't expect at all. "Neji?"

Neji nodded. "Good evening." He looked behind him as the others walked up. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh…" Naruto looked back, as the others shrugged, gesturing him to go ahead. "Sure." He stepped out, and closed the door behind him. "Is this about Sasuke? Because he and I really don't have any relationship anymore, so it's pointless to-"

"It is about him." Neji interrupted. "And maybe you have forgotten about him, but he's suffering because of you." He was blunt, as always.

"Me?" Naruto scoffed in disbelief. "He's been absorbed in basketball, and I'm sure he's trying to forget about what we had too."

"You haven't been able to talk to him at all. Your friends seemed to have made sure of that. But because of that, he's at the hospital. He fainted not from too much basketball but because he hasn't been eating, sleeping, and been smoking way more." Neji replied, dismissing his previous comments. "It started when you dumped him."

"Hey hold up." Naruto held up a defensive hand. "First of all, we weren't ever even together. And second of all, how do you know it's because of me? He could care less about me, and sure as hell wouldn't let himself come to that state just because of me!" Naruto felt anger, feeling blamed for all this. "That's not my fault."

"You didn't mean to cause it, but you're the cause of it." Neji sighed. "Just go see him. He should have awoken today, and is still there. Just talk to him. It's annoying that you're refusing to talk to him at all, despite him still having things to say."

Naruto looked down, fidgeting with his hands. "I...can't. I don't want to hear anymore from him, Neji. I've heard too much, and it hurt too much. Can't I just prevent that for myself for once? Can't I just do something for me for once?"

"I think you're just afraid to make it official." Neji said, straightforward. "You said your part, and left him to think it over and now you're afraid to listen to what he really has to say." Neji sighed himself again. "I'm not saying Sasuke will do or say what you want- he probably won't. But right now, he's in a condition where he just needs to see you and talk to you. That's all I'm asking."

Naruto sighed, looking up at this convincing guy. "Alright. I'll go visit him. Not for long, though."

Neji nodded, and looked behind him. "Are you guys coming too?" He knew the others were eavesdropping, as did Naruto.

They opened the door, a bit embarrassed. "Uh…"

Sai looked at Naruto. "Do you want us to...?"

Naruto looked back, giving that sad smile they hated. "Nah. I got this." He looked towards Gaara, who nodded back, understanding.

The blonde headed into Hyuuga's car, as they made their way to the hospital.

…

Sasuke felt drowsy cause of the painkillers for his headache, causing him to drift off slightly while he tried to stay awake. He didn't want to stay in this hospital any longer.

But as he drifted off, all he could see in his head was Naruto's face...his crying face… the way he shouted his feelings towards him, told him how much he hurt him, the way he threw those words like tons of rocks.

"Naruto…" He murmured, wanting to see his face now...right now. Without it crying. Without it sad. But smiling instead. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke?" He jerked up from his half-sleepy state, hearing the familiar voice enter the room at that moment. He saw Neji, rubbing his head which still slightly hurt.

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

Neji coughed, and stepped towards the side to reveal the physical figure of the face he just imagined.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered uncharacteristically, sitting up more and wanting to stand but still felt slightly weak and was attached to the IVs still. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" He gasped, shocked. He didn't know if this was real or not...was it real? Was the person he was just dreaming about standing in front of him, as he was in this pathetic state lying on the hospital bed like this?

"I'll leave you two to talk." Neji gave a look towards Naruto, who nodded back.

Naruto didn't know what to say… he came because he was undoubtedly worried for the Uchiha, and also wanted to know if he was really in this state because of him.

"Neji wanted me to come… he says you have something to say to me?" Naruto said in a monotone voice, not wanting to show the million emotions going through him at that moment.

"He said that?" Sasuke replied, surprised the Hyuuga seemed to catch on fast to his situation. But what was he supposed to say now?

"So," Naruto crossed his arms, staring deep into his eyes. "What do you want to say to me?"

Sasuke glared. "Hey. No need for that kind of attitude. I don't know what he thinks I wanted to say, but I did try to talk to you a billion times these past couple weeks. All you did was ignore me, and use your friends as your bodyguards to make sure I couldn't go within 10 feet of you." Sasuke knew this wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but he had too many emotions he needed to get out through anger. "Plus, you weren't at your place or at Gaara's. Where the hell have you been staying this whole time?!" He yelled, annoyed that Naruto was staying somewhere he didn't know about.

"They did that because they care. And you shouldn't-" Naruto started, but stopped himself from getting too worked up. He sighed, staring down. "No. If you're here to pick a fight with me, I'm leaving- unless you have something you really want to say."

Sasuke was surprised, as he held himself back from fighting like always. It really seemed he was over this… his attitude was almost indifferent. It frightened him.

"What do you want from me, Naruto?" Sasuke almost whispered, staring down at his arm connected to the IV. "What do you want me to do?" He wanted to know, he was desperate to know how to get back to the relationship they had. "I can't just give up everything like that…. there's so much more to it than just what you think there is. So much…" He trailed off, feeling himself losing his voice. "What do you want from me?" He croaked out, sounding almost desperate to both their surprise.

Sighing again, Naruto shook his head slowly. "What I want… you can't give me." He whispered out, hoping he heard. "Sasuke… I'm sorry. I really don't- no, I can't- see you again. I can't continue what we had. I just can't." He stepped back, as Sasuke jerked forward, wanting to grab him. "So please… enough with all this. Stop trying to contact me, stop trying to continue something that can't last. Just… end all ties with me. Please." He looked down, and Sasuke feared he'd show that crying face again. "Please." He whispered out, the desperate tone showing almost painfully.

Sasuke felt such a sharp tug in his chest, and he didn't want to see that face again. He didn't want to ever see it again. The contradictory emotions ran through his body, as he wanted to push him away but pull him close, to kiss him yet shove him down, to hold him forever but wish he never met him.

"Fine."

Naruto's head jerked up at the response, surprised by the simple but powerful answer. "What?" He muttered, not sure if he even heard correctly.

"Alright. I'll do that." Sasuke looked up, his eyes looking serious like Naruto's did. "It's over." He laid back down, and turned his body. "Bye." He didn't want to say this, but knew he had to.

There was a moment of just silence in the room, and Sasuke didn't even know if he was there anymore. But he heard him say, "Take care of yourself." And he knew he left.

He was gone. His blonde toy, the one who affected him the most, was gone. And all Sasuke could think and whisper out was, "I lost him."

…

The weeks went by, and Sasuke recovered from the hospital, getting back on his feet with basketball. He practiced twice as hard, using his anger and pain to power through and improve his skills in basketball. He distracted himself, trying to think about nothing but winning the championships, graduating, and getting himself out of this hell hole of a school.

Naruto did the same, distracting himself with the play and trying to better his grades to graduate properly. He tried to spend time with his dad to make up for what they lacked, and he surrounded himself with his friends.

But they were both so lost.

All those around them saw the way they lacked emotions, care… personality. They were almost robot-like, moving through the last few weeks of school just so they can get out fast. They were there, but they weren't.

"This is bad." Sai sighed, as he was on another 'date' again with his red-haired special person. "Naruto is just so indifferent now. He's doing well with practicing for this play, but it seems he's not really there when we practice. I fear it will be like this forever."

"Maybe." Gaara replied, not knowing how he got dragged into another one of these. But when it came to this guy, he just seemed to go along with his pace and flow. Although he didn't mind so much. "It seems Sasuke finally quit too."

"Yupp. That's obvious. But that guy seems twice as bad as Naruto. He barely seems to focus on anything but basketball and school now. They're both just so…" Sai trailed off.

"Lost." Gaara finished, understanding him.

Sai nodded, and looked at the redhead finishing his drink. He smiled, bringing his face closer to him. "But enough about him. How are you, Gaara?" Everytime he said his name, it just always seemed new to Gaara. It brought almost a chill down his spine. "Everything okay?"

Gaara hated how he always asked how he was doing, because he never really knew what to reply with. But he knew he couldn't stop him, and he wouldn't hear the end of it unless he gave him an answer. He managed to catch onto his personality pretty fast…. and vice versa.

"Just worried about Naruto mostly." Gaara replied, hoping that was a sufficient enough answer.

"Hmph." Sai pouted, upset that he was just commenting on that situation. "Well, how about we distract each other from their situation and do something together ourselves?"

Gaara lifted a brow, having a feeling he knew what he meant but not completely…

Sai laughed, holding his hands up. "Just kidding, kidding! I know we're not there yet." He leaned back, grinning. "Although I do enjoy our dates plenty enough...for now."

Gaara didn't know just what his intentions were, but tried to change the subject due to the uncomfortable feeling he was getting when he was always around this person. "Should I help Naruto?"

"Nah." Sai immediately responded. "I think this situation will work out on its own way. I have no idea how, or what the result will be, but it'll work out." He smiled. "These things always do, right?" He said, implying their own situation.

Gaara didn't exactly get how their situation was 'working out' but he just nodded, with nothing else to add on. Sai smiled, enjoying his quiet, simple presence. "Drink, drink! Let's just drink tonight!"

…

It was the night of the championships, and everyone on the Konoha team was more than just a little nervous.

"Fuck...this is it guys…" Kiba muttered, holding his hands together tightly in anxiety. "I'm so nervous, man."

"Seriously." Kankurou sighed, feeling the tension coming on. "We'll either win or lose and fail." He muttered, his positive side fading right now.

"Oi! It's either we win, or win!" Asuma-sensei encouraged, patting their backs. "You guys can do this. Right, captain Sasuke?" He gestured towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke was sitting, his chin resting on his arms as he was not focused on anything they were saying at the moment. He was simply closing his eyes, and thinking of nothing but the game. Not about how this was their last shot. Not about his family, the business, school, nothing. Just the game. But damn him for thinking about a certain blonde in the mix as well.

He got up, clapping his hands, knowing it was time to play the role of captain. "Alright everybody." He yelled, gesturing for everyone to gather around. "This is it. This is the last game of the season, the national championships. We have done nothing but practice hard for this point, and we will not fail." He emphasize 'not,' staring at each and everyone one of his member's eyes. "We can do this." He didn't smile, but his voice warmed up. "I believe in all of you."

The members smiled back, his words making them feeling a bit more confident. They cheered and nodded, getting their gear ready for a game to remember, a game to win.

…

"Going to the game?" Minato asked as Naruto was heading out in a sneaky motion. "I know about it. Don't try to hide from me." Minato smirked, shaking his head at his son. "You underestimate my capabilities."

Naruto laughed back at his father's cockiness. "I just wanted to...check it out." He shrugged, trying to be casual. "Bored anyways." He grabbed his father's car keys, saying, "I'm going to take the car." Minato nodded, motioning for him to leave. "By the way," Naruto continued, turning his head before leaving. "I heard Kabuto ended up in the hospital… almost went into a coma. Heard he won't be walking for a long time."

Minato, looking down at his laptop and not even staring at the blonde, shrugged. "Really? That sucks for him." He murmured, seeming to pay little attention.

"I wonder why." Naruto said sarcastically back, smiling. He added, "Thanks, dad."

Minato looked up, smiling back. "Have fun at the game."

And with that, Naruto left.

When he arrived at the stadium, it was already halfway through. He texted Sai and Gaara earlier, knowing they were together… they seemed to be spending a lot more time than usual. He encouraged them to meet up with him there so they can support Kankurou, although of course he wanted to see a certain someone as well.

When he saw them already sitting on the bleachers, he waved his hand and walked towards his saved seat.

"Damn, it is so loud in here!" Naruto shouted, barely able to hear himself. They nodded, agreeing. "So, who's winning?" He didn't know much about basketball, and quite hated the sport honestly...most because he wasn't good at it.

"Seems like we're behind by a couple points!" Sai yelled, pointing at the scoreboard.

"Hm." Naruto nodded, and watched the game continue, his eyes following a certain black-haired captain who seemed to be already sweating and putting his all in. "Come on, Sasuke…" He thought, his heart tugging at seeing him right now. He knew they've both been extremely busy, and he knew he was the one that told him to leave him alone. But still…. he couldn't help it. He missed that damn bastard.

The game continued, with the two teams switching spots of being in the lead. But by the fourth quarter, Konoha high ended up being behind by three points, similar to their previous games.

Their play was their usual, where Sasuke was handed the ball to make his famous three pointer shots by Kiba, and this was it. He knew this was it.

"The game...it's about the game." Was what he kept thinking, as he had the ball in his hand and he tried to rid of all other thoughts in his head except this one thing. This one shot. This one game. This one chance. "I can't ruin this chance." He thought, knowing he's ruined too many already. Too many chances….lost.

It was like the whole room was holding their breath as he shot.

And they exhaled when he scored.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the timer buzzed and the announcement of their victory was made. Sasuke was immediately hoisted up by two members as everyone started gathering around him and cheering, some even crying at the joy of their win.

But his eyes, as usual went to the bleachers, looking for someone in particular. Someone he usually would have fucked at the end of the night, someone he always seemed to follow no matter where he was.

He saw him, sitting on the bleachers, surrounded by people he wasn't paying any attention to. He saw him, staring back at him. Their eyes locked, and it seemed like the universe was just so far away. The win didn't matter. This game didn't matter. Hell, nothing mattered except them being in the same room, their eyes just staring at each other, not through. At. Nothing else mattered anymore, and Sasuke barely even remembered where he was. He didn't even have time to exhale himself.

And he didn't know if he ever would.

…

"Shit. I'm doing it again." Naruto scolded himself as he washed his face in the bathroom, trying to cool off his burning face. "I really need to get over this….over him."

"You okay?" Gaara came in after him, knowing he seemed distressed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Naruto sighed, walking up to him. He rested his head on his shoulder, trying to calm himself down. "I'll...I'll never get over him, Gaara." The pain was obvious in his voice, as Gaara accepted his sadness and patted his back.

"You'll be fine." Gaara replied in a soothing voice. "You'll be okay." He tried to comfort.

"What if I'm not though, Gaara?" Naruto trembled. "Just looking at him gets me like this. What if I never get over this?"

Gaara did not know exactly how to reply, and just brought his arm around him, bringing him closer and hugging him.

"You're….closer with Sai now, huh?" Naruto murmured, chuckling slightly. "If there was anyone, he's the best choice."

"Just...friends." Gaara sighed. "He still confuses me...he sees through me. It's…"

"Scary?" Naruto finished. "I know." He laughed. "God….we suck with people."

Gaara laughed back, agreeing.

"Am I interrupting?" Their heads jerked towards the entrance as they saw Sai there, providing a smile that was more hostile than anything.

"No!" Naruto pushed away from Gaara quickly. "Not doing anything to your boy." He teased. Gaara slightly blushed, and Sai sincerely smiled.

"Let's go find Kankurou and celebrate." Sai gestured for them to come out.

…

When they met up with Kankurou, he told them about the party for the basketball team that would be held at Kiba's place. Naruto was reluctant at first but he decided after everything Kankurou did for him, he should at least go with him and enjoy together their victory.

While at the party, Naruto hung out with Sai and Gaara around the balcony while Kankurou went to mingle with the fellow basketball players.

"I'm honestly tired of parties." Naruto sighed, taking a sip of the jungle juice they made, telling himself he wouldn't drink too much.

"Same." Sai agreed, and wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders who lifted a brow. "Don't like?" He asked, providing that smirk that got to Gaara for some reason every time.

He didn't answer, as Sai expected as Naruto laughed. "Damn Sai. You got to him." Naruto confirmed, enjoying his best friend having someone like Sai around.

Sai shrugged, enjoying his time and watching the party scene in front of him.

Sasuke in the meanwhile was sitting on the couches inside but watched Naruto outside on the balcony, his eyes unable to stray away…. they never did. He kept staring...staring… wanting to take him right then and there. And not just in a physical way. In many ways. Take him, bring him home, and keep him forever.

"Sasukeeee." Sakura wrapped her arms around him, sitting on his lap. "I'm so drunk." She giggled, providing him a kiss that made him feel nothing. "Congrats on the win."

"Another victory, another reputation?" Sasuke murmured quietly, hating when she congratulated him. Their relationship was just getting more annoying by the second.

"Aw shut up." Sakura rolled her eyes, clinging to him harder. "I love youuuu." She giggled out, laughing at the way he looked indifferent, unable to decipher his annoyance.

His eyes coincidentally left the blonde towards the punch table, thinking if he wanted some jungle juice. He lifted a brow as he saw someone he didn't recognize suddenly pour a bag full of what looked like white pills into the bowl with the jungle juice.

"Roofies?" He thought, rolling his eyes. He hated it when guys did that, but it always happened so he usually didn't do anything knowing that's just how things were.

But it didn't become so simple when he saw his blonde leave the balcony towards the table to grab more of this drugged up drink.

"Shit." He almost pushed Sakura off him as he started to remember Naruto's condition due to Kabuto. He got up fast, and strode towards the table, and without thinking, he knocked down Naruto's cup from his hand as the blonde stared at him shocked.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, confused by his move. Suddenly, his eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed the guy who slipped the drugs in and hauled him to the floor, punching his face thoroughly and straddling him to deliver another punch.

Naruto was shocked, not knowing what was happening but snapped out of it, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and trying to pull him off. "Stop! Sasuke! Enough, teme!" He shouted as Sasuke continuously punched the guy, his anger through the roof as his frustration of everything came out onto this guy.

Girls were screaming, people were gasping, and finally Kiba and Kankurou came to pull Sasuke off although it was hard in his angry state. "Sasuke! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Kiba yelled, pulling him off the guy who was almost unconscious at this point.

"What gives, Uchiha?" The random guy yelled, holding his bloodied face.

"Shut the fuck up. I saw you drug the jungle juice!" Sasuke yelled, not realizing or giving a fuck about the scene he was causing. "Don't fucking play innocent you bastard!"

The guy slightly blushed, but rebutted, "Why the fuck do you care? It's not like you did anything before."

Sasuke seethed as he yanked himself from Kiba and Kankurou's hands, and grabbed the guy's shirt, pulling him up almost off his feet. "I do now." He growled, his eyes almost red with anger.

"Alright, enough!" Kiba yelled, and gestured towards two basketball kouhais to throw the stranger out. "Take him out and don't let him back in. We don't fuck with my drinks in my house." He glared at him. He then turned to glare at Sasuke. "You over-reacted though. You need to calm the fuck down." He hissed.

Sasuke pushed away from him and turned, not realizing Naruto was standing right behind him, surprised and his eyes looking confused and almost curious. Their eye contact stood, as once again it seemed like there was no one else in the room but them.

If it wasn't for Sai grabbing Naruto's shoulder to snap him out of it, they would have looked suspicious. Naruto turned, and saw Sai and Gaara staring, as they gestured for them to now leave. He nodded, and started walking away.

Sasuke was so close, so close to grabbing him and turning him around, taking him right then and there if it wasn't for Neji also grabbing his shoulder. He turned, making eye contact with him as the brunette just shook his head very slightly- not enough for others to question, but just enough for Sasuke to understand that he needed to snap out of it and realize where he was at the moment.

He felt himself almost suffocating, realizing he was even holding his breath this whole time too- the blonde seemed to have that effect on him. He averted his eyes slightly back to Naruto, seeing the male walking away slowly with Gaara and Sai. He sighed, feeling the frustration building up inside him again as he muttered, "Fuck." And grabbed a beer, walking away towards the balcony to have a smoke.

…

Naruto was taken aback, shocked, surprised at what just happened. The black-haired Uchiha literally beat someone up for something he wouldn't have even given two shits about before… the _incident_.

"It was probably because of you he went ballistic." Sai put his thoughts into words, as they were driving back to Gaara's place. "If it wasn't for what happened with Kabuto, and if you weren't grabbing a drink, he probably wouldn't have done anything."

Naruto wanted to believe him, he wanted to, but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want to think that Sasuke cared _that_ much about him, cared so much he would randomly beat someone up like that. He glanced towards Gaara, wanting that reassurance his best friend was able to give him at these times. He wanted his words of confirmation or words against his thoughts to make him feel more secure either way.

Gaara knew Naruto was glancing at him, and he knew he wanted to reassure him, but he also knew that he couldn't influence the blonde's decision anymore. He looked towards him, and said simply, "It's up you at this point, Naruto."

The words hit him harder than he expected, as the red-haired boy didn't provide him with the weight to tip his feelings one way or another, to help him make that decision.

Sai couldn't help but grin as he was driving, feeling a sense of happiness and pride in helping the two move slowly towards independence from each other, but without making their relationship any less than what it was.

But Naruto knew he was right, and knew that it really was up to him now. So much happened between him and Sasuke, and even though he thought everyone was moving on, what happened tonight made him think otherwise. It made him question everything.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed that drama:) ~Aya**


	15. Time to Say Fuck It

**Hey everyone! Chapter 15! Wow glad I made it this far haha. Enjoy!**

 **...**

"Fuck!" Sasuke repeated loudly as he practically shoved a cigarette in his mouth and shakily tried to light it. His eyes widened, realizing he had the lighter the blonde gave him a while ago, the same fucking lighter. He gripped it tightly in his fist, and swung his arm back, feeling the urge to throw it far away from him, to throw Naruto far away from him.

But he felt another hand on his arm, firmly pulling it down. "Calm down." He heard the calm voice of Neji say.

Sighing, Sasuke brought his arm back down and lit up the cigarette, shoving it back in his pocket. Would he have ever let it go in the first place?

"I can't do this anymore." Sasuke muttered, wanting to punch a wall. "I just can't. Every fucking time I see him….every time…"

"I know." Neji nodded, lighting up a cigarette himself. "I can tell."

"He's messing with me. He's messing with me so much and I can't stand it anymore. I just don't know what to do." Sasuke growled, his frustrations reaching a peak. "I thought I could do it- I thought I could let him go, and move on with my life. But for some fucking reason, every time I see him… I just…" He couldn't finish his sentence, wondering if he ever would be able to.

Neji sighed, leaning against the balcony railing and letting out a puff of smoke into the cold, fresh air above them. "You know… the play is in two nights."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying." Neji shrugged. "He's the lead actor. Opening night is in two days, and I got you a ticket." Neji pulled it out of his pocket, handing it to him. "I'm not saying you have to go, but maybe it'll help you in making your decision?"

"What decision?" Sasuke muttered, grabbing the ticket and staring at it. "What decision is it that I even have to make in the first place?"

"I guess that's also something you have to figure out." Neji replied. "Anyways, come to the play. I'm telling you it might help you."

Sasuke sighed, taking another hit and shaking his head. "At this point, I don't know what'll help me or not. But I just want to fucking know how to move on from this shit.'

Neji didn't have to reply, as he let his friend wallow in his frustrations and looked up at the night sky, wondering how the blonde got a step ahead in making his decisions.

…

"This is it." Sai patted Naruto on his back, as they waited backstage, changing into their costumes as Iruka-sensei made sure they looked perfect.

"Yeah…" Naruto felt his heart beating fast, nervous as hell for what was about to come. "How do you not seem nervous?" He muttered, holding his chest and trying to calm himself down.

"You'll be fine." Sai smiled, squeezing his shoulder and looking out towards the audience, squinting his eyes as it was hard to see with the darkness out there. He smiled when he saw Gaara in the front row, and tried to wave his hand a bit to get the red-head's attention.

Gaara noticed him, and gave a nod, acknowledging him and then looked towards Naruto, who smiled at him and Gaara nodded as well- his way of telling them both 'good luck' in a subtle way.

Naruto squeezed his tie used for the school uniform in the play, as Iruka scolded, "Oi! You're ruining the tie Naruto!"

"Sorry sorry!" Naruto apologized, trying to fix it but Iruka swatted his hand away, doing it himself. As he did so, Naruto looked out into the crowd, seeing if he can find a particular someone as well. He wondered if _that_ person ended up coming…

…

"Thanks for coming." Neji greeted Sasuke, who was having a smoke outside at the parking lot in front of the theater. Neji glanced at the two bouquets in his hands. "For me?" He grinned jokingly.

"Heh." Sasuke handed him one. "The other is for...you know. When I was getting yours, I couldn't help but get another. Fucking cheesy, I know."

"Eh. It makes sense." Neji took them, replying, "Thanks." Sasuke nodded. "So, you're going to come in or what? Curtain's are about to lift soon."

Sasuke sighed, finishing his cig and muttered, "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Enjoy." Neji and him walked in together, and Sasuke sat near the back row of course.

Naruto looked out again towards the crowd, regardless of Kakashi yelling, "Curtains everyone! In places!"

"Stay focused, Naruto." Sai muttered as he walked past him, looking back. Naruto nodded, but was only half listening. Sai worried, wondering if he'd be able to focus on the play and his lines rather than think about that Uchiha.

"Alright everyone! We've been working hard for this moment. The big night is here, so let's kick ass." Kakashi exclaimed as people giggled at his words and felt the excitement in themselves as well. It truly was the moment they were all waiting for.

Sai gave Naruto a look of concern, seeing the blonde continuously look out into the crowd to find a certain black-haired man.

"He's in the back." Naruto turned, seeing Neji who almost whispered the words to him. "He's there. You won't be able to see him easily with the lights, but he's there."

Sai sighed, annoyed that Naruto now had the added stress of knowing his love was watching him intensely from afar. "Naruto. Focus." Sai repeated, emphasizing it even more than before.

Naruto barely heard what he said, just nodding and getting to his place on stage at the desk in the classroom setting they were in.

"Curtains in 1 minute!" He heard Kakashi shout out, as everyone rustled to their spots and got ready for the lift of the red drapes.

Sai, sitting at the desk next to Naruto, stared at him, concerned still. "Focus… you have the first line of this whole thing." He thought, knowing Naruto started this whole play off. "Focus…."

"20 seconds!"

Sai saw the way Naruto looked concerned, fidgeting his thumbs and looking down, obviously worried about only one person right now at the moment. Neji, who was backstage could also see the blonde's lack of focus, wondering if it was a bad idea for him to mention Sasuke's appearance in the audience.

The Hyugga and Sai shared a look of concern, stoic yet the worry showed clearly as their thoughts harmonized.

Naruto was not focused on the play. He was focused on Sasuke.

"3….2…"

"Please focus Naruto…" Sai thought, crossing his fingers and hoping this would go well."

"…1…Action!" Kakashi called out, and the curtains split as magnificently as the Red Sea.

The lights turned on towards the actors on set, and the first line had to be said by the blonde.

Before Sai could have another thought of worry, he was surprised as he heard, _"Why do I need to tell you reason to be excused? Shouldn't I be allowed to leave on my own accord, without you knowing every personal detail of my private life?"_

The line was delivered more than perfectly by Naruto, shocking Sai and Neji who saw the complete change in Naruto's aura- he went from being anxious about one man to completely absorbing his character of Natushiro.

Sai almost wanted to grin, impressed and glad he worried for nothing, sitting at his desk and excited for the show to proceed smoothly on stage, no matter how messed up it was in real life.

The play went on very smoothly, except for a couple logistical issues such as a misplacement of Naruto and Sai's clothes which Iruka made sure to yell at the crew about.

When the climax of the play came, Sai and Naruto were backstage, waiting to get on. "You're doing great." Sai whispered, patting his shoulder. "We've practiced this scene a billion times, but let me just emphasize- put all the emotion you have happening in your life into this scene. I think it'll help."

"You mean about Sasuke?" Naruto whispered back, confused at his words. "I don't think these two are that related."

"It really is." Sai smiled, getting his clothes ready. "You'll feel it once you say your lines."

When it was time for them to get on stage, Naruto felt his heart beating hard, curious as to Sai's words and nervous to say his lines at this climax.

It was the scene where Naruto met Sai on the rooftop of the school, right after Sai decides to quit the play and school to take care of his family.

"You can't do this!" Naruto shouted, his anger fully shown through his acting. "I get you have your family duties, but you can't just give up everything you have worked so hard for! There are other ways to do this."

"I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being the perfect model student, the one to keep everyone satisfied, the one that has to act so damn happy all the time!" Sai yelled back, punching the fake gate in anger. "In the end, everyone just ends up using me and leaving. But my family…they need me. They won't leave me. They're the only ones that I know for sure I can make happy and not use me in the end."

There was a moment of dramatic silence, and Naruto then said, "But this school… they need you. People look up to you because they need you. Maybe it doesn't feel like that because people are stupid, and don't want to show that they need another in their lives. They want to act independent, they want to pretend they're fine by themselves. I was always like that." Naruto looked down, rolling his hands into fists. "I… I thought I didn't need anyone. I thought I was fine being this delinquent outcast, smoking out by myself, skipping class, eating alone, not caring about what others had to say about me." He looked back up. "But I realized… I'm not like that. I like having friends, I like being a part of this play because it makes me a part of something I have to care about that's not just caring about myself."

Sai turned around, looking at him now.

"Daisuke…I…I needed you. All these years, I realized now I was just lonely. But you seriously helped me get over that loneliness. Don't you get it?!" Naruto yelled, walking up towards him closely. "I need you! So don't go break your bonds! Don't turn away from everything because you're tired of being someone you're not. Because I know you- I know you better than probably anyone else by now. And I know you don't want to quit. I know you're stronger than this. So don't leave!" He looked deep into his eyes, the emotions getting the best of him as he felt tears well up. Sai was right. Thinking about Sasuke made this even more emotional for him. "Don't…leave me."

The two stood there in silence, as the audience anticipated Sai's next move.

"I can't, Natsu. It's…it's just too late." Sai muttered, as he patted his shoulder and stepped beside him to go around. "I…I needed you too." He almost whispered, and walked away.

As the stage went dark, the audience was still able to see Naruto wipe the real tears from his eyes.

At that moment as the stage darkened, Sasuke got up, almost stumbling through the row as he did, leaving the auditorium quietly and crashing against the wall outside. He felt like almost throwing up, as he clutched onto the flowers tightly against his chest, the pain growing even more.

"Fuck…" He whispered, as he pulled out a cigarette, holding it in his hand and realizing it was trembling slightly. Lighting it, he breathed in a hit and exhaled, looking up at the dark night sky, wondering when it became so dark. He looked at the lighter in his hand, and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "What have I done?"

"What _have_ you done?" Sasuke's head jerked up, surprised by the sudden voice. He saw a man there, almost hidden in the shadows but had clear blonde hair… similar to another's. He had a feeling he knew who he was, but was still confused.

Minato stepped out of the shadows, a cigarette in his hand as well as he stepped up towards him, almost as if intimidating him but not quite. "Got a light?"

Sasuke paused, wondering what the heck was going on, but nodded, lighting his cigarette for him and trying not to show his surprise. "You're… his dad, aren't you?"

"Blonde hair gives it away?" Minato chuckled, blowing out a puff of smoke. "So, I take it you're talking about Naruto, yes? Did that scene in there make you feel emotional that you had to leave in the middle of the play?"

"So what of it?" Sasuke scowled, not liking how this man was trying to analyze him. "Shouldn't you go back in? He is your son. You're missing the play."

"He has another night of this play. But this might be the only chance I'll be able to talk to you clearly." Minato rebutted, taking another hit. "So, are you regretting your decision in having a relationship with my son, or in ending this relationship altogether?"

"I didn't end it." Sasuke gritted through his teeth. "He did."

"You had a part in it." Minato laughed, making his answer seem ridiculous. "Everyone who's been following this little saga of you two can clearly see your role."

"Well I don't give a fuck about everyone else." Sasuke growled, not caring that he was lacking polite words.

 _Sssssaaaaaa_

Sasuke froze as he felt the man's cigarette be put out on the wall right beside his head.

"Well, there's one person's opinion you should give a fuck about- mine's. And let me tell you right now- you've caused enough pain for my son. I don't know what your game plan is, and I don't know what is causing you to make no decisions, but I do know that it has been going on too long. So here's two choices- you'll either completely detach yourself from Naruto, and forgot anything between you ever existed, ever. Or secondly, you'll have to get through me to get anywhere near him, even in your dreams." Minato's head was right in front of Sasuke's, his eyes seeming darker than his own as he glared at him hard. "You're a smart boy- I think you'll know which decision to make." He stepped back, clapping his hands. "Besides, I'm taking him to the states at the end of this week for the Spring break coming up. It'll make it easier for both of you to be completely detached."

"What?" Sasuke almost yelled, although not moving as he felt his body still frozen by the man's intimidation. "What do you mean he's going to the states?"

"Exactly what I said. He already knows this too." Minato replied simply, and stepped towards the entrance. "Remember my words- you're a smart boy. Let's not make this more complicated than it has to be." He turned, smiling, and went inside.

Sasuke slumped against the wall, feeling the cigarette fall from his own hands as he felt a bit shaky. "Damn…" He thought, his emotions more confused than ever, with a splash of fear now mixed in.

…

After the play, Naruto met up with Gaara and Kankurou along with Sai as they congratulated him with flowers and hugs.

"You two were amazing! I almost cried!" Kankurou exclaimed, hugging them a bit too tightly. "It was amazing!"

"Thanks!" Naruto and Sai replied, feeling proud.

Naruto looked behind them, seeing Minato walk towards him with his own extravagant bouquet as well for both him and Sai. "Great job you two." Minato smiled, giving Sai a firm handshake and Naruto a firm hug.

"Thanks Dad!" Naruto grinned, and couldn't help but look behind all of them… his eyes wandering. He was back in that mode again.

"Let's go out for dinner!" Minato yelled, clapping his hands and exclaiming, "My treat!" He looked on stage, motioning for Iruka and Kakashi. "You two- you're coming as well."

"Ah- Minato. You're back already?" Kakashi said lazily, probably smiling behind his mask.

"I forgot you two knew each other." Naruto muttered, looking back and forth between the two.

"Of course. We went to school together- I decided to move on with business whereas he decided teaching would be best for him. Never thought he'd be a teacher but oh well- surprises are everywhere." Minato shrugged, giving Kakashi a handshake, then hug, and shaking hands with Iruka. "You're his lover, I'm guessing? Definitely seems like his type."

"Oi. Minato." Kakashi muttered, knowing that would embarrass and anger Iruka.

"I…What? No I'm not- I…" Iruka stuttered, blushing hard and feeling embarrassed indeed.

Naruto and the others laughed, getting their stuff ready for a delicious dinner.

"I'll drive us there." Kankurou offered, as he drove over Gaara anyways. "I can take you two." He said, looking at Sai and Naruto who nodded.

Minato made the same agreement with Kakashi and Iruka, and they all headed out as Naruto walked with Kankurou and the other guys towards his car and Minato and his group went the other way.

He paused, when he saw something on top of Kankurou's car- a bouquet of flowers, specifically yellow roses. "Hm… that's strange. These aren't mine." Kankurou muttered, grabbing them.

He looked towards the others, who just shrugged but Gaara and Sai exchanged glances, guessing who it might be from.

"Oh well- take them." Kankurou handed them to Naruto, who looked at them, hoping to find maybe a card or a note or something.

But nope, he found nothing. That was until something dropped out of them towards the ground. He frowned, bending down and picking up a dark green lighter. His eyes widened as he realized whose it was- it was the same one he always had for Sasuke, and one he lost- or thought he lost.

His head jerked up, his eyes looking for the black-haired man by instinct as he gripped tightly to the lighter. These flowers were from him. He put the lighter in there as his mark. "Where is he?" Naruto muttered, feeling a sense of anxiety throughout him as he wanted to find him, as he had to see him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, seeing Gaara stare at him to cam him down. Naruto sighed, looking down as he gripped the flowers and the lighter tightly in both hands. "Yeah…dinner." He murmured, and nodded his head, understanding now was not the time.

They headed into the car, trying to ignore what happened, and drove towards the restaurant in mostly silence as Naruto clung the flowers tightly towards his chest.

…

Neji was walking towards his guest house but could already see the lights were on and the door was slightly open. He lifted a brow, already guessing who was in there. He could practically _smell_ the stench of alcohol and cigarettes in there too.

He stepped in, throwing his keys beside him and taking off his coat. "You could at least open the windows if you're going to smoke indoors." Neji stated as he did so himself, fanning out some of the smoke from the cigarette Sasuke was currently smoking. Neji saw the ashtray, sighing as he saw it was filled up and there were cans of beer everywhere.

"It's only been a couple hours since you left, but damn, you got busy." Neji muttered, sitting beside him and grabbing a cigarette himself.

"Good job on the play." Sasuke muttered, thinking it'd be appropriate to at least say that. "And sorry about…this." He was laid back, his wrist covering his eyes.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Neji sighed. "What's going on? You didn't come back inside after that scene."

"It's over. Everything's over. He's leaving to the fucking states- his old man told me." Sasuke groaned out as he inhaled his smoke.

"His dad?" Neji lifted a brow, wondering what he was up to. "I'm guessing just for the break though, right?"

"Still- that means we won't see each other at all for that long. His old man says it's a way for me to 'detach' myself completely. Detach…hmph… if only it was that easy." He lit another cigarette as he put out the other.

"Good thing basketball season is over." Neji stated, before adding, "Well break isn't until the end of this week. What are you going to do?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Sasuke almost yelled. "This is so fucked up. All I want to do is live the life I want- but I also have to keep up the image of the company. And do well in basketball as the 'model captain.' And keep this slutty but 'lead cheerleader' girlfriend. None of what's set up in my life involves having a fucking male as my partner in any way. None of it." Sasuke sighed, feeling himself getting more tired by the minute. "I know I'm such an asshole- I've always fucking known. I'm a dick and I was such a dick towards him… how the fuck do you still want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Hm…" Neji laid back as well, his head next to Sasuke's. "Do you remember when my dad wanted to send me to the states? I was so pissed off but thought I literally had no other choice. I would have had to quit basketball, this school, leave everything and everyone behind."

"Yeah… I remember. We drank a lot then too." Sasuke chuckled, remembering that. "I forgot about that though. Didn't realize we did things like that back then. I always wondered at what point I thought of you as my 'best friend' to be honest."

"That night, you told me words that I honestly never forgot- you told me that the world we live in and the system we made is so flawed, and eventually we become so flawed ourselves. And with all of these flaws, we have to do things to fit in with the flawed world."

"God… I was so drunk I barely knew what I was saying." Sasuke laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I figured. But then do you remember what you said after?" Neji asked, waiting for his answer as Sasuke tried to remember through this drunk haze.

"Ah… I told you that sometimes, we just got to say-.."

"Fuck it and do what we want." Neji completed. "I said fuck it and told my dad I was staying." He chuckled. "He was definitely pissed, but it worked out for the better."

"So that's why you stay friends with me? Because I told you to fuck it all?" Sasuke laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah. That's why I've never judged you for anything, because when it comes down to it, I know you'll say fuck it all and do what you want." Neji took the cigarette from Sasuke's hand, taking a hit.

As he blew it out, words also came out. "I think it's about time you say fuck it."

Sasuke stared at him in silence, as he got handed back the cigarette in his frozen hands. Neji smiled, taking it again and putting it out.

Sasuke laid back down again, his arm covering his eyes but for a different reason. "When I think about a happy moment I had lately… I think about when he laughed at the way I ate my ramen. I think about how he opened his chopsticks in this ridiculous way. And the way he ordered without even looking at the menu for a second." Neji didn't reply, as he took a sip of his beer. "Goddamit… I miss him."

"So… I said my piece. What are you going to do?" Neji asked simply, knowing he might not get an answer.

But he did.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :) ~Aya**


	16. Took You Long Enough

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update- I've been traveling around and just didn't have time to post and update without wifi in a lot of places :( But hope you enjoy! This is pretty much the first main climax in a way?**

 **...**

"Are you ready to leave?" Gaara asked as they were at Naruto's place and he was packing up. They just came back from the final night of the play, and Naruto knew he had an early plane to catch the next morning at 6am.

"Yup. I'm glad you guys are coming with me." Naruto smiled as he looked at Sai, Kankurou, and Gaara's bags all packed up and ready to go to the states. They planned to stay over at his place so they would get an early start leaving tomorrow.

"Courtesy of your dad." Kankurou grinned as he laid back on the couch, watching TV with Sai. "He rocks, by the way."

Naruto laughed, nodding. "He definitely does."

"But are you ready?" Gaara repeated, emphasizing 'ready' this time.

Naruto paused, sighing. "I guess. There's nothing much I can do now- I need time to think. I need space. I think this is the best way for me to get it. And for _him._ " He emphasized, implying Sasuke. "We always somehow manage to find each other- to make eye contact somehow. I think I need the space to seriously see if I can do this without him- to do life without him."

"I think you'll be fine." Sai comforted. "Him… I don't know."

Naruto laughed, shaking his head. "Nah. I think he'll be fine too. Because life moves on." As he said this, he was still hoping for something to prove him wrong. Someone.

…

 _Knock Knock_

"Sasuke?" Sakura opened her door, confused as to why her boyfriend was there at 10pm. "What's up? I didn't know you were coming by."

"We need to talk." Sasuke stated, as he stepped inside without a proper invitation.

She lifted a brow, not liking his tone. "Okay… Do you want something to drink?"

"No. I'm good." He didn't even leave the doorway.

"What's going on? What's up with your tone?" She asked, confused.

"We're breaking up."

The words cut into Sakura harshly- she did not expect it to feel this way, to be honest, at just three simple words.

"Wh-What?"

"Hn." Sasuke starting walking away, not wanting to bother too much with this scene. "You heard me."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura ran towards him, grabbing his arm. The cold air around them clung to her skin but she felt more heated up than ever. "Wait just a fucking minute you bastard."

Sasuke glared at her harshly, sending shivers down her spine but she tried to stand strong. "Let go of me. Now." His voice was deep and angry. He just was not in a good mood today at all.

Sakura scowled. "You… you can't break up with me. We are a thing. We are the school's couple! You and me- the star jock and the head cheerleader. Don't you get it? We can't just end this."

Yanking his arm out from her grip, Sasuke pounded the wall in front of him. Not hard but hard enough. "Shut up… this whole status quo shit. These reputations, this pairing off just because of our statuses. It's fucking immature and stupid. It's all part of a flawed system that I'm tired of."

Sakura was shocked. "Sasuke- what are you talking about? This is your thing too. You were a huge reason for this 'status quo shit.' You fucking invented this at Konoha. Don't act so high and mighty now."

"I don't care anymore!" Sasuke shouted, annoyed at the prolonging of this conversation. "I'm over it. Over you- and I have been for a long time and you know it. So go fuck your other guys and-"

 _SLAP_

Sasuke did not expect that, but he tried his best to remain as calm as he could. He looked over at the pink-haired girl and lifted a brow seeing a very...unexpected expression on her face. She had tears slowly dripping down and her face was blushed and vulnerable.

"You...you fucker!" She screamed, her anger at the climax. "You don't get it do you? You never got it! I… I loved you, you bastard. But you never...you never…" She wrapped her arms, looking like she was cold. "You never showed me any love. You always showed me hatred, anger, coldness...so cold."

 _"You make me so cold."_ The familiar words flashed into Sasuke's head, except this time coming from a blonde dobe. All of a sudden, he felt a bit of guilt, but didn't let it change his mind at this point.

"I couldn't stand it. I thought being with you for the sake of keeping this "reputation" shit would be good enough for me, but it wasn't… it never was. I fucked other guys because you could not give me that warmth. I couldn't handle it anymore… I just couldn't handle it!" Her shouts could probably reach across the whole complex as her air was visible in short pants.

Sasuke stood still, looking down and not saying anything for a very long time. Her words….his words… all their words were the fucking same. "Fuck…" He thought, annoyed at all this.

He did not know what else to say, except a quiet, "Sorry." It was barely an audible whisper compared to the screams she just let out. He turned away from her, and walked out without another word.

Sakura felt onto her knees, holding herself as she cried everything she had in her out.

…

"That didn't look like it went well." Neji said as Sasuke lit a cigarette, walking towards his car as Neji was waiting outside.

"Yupp. But better than I expected?" Sasuke sighed as he got inside, turning the engine on. Maybe it wasn't, but at least he did it. And doing _something_ rather than nothing was a huge step for him at this point.

"So what's next?"

"I'll take the week to convince Itachi this is going to happen whether he likes it or not. He'll probably not agree, but I'll keep bothering him about it." Sasuke replied as he started driving home.

"Hm... a week." Neji said, in an almost teasing tone. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke lifted a brow, confused. "He'll be gone for that long anyways."

"True." Neji looked away, knowing that would leave him confused and thinking differently.

"You bastard." Sasuke snarled, shaking his head. Neji just laughed, rolling his eyes, knowing this guy wasn't that patient.

And when this man who called _him_ a bastard ended up showing at his door at 5am with red eyes and smoking a cigarette, he almost didn't even need to hear the knock to sense his presence there. "You really like doing things last minute, don't you?" He remarked, rolling his eyes.

"We're taking a cab to the airport." His arm gestured behind him, pointing to a cab that was already parked out that he took to Neji's house. I already booked the tickets, and we better get there fucking fast because the plane's going to leave in an hour and getting past security is a pain in the ass for international flights. Have your shit packed-.." He trailed off as he saw Neji already had his suitcase beside him. "You really are a bastard." He smirked as he headed towards the cab that just pulled up.

"Get to the airport- fast." He almost growled towards the driver, who couldn't help but roll his eyes and pressed on the pedal fast. He's experienced these scenes one too many times, and knew the best way to get to go about it was getting it over with quickly.

…

"I hate airports." Naruto muttered as they got through security and he put his shoes on. "Such a pain."

"Seriously." Kankurou agreed as he was getting patted down for a reason he did not understand but didn't question.

"It's too early." Sai muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Remind me why people always go to airports so much before their actual flight?"

"You guys can sleep on the plane! It'll be a long flight after all." Minato grinned as he grabbed his stuff and started walking towards their gate number.

"Great." Gaara also muttered, hating flights.

"You'll sit next to me, right?" Sai grinned. "First class, baby." He held up his tickets in pride.

Gaara rolled his eyes, but couldn't help and grin himself.

…

"Goddammit- this line is just too fucking long!" Sasuke complained as Neji and him waited in the security line.

 _Flight 21 leaving to the United States Los Angeles International Airport will be boarding in 15 minutes_

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled, impatient as always.

"Do something." Neji pushed, knowing he would.

Sasuke looked at him, and the two grinned.

"I'm so sorry everyone!" Sasuke yelled out towards the line. "If you could just let me pass in front of the line, I would appreciate it. I'm trying to catch a last minute plane to see my dying grandfather in the states- I'd really like to catch this before he lets out his last breath. Please!" He begged, bowing down to the people in front of him.

Feeling the pity and sympathy out of politeness Japanese folks tend to have, they let him through and Sasuke and Neji ran through, getting through security fast, putting their shoes on as quickly as they took them off- and as clumsily. Sasuke tripped almost twice.

"So uncool." He muttered, running towards his gate.

"Guess that's what Naruto does to you." Neji teased, as Sasuke flipped him off.

As they reached the gate, Sasuke looked frantically for his blonde, feeling the adrenaline rushing through him fast.

"Fuck! Where is he?" He almost yelled, wondering why it was so hard to catch him when his eyes always met his blonde hair every other time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder- a strong, heavy hand. He turned, meeting the eyes of another blonde man he didn't wish to see right now.

"So you're here because I'm guessing you got lost on your way to another flight?" Minato lifted a brow.

"Listen, Mr. Uzumaki- you told me the two options I had, and let me tell you- I can't take either of them. But let me offer you another option- I'm going to be with your son, and you will leave us alone, and I swear to you I will treat him right. Because-…"

"You're taking too long. Just hurry up." Minato swayed his hands towards the gate, pointing at the line that Naruto was currently in.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he dropped all his bags, running like his life depended on it towards the one who could make him lose everything.

"This line is so long." Naruto complained, as he impatiently waited and complained to Gaara.

"You know what else is long?" Sai teased, lifting a brow at Gaara. His perverted jokes were getting more frequent. Was he trying to imply something?

Gaara just rolled his eyes, looking away and slightly, just slightly blushing. Naruto started laughing, punching Sai in the arm jokingly. "You fucking perve." He shook his head, also rolling his eyes.

Sasuke saw it, saw him laughing, saw those blue eyes twinkling brighter than any other person in the whole goddamn airport. Laughing like he saw him doing in the restaurant, like he saw him doing at school with his friends. He seemed content, happy.

Could he ruin that now?

All his resolve that he had just 3 seconds prior seemed to weaken, and he felt his knees literally shaking as he didn't know if he should turn around or keep walking. If there was any huge dilemma in his life, this was it. If there was any moment he could fuck up for life, this was the moment where two decisions could be the biggest mistake he's ever made. How could he ruin the smiles and laughs of someone he… he cared about so much?

Gaara's brow lifted, as he was the first to notice the black-haired Uchiha standing just a few meters away, and saw the lost look in his eyes. It was the look Naruto's been having for weeks now. His eyes were all on Naruto, and he seemed to have been contemplating something huge. He knew what he was contemplating, he knew what he was stuck on.

And even though he promised himself that he would no longer tip Naruto's decisions one way or another, he knew this was the last thing he _could_ do for his best friend.

He looked Sasuke in the eyes, who finally moved his eyes to meet the green ones of Gaara's. For just 2 seconds but what seemed like hours, they seemed to, at that moment, be on the same page for the first time. Gaara knew he was serious, and he knew he couldn't let the man step away from this. He nodded his head, and stepped away, pulling Sai and Kankurou along with him.

Maybe it was that nod of approval from Naruto's best friend that made Sasuke realize he had to do this.

Or maybe it was his balls dropping. He didn't know. But his legs regained strength as he walked towards the blonde fast.

"Where are ya'll going?" Naruto asked, confused as he watched Gaara drag the other two confused boys away.

Gaara simply smiled at him, and then his eyes moved behind him. Naruto frowned, confused and turned around to see what Gaara was looking at.

"What?" As soon as he turned just halfway, he felt a strong pair of lips crash onto his in half a second that he barely got time to breath or even see who it was, but he knew. He dropped his carry on from his shoulders, feeling frozen at that moment as the heat overcame his whole body.

Sasuke couldn't help it- he always had to do something physical to Naruto before even speaking to him, and it's been too fucking long.

He almost had to force himself off and held the blonde's shoulders tightly.

"Sasuke? What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto gasped, his mouth widened and his eyes in shock as his mouth was finally released and he could breath.

"You said everything you had to before and now I'm saying my piece okay?" Sasuke panted out, his breathing uneven. "You- ever since I met you, ever since I started this relationship with you, I've seriously been fucking crazy! My eyes are always on you- I immediately look for your stupid blonde hair everywhere I go. Yeah it's obvious I want you physically but it became more- I wanted everything of yours. I wanted your smiles, I wanted your eyes, I wanted your presence with me all the time, everywhere." He took a pause so he could breathe, cursing all those cigarettes he smoked in his head. "But you left- I didn't understand- no I did understand." He corrected, shaking his head and trying to compose himself.

How uncool of him right now, how fucking uncool.

This was harder than he thought, even though he thought of what to say all night. "I got it- you wanted more. But I didn't think I could do it- I didn't think I could just leave everything behind, defy my family, defy my status- leave that image I worked hard to attain. But you leaving… it affected everything. I became sick, it affected my basketball playing- and that's the most important thing to me." He sighed, shaking his head again. "But you…you were more important. Goddammit, Naruto Uzumaki, you got into my fucking head and literally ate up my sanity. But even more than that..." He didn't know how to phrase this without sounding corny as fuck. "To hell with it, you fucking stole my heart." At this point, he was almost blushing in embarrassment, and he never blushed. "And it pissed me off so much I couldn't face it myself." His hands tightened, and Naruto could feel them shaking.

Sasuke inhaled hugely, knowing this was the final part he had to show through. "So fuck it all- fuck the system, fuck the world and what everyone says- my brother, your dad, Sakura." He ignored the confused look when he mentioned Minato. "Because I fucking love you. I love you so fucking much, so, so much that it's driving me insane!" He yelled, working up a sweat with his talking. "I'm willing to do what I can do to stay with you, and to convince you to stay with me. So please…" He loosened the grip on his shoulders, calming down. "Stay…stay with me."

No words existed to describe how Naruto felt at that moment. He stared at him, sharing a long look, and felt frozen yet shaking at the same time if that was even possible. He felt almost his whole body go numb, but he and everyone else around could see the way the tears fell down his face, starting from slow to uncontrollable.

Sasuke couldn't help it- he hated seeing his blonde cry, but he knew these tears were different from the ones that were brought on before. And because of this, he smiled, and held Naruto's face in his hand. He always knew he was beautiful, but it was especially now that he looked just extraordinarily radiant.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry..." He murmured, shaking his head but smiling as he watched Naruto cry even more, almost like a baby, but he was a man… he was his man. He reached his hand out, wiping the tears away. _"You're not my toy."_ He whispered, turning around everything he called him before.

"T-T-Took you long enough you fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled out through his tears, grabbing Sasuke's wrist as he wiped his face. "Baka! Teme! Arrogant, conceited, narcissistic, ignorant, stupid-…" His words of insults were interrupted by Sasuke's lips again as they covered them hard.

Sasuke could taste the salty tears as they exchanged a kiss he found so passionate _he_ almost felt like he was going to go numb. Naruto made him feel like this all the time, but this was different…this was just… _different_.

He didn't know how long they kissed for, and he had to force himself to pull away but found Naruto's arms were wrapped around him tight still. "So…" He smirked. "Your answer?"

"Shut up." Naruto scowled, his tears now gone. "Teme… you already know."

"Say it though. Say it for me." Sasuke ordered, pulling Naruto's waist closer to him.

"Goddamn you and your demanding personality…" Naruto muttered, shaking his head. He put his forehead against Sasuke's though, although being taller, Sasuke had to arch down a bit. "Of course… I'll stay with you. I love you…. I've fucking loved you longer than you know, you bastard."

Sasuke chuckled, holding him even tighter. "I probably did too… sorry I just realized it now though."

"Okay! I'm sorry to break up this very touching, beautiful scene!" Minato came in all of a sudden, pushing the two apart. Yeah, maybe he approved of them, but he sure didn't like seeing his son being too close to another like that.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled, blushing. "And what did you say to Sasuke? You're so damn overprotective sometimes!" He playfully shoved his dad on the shoulder.

"I just gave him the push he needed." Minato shrugged, grinning at his proud self. "Now," he looked down towards Sasuke and Neji's bags. "Let's go before we miss our flight." He walked towards the boarding line, as they were the last to go in.

As they were walking in, Sasuke watched as Naruto was still blushing heavily, walking towards Gaara, Sai, and Kankurou who were smiling and patting his back in a congratulatory fashion.

Neji walked up besides him. "How does it feel?" He asked, watching the scene as well.

"What?" Sasuke replied, confused.

"To just say fuck it." Neji then looked at him, and Sasuke smiled sincerely.

"Thanks Neji… thank you." He nodded, hoping that was a good enough answer. Neji nodded back, accepting.

The two walked towards the line and Sasuke stood besides Naruto, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and holding him tightly. This time, he was determined to never let go.

...

Reading through the message that was sent to him just a few minutes after Sasuke and Naruto's flight took off, the older Uchiha brother's already dark eyes darkened more with a tint of silver.

"How fucking sweet," he chuckled cynically, shaking his head and leaning back on his desk as he looked out of his large window covering the wall behind him on the 30th floor of the Uchiha's headquarter building. He had everything- the best office in this goddamn city, one of the most powerful entrepreneurs, or even more, man, in the whole country. He worked his way up the ladder, progressing from being the 'son of Fugaku Uchiha' to "Itachi Uchiha." He made the name of himself, for the company, for everyone.

And Sasuke was going to throw it all away for what? For a fucking blonde idiot with a sob story and a nice ass? Yes, his dad was powerful, maybe even on the same level of Itachi in some senses, but no. He was male, he was weak, and he wasn't for his brother.

He frowned, the smile from his dark laugh disappearing as he stood up, hands in pocket, looking out the window and towards the sky. He saw a plane leave, knowing it probably wasn't the same flight they were on, but he still wanted to shoot it down with the anger he had in him.

"If those idiots think I will make this easy for them, they have another thing coming."

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed :) This part made me really nervous haha ~Aya**


End file.
